Thor ou l'ironie du destin
by Leonem
Summary: Thor, héritier du trône du Royaume d'Asgard est aussi puissant qu'arrogant, au point qu'il ira jusqu'à déclencher une guerre ancestrale. La punition d'Odin sera à la hauteur de son erreur. Banni, le dieu du tonnerre est destitué de ses pouvoirs et envoyé dans un monde où lui et ses congénères sont réduit au rang de mythes. Sauf pour une personne...
1. Prologue

_**Salutations ! C'est avec un grand plaisir que je commence à publier cette fanfiction et quel meilleur jour que celui-ci pour en commencer la publication^^ (je vous laisse deviner pourquoi).  
**_

_**Ce projet est l'aboutissement de plusieurs mois de réflexions sur le sujet, dit comme ça, ça fait très sérieux mais mon but est bien de vous divertir^^. Enjoy !**_

* * *

_**Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh.  
**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Prologue**

Assied devant un large bureau recouvert de dossiers et de documents photographiques, l'éminent archéologue Samuel Johnson buvait une gorgée de son café mélangé à de la chicorée. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était dans la pénombre, seul le bureau recevait de la lumière par la grande lampe qui se trouvait posée dessus. La fenêtre se trouvant devant le bureau ne laissait voir que les lumières allumés des lampadaires à l'extérieur, dans la rue, tandis que le ciel était sombre. Les nuages cachaient les étoiles et la lune alors que le tonnerre commençait à gronder. Samuel regarda l'heure sur son imposant écran d'ordinateur qui indiquait une heure du matin.

L'archéologue n'était pas insomniaque mais il avait besoin de faire le point sur ses recherches afin d'étudier le colis qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Le vieil homme aux cheveux blanc caressa sa barbe vieille de trois jours, ayant la même couleur que ses cheveux, avant de se pencher sur le fameux colis. Il déposa délicatement le petit paquet au milieu de l'espace libre sur le bureau face à lui et le déballa très soigneusement. Une enveloppe blanche se trouvait sur l'objet emballé dans quatre épaisseurs de papier bulle. Samuel Johnson l'ouvrit et déposa le mot à coté de l'objet qu'il déballa doucement tout en lisant.

**Professeur Johnson,**

**Je vous envoie cette tablette runique comme promis. Bien sûr, il ne s'agit pas de ce que vous cherchez mais je pense qu'elle pourrait vous aider à y voir plus clair. Cependant j'ai pris de gros risques pour vous l'expédier… Si mes supérieurs apprennent que je vous l'ai envoyé pour la traduction, ma carrière en tant qu'archéologue risque de prendre du plomb dans l'aile. **

**Je vous respecte énormément professeur, mais ce n'est pas l'avis de la majorité de vos confrères… Vous devez faire très vite pour la traduction et me la renvoyer en même temps que la tablette. Je sais que vous réussirez à la déchiffrer.**

**Bien à vous,**

**Jérémy. B.**

Le vieil archéologue termina de retirer la dernière couche de papier bulle et observa avec délectation la tablette faite en argile qui était de petite taille mais qui comportait plus d'une centaine de caractères runique minuscules. La tablette était vieille d'un millier d'années, estima rapidement l'archéologue. Il empoigna sa loupe et commença à observer les caractères. Il prit ensuite une feuille et un stylo et commença à écrire une traduction en moins de deux minutes :

**Tønsberg, Norvège**

**965 après J.-C.**

Tout en écrivant, Samuel Johnson ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène qui était décrite au travers des runes.

**Jadis, la race humaine avait admis une simple évidence, elle n'était pas seule dans cet univers. Certains de ces mondes étaient aux yeux des hommes la demeure de leurs dieux, ils apprirent à craindre les autres. D'un royaume de froid et de ténèbres vinrent les géants des glaces. Menaçant de plonger le monde des mortels dans une nouvelle ère glaciaire. Mais l'humanité n'affronterait pas seule cette menace. **

Samuel continuait d'écrire la suite du texte parlant d'une guerre sanglante, d'un carnage indescriptible entre les géants des glaces et les… L'archéologue buta sur un mot, un mot qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré sur aucun texte runique auparavant. Il passa à la phrase suivante mais n'arrivait pas à en saisir le sens, à cause du même mot, ce qui l'intrigua au plus haut point. **Ce fut Odin qui conduisait les…**

La curiosité piqué au vif, Samuel sortit différents livres d'un tiroir du bureau pour tenter de déchiffrer ce mot. Un sourire béat s'était fixé sur son visage car il pensait que ce mot était certainement la clef manquante de ses recherches. S'apercevant qu'il lui manquait un ouvrage, le vieil archéologue se leva, alluma la lumière dans la pièce, laissant voir de nombreuses photos de ruines et de pierres accrochés aux quatre murs. Alors qu'il cherchait sur l'une des étagères le fameux livre, le vieil homme sentit derrière lui quelque chose bouger. Il se retourna lentement pour s'apercevoir que la tablette flottait dans les airs au dessus du sol.

Samuel pâlit d'un seul coup et accouru jusqu'à l'objet en argile avant qu'il n'arrête de flotter tout seul. A peine à quelques centimètres de l'objet en question, celui-ci tomba, s'écrasant contre le sol dans un bruyant fracas. La tablette d'argile, vieille de mille ans ne supporta pas le choc et fut réduite en centaines de petits morceaux. Il était maintenant impossible pour lui de traduire le mot manquant.

« Grand-père ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? » Demanda une petite voix.

Le vieil homme se retourna pour voir une petite fille à peine âgée d'une dizaine d'années portant un pyjama bleu, se tenant à la poignée de la porte de la pièce, les yeux visiblement encore ensommeillés.

« Ce n'était rien ma chérie. » Répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle. « J'ai juste… fait tomber la tablette qu'un de mes anciens élèves vient de m'envoyer. »

« Encore ? Plus personne ne voudras te rendre service si tu détruis toutes les pièces qu'on t'envoie papy. » Fit d'une voix endormis la petite fille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bonne mémoire et puis je peux toujours essayer de reconstituer ce puzzle en argile. »

« Tu veux un peu d'aide ? J'aime bien les puzzles. »

« Non c'est gentil mais il est tard, tu dois retourner te coucher. Allez, au lit ! » Lança Samuel en poussant la petite dans le couloir, jusqu'à la porte en face du bureau.

Il pénétra dans une petite chambre sombre seulement éclairée par la lumière des éclairs provenant de l'extérieur. La fillette remonta dans son lit et se tourna vers son grand-père.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, toi aussi tu devrais dormir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce petite Athénaïs, je vais allez me reposer. » Un nouvel éclair tomba à coté de la fenêtre qui se trouvait non loin du petit lit de la fillette. « Est-ce le bruit du tonnerre ou un éclair qui t'as réveillé ? »

« Non, c'est le bruit de la tablette cassé. »

« Tu n'as pas peur de l'orage ? »

« Non, je suis habitué et puis, je ne pense pas que l'orage soit la manifestation de la colère des dieux, comme tu me l'as raconté de si nombreuses fois dans tes histoires. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors d'après toi ? » Demanda l'archéologue en remontant bien la couverture jusqu'au cou de la fillette qui regardait par la fenêtre.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr mais… je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui veut se faire remarquer en lançant des éclairs, comme Zeus. »

« Ça parait logique en effet. Il est tard, rendort-toi et demain matin, papy te fera des pancakes. »

« Chouette ! » Lança la petite en levant la tête.

« Mais d'abord dodo. » Renchérit Samuel en fermant la porte de la chambre de la petite avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

L'homme âgé retourna jusqu'à son bureau, observant les nombreux morceaux d'argile par terre. Cela lui paraissait maintenant impossible de pouvoir déchiffrer le reste du texte. L'archéologue prit la feuille de papier sur laquelle il avait commencé à écrire et relu ce qu'il y avait marqué, s'efforçant d'essayer d'en imaginer la suite, comme elle devait être raconté il y a plusieurs centaines d'années.

**Tønsberg, Norvège**

**965 après J.-C.**

**Jadis, la race humaine avait admis une simple évidence, elle n'était pas seule dans cet univers. Certains de ces mondes étaient aux yeux des hommes la demeure de leurs dieux, ils apprirent à craindre les autres. **

**D'un royaume de froid et de ténèbres vinrent les géants des glaces. Menaçant de plonger le monde des mortels dans une nouvelle ère glaciaire. **

**Mais l'humanité n'affronterait pas seule cette menace…**

« Nos armées repoussèrent les géants des glaces jusqu'au cœur même de leur propre monde. Les pertes furent immenses et finalement, leur roi fut défait. Et la source de leur pouvoir leur fut arrachée. Au terme de cette dernière grande guerre, nous nous retirâmes des autres mondes et regagnâmes notre foyer, le royaume éternel d'Asgard. Ici, nous demeurons tel un halo d'espoir illuminant les galaxies. Et bien que relégué par l'homme au rang des mythes et légendes, se sont Asgard et ses guerriers qui établirent la paix dans l'univers. »

Un homme d'âge avancé s'arrêta quelques secondes dans son récit, les mains jointes alors qu'il avait à chacun de ses cotés un petit garçon, l'un brun et l'autre blond. Tout trois observèrent silencieusement un coffret noir ouvragé d'où émanait une puissance glaciale dans une lumière bleuté.

« Mais, un jour viendras où l'un d'entre vous devras défendre cette paix. » Annonça l'homme en s'avançant, se mettant devant le coffre renfermant cette lumière bleuté.

Il fixa les deux enfants de son unique œil ayant l'autre masqué par un cache-œil, probablement à cause d'une blessure de guerre.

« Est-ce que les géants des glaces sont encore en vie ? » Demanda le jeune garçon brun.

« Quand je serais roi… » Commença l'autre jeune garçon, une main sur sa petite poitrine. « Je pourchasserais ces monstres, je les tuerais tous ! » Il illustra sa parole par des gestes, balançant ses poings en avant avec un grand sourire, comme pour frapper un ennemi invisible. Il regarda l'autre garçon avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui le regardait d'un air très sérieux, le petit étant toujours souriant. « Comme vous l'avez fait mon père. »

« Un roi avisé… s'abstient de déclencher une guerre. » Annonça ce dernier très sérieusement. « Mais… » Il regarda les deux jeunes garçons chacun leur tour. « Il doit toujours y être préparé. » Il commença à s'avancer pour traverser la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec un sourire avant de se mettre à courir passant devant un grand marteau. Ils rejoignirent l'homme et lui prirent chacun la main.

« J'y suis prêt mon père. » Annonça le garçon blond.

« Moi aussi ! » Renchérie l'autre garçon qui était brun.

« Seul l'un d'entre vous pourra accéder au trône mais l'un comme l'autre, vous êtes nés pour être roi. » Expliqua l'homme en regardant droit devant lui, sentant les yeux admiratifs des deux garçons posés sur lui.

...

_« Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ? »_

_« Salut Athéna ! C'est Jane ! Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Jane ? Je t'avais dit de ne jamais m'appeler sur ce numéro ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas envoyé de mail comme on le fait d'habitude ? »_

_« Parce que c'est urgent et que je ne peux pas attendre que tu me réponde dans un mois ! »_

_« D'accord mais fait vite, cette ligne est peut-être déjà… Fait vite ! »_

_« Écoute, j'aurais besoin de toi et de tes connaissances sur les tempêtes au plus vite. Mes recherches m'ont menés à me rendre quelque part au sud des États-Unis. Il faut que tu viennes me rejoindre. »_

_« Tu sais bien qu'en ce moment je ne peux aller nulle part pour des raisons personnelles… »_

_« Oui je sais bien, malgré le fait que tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi. Mais c'est vraiment urgent ! »_

_« Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas ! »_

_« S'il te plait Athéna ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! »_

_« C'est que… je suis en France actuellement Jane. J'ai… du travail sur le feu et… »_

_« Athéna, je ne connais personne d'autre à qui le demander ! »_

_« Pourtant les spécialistes des phénomènes liés aux tempêtes tu dois en connaître d'autres, alors pourquoi moi ? »_

_« Parce que… Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue au Nouveau-Mexique, des formations de tempêtes comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Il faut que j'étudie ça de plus près car je crois que ça pourrait aider mes recherches. J'ai contacté Erik et il va venir aussi. »_

_« Tu as dérangé Erik pour ça ? »_

_« Je pense que tu as compris que la chose est importante sinon je ne lui aurais jamais demandé de venir d'aussi loin et toi non plus. » _

_« Mais moi ce n'est pas pareil Jane ! Je n'ai pas la même expérience que lui, je suis même plus jeune que toi ! »_

_« Oui mais… je te fais confiance, c'est ça la différence qu'il y a entre toi et les autres spécialistes. Si mes recherches et mes suppositions s'avèrent exacts, ont va se retrouver face à une énorme découverte ! Et il ne faudra pas que ça s'ébruite pour l'instant… C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. »_

_« Bon très bien… Je te rejoins au Nouveau-Mexique. Envoie-moi par mail les informations nécessaires et je te rejoins par le premier avion. » _

Une jeune femme qui s'était assoupie, ayant rêvé de sa dernière conversation téléphonique, se réveilla dans son siège dont le dossier était légèrement incliné vers l'arrière. Elle se trouvait à coté d'un hublot d'où elle pouvait voir une ville en dessous.

« Ladies and Gentlemen, merci d'avoir choisit notre compagnie pour assurer votre voyage. D'ici cinq minutes nous aurons atterrit à l'aéroport de Santa Fé. Merci d'attacher vos ceintures et de redresser vos sièges pour l'atterrissage. » Annonça une hôtesse de l'air.

La jeune femme referma sa ceinture et pris sa sacoche qu'elle avait calé entre ses pieds. Elle l'ouvrit et fouilla à l'intérieur où se trouvaient plusieurs liasses de billets en dollars et en euros, un ordinateur portable, une boite en plastique bleu ainsi que ses papiers. Elle en sortit un boitier renfermant des lunettes rectangulaires qu'elle mit et se coiffa d'une queue de cheval laissant dépasser quelques mèches. Elle sortie également une paire de gants de cuir fins qu'elle enfila malgré la chaleur qu'il semblait faire à l'extérieur.

Une fois que la manœuvre d'atterrissage fut terminée, les passagers descendirent calmement. La jeune femme alla directement récupérer sa grande valise à roulettes puis passa devant les douaniers tandis qu'on contrôlait ses papiers. L'un des douaniers lui tendit enfin son passeport.

« Bienvenue au Nouveau-Mexique mademoiselle Adélie Fablet. » Déclara-t-il en essayant de parler avec un accent français déplorable.

« Je vous remercie. » Répondit cette dernière en américain, avant de remettre son passeport dans sa sacoche et de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

Arrivée à l'extérieur et éblouie par la lumière du soleil, elle eut du mal à apercevoir la femme qui lui faisait signe.

« Athéna ! Je suis là ! »

« Salut Jane ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! » Fit cette dernière en enlaçant avec son bras libre la femme en question. « Erik n'est pas là ? »

« Non, il n'est pas encore arrivé, il sera là dans la soirée. » À coté de Jane se tenait une jeune fille qui devait avoir environ le même âge qu'Athéna. Elle portait des lunettes et arborait un grand sourire. « Je te présente Darcy Lewis mon assistante. »

« Bonjour ! » Salua cette dernière en tendant sa main droite.

« Enchantée de te connaître Darcy. » Elle serra la main de la jeune femme qui acquiesçait. « Je suis Athénaïs Fabre. »

* * *

_**Ceci n'était que le prologue... Avec le prochain chapitre commence l'histoire ayant pour base le film^^**_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A la prochaine pour la suite ! Leonem ;)**_


	2. Un nouveau roi…

_**Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh.  
**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Chapitre 1**

**Un nouveau roi…**

Le soleil brillait de tout ses feux et la température était idéale, la journée était tout simplement parfaite à Asgard pour célébrer le couronnement de son nouveau roi. Tout les habitants avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à la demeure d'Odin, tout les dieux étaient présent et la cérémonie était sur le point de commencer. Le palais avait été décoré spécialement pour l'occasion et toutes les personnes présentes portaient leurs tenus d'apparat.

Dans l'un des couloirs du palais, descendait de manière assuré le futur roi. Thor, fils d'Odin, était sur le point d'hériter du trône d'Asgard et l'expression de son visage ne laissait transparaitre aucune angoisse à ce fait. Le dieu blond avançait d'un pas sûr et déterminé, faisant voler derrière lui la longue cape rouge qu'il portait sur ses épaules, par-dessus son armure royale, tenant son puissant marteau dans sa main droite.

Il s'arrêta devant un miroir richement décoré qui recouvrait un pan de mur entier afin de vérifier une dernière fois son aspect physique avant de rejoindre l'antichambre menant à l'extérieur. Tandis qu'il passait sa main gauche contre sa barbe jeune, il dévia ses yeux d'un bleu clair à nul autre pareil par-dessus le reflet de son épaule, s'apercevant de la présence d'une jeune femme appuyée contre le mur opposé, les mains dans le dos.

Sif, déesse de la guerre, observait le fils d'Odin avec délectation. Même si elle préférait le voir sur un champ de bataille, hurlant contre leurs ennemis, le visage taché de sang, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver tout aussi attirant ainsi. Thor observait son amie d'enfance et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'elle portait un genre de robe spécialement crée pour la déesse, elle qui en farouche guerrière n'aimait pas porter de vêtements révélant ses attributs féminins. Ses longs cheveux lisses, noir comme de l'encre, tombant sur ses épaules ne pouvaient encore que rappeler sa nature qui l'avait faite à l'origine délicate.

« Tu es très belle Sif, mais pour qui as-tu donc fait tant d'efforts ? » Demanda Thor en se retournant vers elle avec un air suffisant. Cette dernière roula des yeux avant de s'avancer vers son vieil ami.

« Pour un jour aussi inoubliable que celui-ci, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux qu'essayer de paraître sous mon meilleur jour afin de t'honorer. »

« Rien que ta présence m'honore mon amie, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tous ça, bien que cela m'enchante et j'en suis sûr, cela enchantera aussi les autres. » Rétorqua le dieu du tonnerre, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui insistant de Sif.

« Ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris. Tes parents attendent que tu annonce ton mariage sous peu… et quoi de mieux que ce jour pour le faire ? »

« Sauf que je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier, j'ai mieux à faire. »

« Thor… par Odin ! » Sif prit le visage à deux mains de ce dernier qui se préparait à s'éloigner. « Tu dois prendre épouse en tant qu'héritier du trône, ton père et surtout ta mère attendent ce moment. Frigga m'a fait comprendre que… qu'elle voudrait que ce soit moi qui devienne ton épouse… et j'en serais enchantée, si tu voulais de moi. »

« Sif, écoute-moi. » Commença Thor en prenant les mains de la déesse afin de les retirer de son visage. « Je suis très flatté par tes paroles et je sais que père et mère attendent de moi que j'épouse une déesse asgardienne mais… tu ne possède pas vraiment ce qui m'attire chez une femme. » Lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois entre ses lèvres dans le but de l'énerver.

« Ce qui t'attire chez une femme ? Allons Thor, je te connais bien et après avoir vu le grand nombre de conquêtes qui se sont succédé dans ton lit, je pense pouvoir décrire sans problème le type de femme qui t'attire. Elle doit avoir les cheveux très long, détachés de préférence, une poitrine abondante c'est mieux, qu'elle soit expérimenté aussi et surtout la chose qui te fait toujours craquer, qu'elle soit farouche voir sauvage. Après pour ce qui est de la bagatelle, tu sais faire fi de certains de ces détails. »

« Tu me connais bien… je ne pensais pas que tu faisais attention à ce genre de détails. » S'amusa l'homme en regardant le plafond.

« Parce que tu es celui avec qui j'aimerais partager ma vie ! Même si je n'ai pas… une poitrine aussi abondante que ce que tu aimerais, je n'ai rien à envier aux autres ! »

« Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite, tu as parfaitement énuméré mes critères mais tu ne réponds pas à celui qui est essentiel. » Sif le regarda avec un air ébahie avant qu'il ne poursuive. « Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de sauvage. Au combat si ! Je dois le souligner car tu es certainement la plus farouche guerrière que j'ai jamais connu mais lorsque tu es avec moi, tu agis d'une manière totalement différente. Tu es bien plus soumise, au point que parfois tu me fais penser à ma mère. »

« Moi ? Soumise ? Non mais tu as vu ça où ? » S'énerva Sif en haussant le ton.

« Ah ! Voilà ce que je voulais voir ! Mon amie nerveuse et irritante parfois, celle que j'aime avoir à mes cotés pour le combat. » Sif soupira puis esquissa un sourire avant de le regarder une nouvelle fois.

« Je vais rejoindre la salle du trône, ne tarde pas et surtout n'en fait pas trop. »

« Comment ça n'en fait pas trop ? Je n'en fais jamais trop ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! » Termina la déesse de la guerre en tapotant l'épaule droite de son ami avant de quitter le couloir.

« Pff, moi en faire trop ! » Marmonna Thor, à nouveau seul en se retournant vers le miroir mural. « Comme si ça me ressemblait. » Le dieu remarqua sur une petite console dorée à coté du miroir, une carafe remplit de vin et un verre vide. Il se servit et commença à le boire puis se dirigea vers la porte menant au dernier couloir.

Dans la pénombre du couloir le séparant de l'extérieur du palais d'Asgard, le dieu du tonnerre passa la porte menant à l'antichambre orné de tentures dorés tombant du plafond, dépassant deux gardes qui tenaient chacun un battant de la porte. Avançant de manière assurée tout en faisant tournoyer son marteau dans sa main droite, il avança jusqu'à un feu rougeoyant au sol. Le dieu but une dernière rasade de l'alcool qui remplissait son verre avant de le lancer dans le feu, provocant la montée des flammes vers le plafond comme s'il les avait animés de son sentiment de fierté mais aussi des doutes qui pouvaient subsister en lui.

« Un autre ! » Lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Une fois que les flammes furent calmés, laissant voir le visage de Thor éclairé par cette seule source de lumière, ce dernier se mit à descendre les quelques marches devant lui dans le but de traverser le couloir. Malgré l'assurance visible qu'il montrait, des doutes semblaient hanter son regard.

Une silhouette portant un casque ayant deux cornes recourbées montant en l'air s'avança, afin de dévoiler son visage hors de la tenture d'où il se tenait, ayant un sourire froid mais visible sur son visage. Thor arriva jusqu'au niveau de l'autre dieu et se tint droit sans le regarder, fixant le bout du couloir. Ce dernier le rejoignit et fit de même en se mettant droit à côté, en se tenant les mains devant lui. Loki, dieu de la malice, regarda son voisin avec toujours un sourire sur le visage.

« Nerveux, mon frère ? » Demanda-t-il alors que Thor se mit à rire.

« M'as-tu déjà vu nerveux ? » Lança ce dernier en regardant son frère.

« Une fois à Nornheim. »

« Je n'étais pas nerveux. C'était l'anticipation de la bataille. »

« Je vois. »

« Sinon, je n'aurais pas pu me battre contre cent guerriers et rester en vie ! » Rajouta Thor tandis que son frère prit une expression étonné.

« Si je me rappelle bien, c'est moi qui nous ai caché pour faciliter notre fuite. » Le dieu du tonnerre se remit à rire.

« Oui. » Un serviteur s'approcha des deux dieux, tenant un verre sur un plateau tout en baissant les yeux. « Certains se battent, d'autres font de la magie. » Il se mit à sourire de sa réflexion tandis que le serviteur se mit à ricaner.

Loki le remarqua et d'un signe de main fit paniquer le domestique qui lâcha son plateau en poussant un petit cri de peur tandis que trois serpents bleu rampèrent au sol. Le serviteur regarda avec effroi le dieu casqué qui se mit à rire.

« Loki ! Franchement, tu viens de gâcher du bon vin. » Lança Thor.

« C'était amusant. » Assura son frère. « N'est-ce pas mon ami ? » Le domestique ne répondit rien tandis que d'un autre signe de main, Loki fit disparaître les trois créatures qu'il avait fait apparaître, laissant le domestique ramasser ce qui restait par terre et s'en aller sous les ricanements des deux dieux. Loki avait du mal à calmer son rire tandis qu'un soldat vint tendre à Thor son casque orné d'une aile au niveau de chaque oreille. Le dieu du tonnerre le prit en silence, laissant le soldat se retirer. Loki observa son frère hésiter, tenant nerveusement son casque entre ses mains. « Belles plumes. » Constata-t-il alors que Thor se remit à rire.

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'étais sincère. » Assura Loki.

« Tu n'es jamais sincère. » Assura Thor.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai attendu ce jour avec autant d'impatience que toi, tu es mon frère et mon ami. » Expliqua le dieu de la malice à voix basse. « Parfois je t'envie, mais ne doute pas de mon amour. » Thor esquissa un petit sourire, posant l'une de ses mains, droite contre la nuque de son frère en signe fraternelle.

« Merci. » Le dieu du tonnerre redonna une petite tape amicale à l'arrière de la nuque de Loki qui arborait un petit sourire.

« On s'embrasse ? » Thor se mit à rire.

« Arrête ! » Lança-t-il en tapant le bras de son frère tout en continuant de ricaner. Tout les deux souriant, ils se remirent droit face au bout du couloir, les poussant à revenir à la réalité. « Vraiment, comment tu me trouves ? » Loki se tourna d'un cran vers Thor qui ne le regarda pas, hésitant.

« Comme un roi. » Assura Loki. Le dieu du tonnerre le regarda encore une fois sans rien dire alors que son frère poussa un profond soupire. « C'est l'heure. »

« Pars devant. » Loki ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder son frère encore une fois. Thor riva une dernière fois son regard sur lui, sentant les yeux de son frère le fixer. « J'arrive, va. »

Loki esquissa un dernier sourire puis s'exécuta et rejoignit le bout du couloir afin de rejoindre la salle du trône, laissant Thor prit dans ses pensées.

Dans une autre aile de la demeure d'Odin, tous les serviteurs du palais d'Asgard s'activaient afin que les préparatifs du couronnement soient terminés dans les temps alors que les premiers invités étaient déjà arrivés dont certains terminaient de se préparer. Se tenant près d'un mur brillant, reflétant les silhouettes pouvant se trouver à proximité, Volstagg l'énorme s'admirait dans sa tenue de cérémonie, plus exactement, il admirait sa barbe rousse qu'il lustrait de ses mains, essayant de dompter ses boucles.

Sentant une servante passer près de lui, un plateau remplit de nourriture dans les mains, ce dernier se retourna, tendant le bras pour essayer de se servir mais vit le plateau s'éloigner de lui à une allure folle. D'autres serviteurs passèrent devant lui, partant dans différentes directions avec de nombreux plats appétissants dans les mains. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait se servir avant la fin de la cérémonie, Volstagg poussa un petit soupire et commença à triturer sa barbe comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il en sortit un grain de raisin tout en poussant un petit rire satisfait et l'avala tout en lustrant sa barbe avant de partir rejoindre la salle du trône.

Arrivant par une porte dorée et magnifiquement ouvragée, Hogun le sinistre, ayant revêtu sa tenue de cérémonie, cacha une petite lame dans l'un de ses brassards sans esquisser le moindre sourire.

Plus loin, appuyé contre un mur et entouré de quatre femmes, Fandral l'éclair admirait son reflet dans un petit miroir de main que l'une des femmes lui tendait alors qu'une autre tenait un plateau supportant une coupe dorée. Une autre lissait l'une des manches de son vêtement alors qu'une énième vérifiait que ses cheveux blonds étaient bien mis en place dans un fond sonore de gloussements qui semblait satisfaire Fandral.

« Ma chérie ! » Appela-t-il pour la jeune femme tenant le miroir. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui alors qu'il sortit son épée sous les yeux impressionnés des quatre jeunes femmes. « Qui veut astiquer mon épée ? » Demanda-t-il en se mettant à avancer suivit des dames qui riaient à sa réflexion alors que lui-même ricanait.

Au niveau de l'entrée de la salle du trône, Sif, était en train de poser sur une table un nombre impressionnant d'armes qu'elle avait sur elle. Alors qu'elle avait terminé et s'avançait vers le garde avec un petit sourire pour qu'il la laisse passer, ce dernier tendit la main sans être dupe de ce qui se passait. La déesse de la guerre n'eut d'autre choix que de lui donner la dernière arme qu'elle avait avant de pouvoir enfin entrer.

La salle du trône se remplissait à vue d'œil d'invités, tous richement vêtus, discutant entre eux en attendant le début de la cérémonie. Volstagg, suivit par Fandral, Hogun et Sif, s'arrêtèrent devant les marches du trône doré, l'air visiblement joyeux, à l'exception d'Hogun qui arborait le même visage sans expression qu'à son habitude.

« J'espère que c'est rapide, j'ai faim. » Annonça Volstagg.

« Non. » Répondit Fandral d'un air dépité.

« Tu aimes ton joli visage ? » Lui demanda Volstagg. « Je peux arranger ça. »

« On a faim, dis-moi ! » S'exclama Fandral avec un petit sourire alors qu'il se tourna vers son voisin de droite. « Vas-y, Hogun, souris. » Ce dernier se contenta de tourner son visage vers son voisin sans rien dire, sans esquisser le moindre rictus. « Tu peux le faire. Même toi, Hogun le Sinistre ! Un petit sourire ! » Hogun ne bougea pas et continua de se murer dans son silence. « D'accord, la moitié d'un sourire. Allez, montre au moins tes dents. N'oublie pas, nous sommes les trois Guerriers ! » Annonça-t-il en prenant une voix plus grave pour accentuer ce fait.

« Fandral, il ne va pas le faire. » S'exclama Sif. « Mais si tu veux un défi, j'en ai un plus grand pour toi. »

« Donne-le-moi, Dame Sif. »

« Tais-toi. » Lança-t-elle en regardant ailleurs sur un ton taquin.

* * *

_**Le démarrage de la fanfic' est long, je le reconnais, le but étant de présenter au mieux les protagonistes. C'est pourquoi les chapitres suivants seront publiés rapidement dans les prochains jours^^**_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A très vite ! Leonem ;)**_


	3. Des invités indésirables

_**Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh.  
**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Chapitre 2**

**Des invités indésirables**

Au bout du couloir où il se trouvait toujours, Thor releva la tête, étant incapable de dire le nombre de minutes qu'il avait pu passer ainsi, debout de manière stoïque, à réfléchir. Il inspira fortement et mis son casque avant de commencer à marcher, un sourire étant venu se dessiner sur son visage.

Le dieu du tonnerre passa de l'ombre de l'antichambre à la lumière du jour où des milliers d'acclamations résonnèrent. Il descendit jusqu'à un long tapis rouge orné d'or et commença à avancer jusqu'à la salle du trône. Arrivé en haut du petit escalier menant au creux de ladite salle où se trouvait au fond le grand et majestueux trône d'Odin, Thor leva son marteau Mjöllnir en l'air en poussant un cri dans le but de se faire acclamer de l'assistance.

Il descendit les marches rapidement, passant au milieu de l'allée de soldats qui se tenaient droit sans bouger. Tout en riant, en profitant des acclamations de son public, Thor jeta son marteau en l'air et le rattrapa, le plaçant devant lui en riant de manière suffisante et enjoué. De là où elle était, Sif ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Ah… Épargne-nous ça ! » Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, même si le comportement de son ami l'amusait.

Frigga qui se trouvait près du trône regarda son époux Odin qui était assied, fixant sans ciller son fils qui avançait vers lui. Thor continuait de marcher au milieu de l'allée de soldats, en levant Mjöllnir en l'air tout en poussant un autre cri fièrement sous les acclamations du public présent.

« Oui ! » Lança-t-il les bras grands ouverts afin de pousser les acclamations à devenir encore plus fortes.

Odin continuait de regarder son fils, tenant son long sceptre d'une main. Thor arriva face au trône et s'agenouilla, posant bruyamment son marteau au sol et retirant son casque qu'il posa devant lui. Avec un grand sourire qui ornait toujours son visage, il fit un clin d'œil à Frigga qui lui souriait malgré son comportement désinvolte. Alors qu'Odin se levait, Thor continua de regarder avec le même grand sourire ses amis les trois Guerriers, se trouvant alignés près du trône, qui le regardait fièrement. Odin donna un coup contre le sol avec son sceptre et le silence se fit dans la seconde qui suivit.

« Thor, fils d'Odin, mon héritier. » Loki son frère, baissa les yeux vers le sol tout en écoutant. « Premier de mes enfants. » Frigga fixait maintenant son fils d'un air fier. « Depuis si longtemps doté du puissant marteau Mjöllnir. » Thor regardait son père, un air sérieux ayant pris place sur son visage. « Forgé jadis au cœur d'une étoile mourante. Son pouvoir est sans égal en tant qu'arme de destruction ou outil de construction. Un compagnon de choix pour un roi. Je protège et défend Asgard et les vies des innocents à travers les neufs royaumes… »

La voix d'Odin déclinait pour ceux qui étaient trop loin de lui pour entendre.

Au niveau de l'armurerie située sous la salle du trône, deux gardes faisaient leur ronde paisiblement, tout en guettant les reliques qu'abritait ce lieu sans se rendre compte que certains murs se glaçaient.

« Fais-tu serment de veiller sur les neuf royaumes ? » Demanda Odin.

« J'en fais serment. » Répondit le dieu du tonnerre sans dévier le regard de son père.

« Et fais-tu serment de préserver la paix ? »

« J'en fais serment. »

« Fais-tu serment… d'être indifférent à l'égoïsme et à l'ambition et de te consacrer uniquement au bien de ces royaumes. »

« J'en fais serment ! » Lança Thor en brandissant son marteau en l'air.

« Alors en ce jour… Moi Odin, père de toutes choses, te proclame donc… » Il s'arrêta net, ce que Thor ne tarda pas à remarquer tandis que son sourire disparaissait de son visage.

De la glace se répandait dans la salle des reliques et en sortit des créatures de gèle qui ne tardèrent pas à maitriser les deux gardes.

« Les géants des glaces… » Murmura Odin.

Les trois créatures s'élancèrent jusqu'au coffre dégageant une puissance glaciale. L'un d'eux s'en saisit et ils se retournèrent afin de quitter le lieu. Odin frappa de son sceptre le sol afin de libérer la grille de la salle des reliques renfermant un automate de métal. De sa tête sortit un jet de flamme qui détruisit l'une des créatures d'un seul coup, puis ce fut le tour des deux autres. Une fois que ce fut fait, l'automate se recula, retournant derrière la grille qui se reforma.

Odin descendit de son trône et se mit à marcher rapidement afin de rejoindre l'armurerie. Thor qui sentait la colère lui monter se releva et suivit son père silencieusement, Loki sur ses talons.

Arrivés dans la salle, tout trois observèrent les couches de glace répandus un peu partout ainsi que les cadavres des gardes au sol.

« Les jotuns doivent payer pour leur méfait. » Annonça Thor sérieusement.

« Ils ont payés. Payés de leurs vies. » Répondit Odin en observant le coffre dégageant une aura bleu glaciale. « Le Destructeur a fait son œuvre, le coffre est sauf et tout est bien. »

« Tout est bien ? » S'étonna Thor. « Ces monstres ont forcés l'armurerie. Si les géants des glaces avaient volés ne serait-ce qu'une de ces reliques… »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Le coupa son père.

« Et bien je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Loki observait en retrait la conversation entre son père et son frère sans rien dire, restant neutre.

« J'ai conclu une trêve avec Laufey, roi des jotuns. »

« Mais il vient de l'enfreindre votre trêve et il vous sait vulnérable. »

« Quelle mesure prendrais-tu ? » Demanda Odin après s'être retourné vers Thor.

« Marcher sur Jotunheim comme vous jadis. Leur donner une leçon, les mettre à genoux pour que plus jamais ils n'osent franchir nos frontières. »

« Ce n'est là que la pensée d'un guerrier. » Fit Odin.

« C'était un acte de guerre ! »

« C'était l'acte d'une poignée de soldats courant à leur perte. »

« Ils sont parvenus jusqu'ici ! »

« Nous trouverons la brèche dans nos défenses et la consolideront. »

« En tant que roi d'Asgard… »

« Mais tu n'es pas roi ! » Le coupa Odin d'une voix forte, ce qui arrêta Thor, semblant blessé dans son orgueil. « Pas encore. » Le père de toute chose quitta la salle, laissant seuls ses deux fils dont un semblant contenir sa rage.

Vexé et sous le coup de la colère, étant seul dans la salle des reliques après le départ silencieux de Loki, Thor remonta à pas lourd jusqu'au palais, essayant comme il pouvait de contenir sa colère. La foule avait commencé à se dissiper autour de la résidence d'Odin ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur massacrante du dieu du tonnerre. Lorsque celui-ci eu rejoint la salle de banquet, il vit la pièce vide de monde où se trouvait seulement la longue table dressé pour le festin prévu après la cérémonie en l'honneur du nouveau roi d'Asgard.

La vision de cette table, cumulée à la colère intérieure grondante de Thor le fit sortir de ses gonds. Il retira sa longue cape rouge d'une main outrageuse et alla renverser la table et tout ce qui se trouvait dessus, juste par la force de ses bras tout en poussant un fort cri de rage. Ayant évacué son surplus de colère, Thor alla s'asseoir sur une marche, près d'une colonne dorée, essayant de retrouver son calme. Loki qui se trouvait derrière la colonne, et qui avait pu observer son frère retourner la table en rage, s'approcha de lui doucement, ce que ce dernier remarqua.

« Tu ferais mieux d'éviter ma compagnie en ce moment mon frère. » Annonça-t-il tandis que Loki s'assied à coté de lui. « Dire que ce devait être mon jour de gloire. »

« Il viendra. » Répondit l'autre dieu à voix basse en le regardant, essayant de l'apaiser. « En son temps. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Lança l'un des trois Guerriers suivit par les deux autres et de Sif, qui portaient toujours leurs tenus d'apparat.

Ils observèrent la table renversée ainsi que le désordre, à cause de la nourriture éparpillé un peu partout sur le sol. Loki les regarda brièvement avant de se retourner vers son frère.

« Si cela peut te consoler, je crois que tu es dans le vrai. Pour les géants du froid, pour Laufey et pour tout le reste. » Tandis qu'il parlait, Sif écoutait d'une oreille attentive alors qu'elle voyait devant elle Volstagg, surnommé l'énorme, en train de récupérer un plateau des victuailles qui avait été épargné. « S'ils sont parvenus à briser les défenses d'Asgard une première fois, rien ne dit qu'ils ne vont pas recommencer. Et peut-être avec une armée. »

« Exactement. » Fit Thor, attentif aux explications de son frère.

« Mais quoique tu souhaite faire, il te faudra défier notre père. » Termina Loki qui vit son frère le regarder dans les yeux avant de se relever. « Non ! Non, non, non, non, non… Je connais ce regard ! »

« Non ! C'est le seul moyen de renforcer nos frontières une fois pour toute. » Assura Thor.

« C'est de la folie. » Renchérit Loki.

« Folie ? Quel genre de folie ? » Demanda Volstagg devant le plateau de nourriture auquel il s'apprêtait à faire un sort.

« Nous partons pour Jotunheim. » Annonça Thor de sa voix grave.

Loki ne rajouta rien pour essayer d'arrêter son frère tandis que Volstagg s'était mis à rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une excursion sur terre. » Commença Fandral, ayant sa barbe et une moustache blonde finement taillé. « Où il te suffit d'éclairs et de tonnerre pour que les mortels te vénèrent comme un dieu. Il s'agit de Jotunheim. »

« Mon père a forcé les portes de Jotunheim, a vaincu leur armée et s'est emparé de leur écrin. » Se justifia Thor tandis que Loki mis l'une de ses mains sur son front, cachant toute expression de son visage. « Nous, il nous faut seulement des réponses. »

« Nous n'avons pas le droit. » Soutint Sif, malgré les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le dieu du tonnerre. Ce dernier ricana, affichant un sourire narquois sur son visage.

« Mes amis, avez-vous oubliés tout ce que nous avons accomplis ensemble ? » Demanda Thor en s'approchant des autres, tandis que Loki se contentait de regarder, comme d'habitude, sans rien dire. « Fandral, Hogun, qui vous a entrainé dans les plus glorieuses des batailles ? »

« C'est toi. » Répondit Hogun en baissant les yeux tandis que Thor le fixait après s'être arrêté près de lui.

« Et Volstagg qui t'as régalé au point que tu en as cru avoir rendu l'âme et être au Valhalla ? » Demanda le dieu du tonnerre en prenant l'homme énorme à partie alors que ce dernier continuait de s'occuper de la nourriture qu'il se préparait à engloutir.

« C'est toi. » Admis ce dernier après avoir émit un petit rire.

« Et oui ! » Réagit Thor en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule. « Et Sif… » Il se retourna pour s'avancer vers elle. « Qui a donné tord à tous ceux qui refusaient de croire qu'une jeune fille pouvait être une des plus farouche guerrière de l'histoire du royaume ? »

« C'est moi. » Répondit la déesse calmement ne voulant pas rentrer dans le jeu du prince, fils d'Odin.

« C'est vrai mais je t'ai apporté mon soutient. » Il se retourna vers les autres avec un grand sourire. « Mes amis, nous partons pour Jotunheim. »

* * *

_**La suite arrivera rapidement !**_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A plus ! Leonem ;)**_


	4. L'acte de trop

_**Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh.  
**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Chapitre 3**

**L'acte de trop**

Thor, marchant rapidement, se faisait emboiter le pas par Loki ainsi que le trio palatin qui portait des vêtements légèrement plus chauds qu'à leurs habitudes, quand à Sif, cette dernière portait un manteau fin avec une capuche afin de se protéger du froid. Par mesure de prudence, Thor avait demandé à Loki d'utiliser sa magie afin de les cacher de la vue des personnes qu'ils pourraient croiser. Tous regardaient autour d'eux afin de n'attirer l'attention de personne avant de rejoindre les écuries du palais. Chacun prit son cheval puis ils quittèrent au galop la demeure d'Odin.

Le bruit des sabots résonnaient contre le pont arc-en-ciel sur lequel ils avançaient. Les portes du pont s'ouvrirent les laissant rejoindre le chemin menant jusqu'à l'entrée du Bifröst, un dôme ayant une pointe en son sommet. Thor fit ralentir son cheval blanc et en descendit une fois qu'il fut à l'arrêt. Les autres derrière lui l'imitèrent avant que tous ne s'avancent jusqu'à l'entrée qui était gardé par Heimdall, le gardien du Bifröst, portant une armure dorée et ayant ses deux mains sur son épée dont la pointe touchait le sol.

« Laisse-moi faire. » Fit Loki en passant devant Thor avec un sourire confiant. Le dieu du tonnerre s'arrêta sans rien dire, tout comme les autres qui observèrent Loki d'un air dubitatif. « Noble Heimdall… »

« Vous n'êtes pas vêtus assez chaudement. » L'interrompit ce dernier sans bouger.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Croyez-vous donc pouvoir me tromper ? » Loki poussa un rire du fond de sa gorge, essayant de feindre l'ignorance.

« Tu fais surement erreur… »

« Assez ! » Lança Thor ce qui fit se taire Loki dans la seconde, avant que le dieu aux cheveux blond ne se mette devant son frère. « Heimdall, pouvons-nous passer ? »

« Jamais aucun ennemi n'avait échappé à ma vigilance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » Annonça le gardien. « J'aimerais savoir ce qui a pu se passer. »

« Alors ne dit à personne où nous sommes allés jusqu'à notre retour, est-ce que c'est clair ? » Ordonna Thor avant de dépasser le gardien et d'avancer à l'intérieur du dôme.

Sif et le trio palatin suivirent le mouvement tandis que Loki ne bougeait pas.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Lui demanda Volstagg. « Le beau parleur est devenu muet ? » Les deux autres guerriers ricanèrent à cette réflexion.

Thor tenant Mjöllnir en main avança, contournant la partie centrale surélevé, tout comme les autres derrière lui, allant se tenir face au mur du fond. Heimdall monta sur la partie surélevé et incéra son épée à l'intérieur, provoquant la mise en route du Bifröst dont le dôme se mit à tourner sur lui-même de plus en plus rapidement. La pointe qui se trouvait sur le sommet du dôme s'inclina, ouvrant un passage dans une explosion d'énergie pur, face aux asgardiens.

« Prenez garde. » Prévint Heimdall tandis que des éclairs contrôlant le Bifröst sortaient de son épée pour atteindre le plafond du dôme de manière constante. « J'ai prêté serment depuis toujours de protéger ce royaume et de veiller sur ces portes. Si votre retour menace la sécurité d'Asgard, le Bifröst vous sera interdit d'accès et vous serez condamnés à mourir dans la froideur de Jotunheim. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas laisser le pont ouvert pour nous ? » Demanda Volstagg.

« Le maintenir ouvert déchainerais tout les pouvoirs du Bifröst qui détruirait Jotunheim et vous avec lui. »

« Je n'ai pas prévu de mourir aujourd'hui. » Annonça Thor avec un grand sourire arrogant.

« Comme aucun de nous. » Renchérit Heimdall avant d'enfoncer d'avantage son épée provoquant l'aspiration de Thor et des autres à l'intérieur du Bifröst.

À l'intérieur du pont entre Asgard et Jotunheim, la puissance était telle que les asgardiens devaient lutter afin de contrôler leur trajectoire de vol et ne pas se retrouver expulsés hors du Bifröst. Thor avait Mjöllnir qu'il tenait vers l'avant afin de guider sa trajectoire au mieux tandis que les autres se tenaient aussi droit que possible. Ils quittèrent le pont et s'écrasèrent dans un bruit retentissant contre les terres glacés et sombre de Jotunheim.

Thor regarda autour de lui le paysage glacial et désolé, tout comme Loki et les autres, observant les alentours prudemment.

« Nous ne devrions pas être ici. » Assura Hogun.

« Il faut faire vite. » Lança Thor tout en commençant à avancer, suivit de près par les autres.

Jotunheim était un endroit où le froid régnait en maitre, tout le long du chemin que le groupe suivit, de nombreux morceaux de glace tombaient pèle mêle, rendant l'endroit encore moins rassurant qu'il ne pouvait l'être déjà. Le petit groupe avançait prudemment tout en regardant les nombreuses colonnes, semblant instables, qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Tout en restant sur le qui-vive, l'endroit leur semblait malgré tout désert.

« Où sont-ils ? » Demanda Sif alors que le groupe s'approchait de ce qui ressemblait à une bâtisse.

« Ils se cachent. » Répondit Thor. « Comme le font tous les pleutres. »

Le vent froid mêlé à des flocons de neiges frigorifiait les guerriers qui malgré tout essayaient d'y rester insensible.

« Vous avez fait une longue route pour mourir asgardiens. » Annonça une voix grave résonnant dans le lieu.

« Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin. »

« Nous savons qui tu es. »

« Comment vos hommes ont-ils pu entrer à Asgard ? » Demanda le dieu du tonnerre tandis qu'une silhouette assise sur un trône gelé se mit à tourner la tête, fixant de ses yeux rouges les visiteurs. Il prit le temps de pousser un petit grognement avant de répondre.

« La demeure d'Odin est emplie de traitres. »

« N'essayer pas de diffamer mon père à travers vos mensonges ! »

À ces mots, Laufey, roi des jotuns se leva brusquement et fit face aux asgardiens, visiblement en colère.

« Ton père est un assassin et un voleur. Et pourquoi viens-tu ici ? Pour faire la paix ? Tu rêve de bataille, tu en meurs d'envie. Tu n'es qu'un enfant qui veut être un homme aux yeux de son père. »

« Et bien cet enfant commence à se lasser de vos moqueries. » Répondit Thor tandis que des bruits de pas se laissaient entendre autour des asgardiens qui étaient encerclés par des géants des glaces.

L'un des géants fit apparaître une arme de glace à son bras, puis en apparurent d'autres aux bras des autres jotuns tandis que le fils aîné d'Odin se préparait à lui répondre.

« Thor, je t'en pris, réfléchie. » Lui souffla Loki en s'approchant près de lui. « Face à eux, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. »

« Reste à ta place mon frère ! » Répondit Thor en prenant à peine le soin de regarder Loki, sentant sa colère monter rapidement.

« Vous ignorez ce que vos actes vont déchainer. » Annonça Laufey. « Je le sais. » Continua-t-il après un assez long silence. « Partez, pendant que je vous le permets encore. »

Un géant s'avança silencieusement, ne laissant entendre que les bruits de ses pas dans la neige, fixant Thor de haut.

« Et bien nous acceptons… votre offre très charitable. » Répondit Loki tandis que son frère se tourna pour le regarder quelques secondes, semblant essayer de peser le pour et le contre. Loki se retourna, avançant lentement vers les autres. « Viens mon frère. » Thor finit, après un moment, par se décider à s'en retourner ce qui suscita une réaction immédiate du géant qui se trouvait face à lui.

« Rentre vite chez toi petite princesse. » Lança le géant qui avait soutenu le regard de Thor.

« Gagné. » Fit Loki sans bouger.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Thor qui empoigna son marteau avant de se retourner pour frapper violemment le géant derrière lui. La créature décolla, allant percuter un mur plus loin.

« Au suivant. » Annonça le dieu du tonnerre. La bagarre s'amorça entre les géants des glaces et les asgardiens qui n'hésitèrent pas à riposter avec leurs armes. Sif repoussa tous ceux qui osèrent s'approcher d'elle un peu trop près, le trio n'était pas en reste et était même encore plus offensif. D'où il était, Laufey observait le spectacle sans bouger tandis que Thor assomma l'un de ses adversaires au sol avec son marteau. « Essayer au moins de faire semblant de vous battre ! » Laufey fit un signe de tête à d'autres géants d'intervenir. Ces derniers accoururent, l'un d'eux frappant violemment le sol provoquant une onde de choc brisant la glace plus loin, touchant l'un des asgardiens. Un autre grogna puissamment, ce que Thor fit en réponse avant d'essayer de le frapper avec son marteau, ce que la créature parât et le frappa d'un coup de tête. Thor ricana alors qu'il semblait à peine étourdit avant d'être projeté plus loin au sol par un seconde coup. Il se releva rapidement en poussant un râle de satisfaction. « J'aime mieux ça. » Le dieu du tonnerre lança Mjöllnir jusqu'à celui qui l'avait frappé avant qu'il ne lui revienne en main.

De leur coté, le trio palatin et Sif commençaient à peiner sous le nombre des géants. Hogun lança l'un de ses couteaux sur un géant qui menaçait Sif tandis que plus loin, Loki se défendait en utilisant sa magie, piégeant ses ennemis par une fausse enveloppe corporelle qu'il faisait apparaître au bord d'un précipice. Il fit ensuite disparaître son double. Le trio et Sif continuaient de se battre quand soudain Volstagg se fit toucher le bras et fut comme brulé à cet endroit.

« Ne les laissez pas vous toucher ! » Hurla-t-il afin de prévenir les autres.

Thor n'y prêta même pas attention et continua de se battre tandis que les ennemis affluaient de partout. Loki se fit avoir par l'un des géants qui lui prit le bras, mais il ne brula pas, sa main se mettant à bleuir. Le géant s'arrêta, regardant Loki fixement avant que ce dernier n'en termine avec lui. Il fixa l'extrémité de son bras avec effrois tandis qu'il reprenait des couleurs lentement.

Fandral prenait du plaisir à battre ses ennemis de sa lame mais par surprise il fut embroché contre une pique de glace, poussant un cri de douleur indescriptible. Loki repoussa ceux qui se trouvaient autour de Fandral afin de le protéger et Sif compris qu'il n'était pas possible de gagner dans une telle situation.

« Thor ! » Appela-t-elle.

Ce dernier continuait d'abattre les géants autour de lui sans prêter une oreille attentive tandis que Volstagg et Hogun sortaient Fandral de l'objet sur lequel il était embroché.

« Il faut qu'on parte Thor ! » Hurla Loki.

« Et bien partez ! » Répondit ce dernier toujours pris dans son combat, abattant plusieurs géants en un lancé de son marteau.

Laufey décida de libérer une autre créature, prise dans la glace. La créature aux yeux rouge s'éveilla, attirant l'attention des asgardiens sauf Thor qui était déjà occupé avec d'autres géants.

« Courez ! » Ordonna Volstagg alors qu'il avait prit sur ses épaules le corps de Fandral.

« Thor ! » Appela une nouvelle fois Loki tout en s'éloignant avec les autres, tandis que la créature gigantesque qui venait de s'éveiller finissait de se libérer de sa prison de glace.

Thor ne prêta pas attention aux appels de ses amis, ni à la créature s'éveillant, trop occupé à frapper autant de géants des glaces qu'il pouvait.

La créature se libéra de la dernière couche de glace qui le recouvrait et poussa un grognement sourd, ce qui n'échappa pas à Fandral qui se trouvait sur l'épaule de Volstagg. Il vit clairement la créature géante, courant à quatre pattes, se mettant en chasse dans leur direction.

Plus loin, n'ayant pas bougé d'où il était, Thor utilisa Mjöllnir pour fendre ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds afin de repousser ses adversaires, provoquant l'érosion de la glace qui composait le sol devant lui. Ceci n'arrêta pas la créature qui tenta d'un coup de queue d'arrêter Sif dans sa course. Constatant qu'il était encerclé, Thor fit tournoyer son marteau dans sa main et le mit en l'air, invoquant les éclairs avant de frapper lourdement le sol. Ce geste provoqua la destruction instantanée de la glace autour de lui, repoussant ses ennemis. Le coup fut tellement puissant que la glace sur laquelle courraient ses amis pour fuir se retrouva elle aussi en train de se détruire.

La créature qui poursuivait le petit groupe avançait vite et manqua d'atteindre Hogun avant de tomber dans un précipice crée par le coup de Thor. Fandral ne put s'empêcher de rire de soulagement malgré le fait que les asgardiens étaient toujours poursuivit. Le sol s'écroulait, tuant des dizaines de géants des glaces dans le même temps alors que le petit groupe continuait de courir et que la créature qui les avait prit en chasse s'acharnait à les suivre par en dessous. Les asgardiens sautèrent par-dessus plusieurs petites crevasses, essayant de trouver un endroit stable.

« Heimdall ! Ouvre le pont ! » Lança l'un d'eux alors qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus allez bien loin, se trouvant face à un gouffre.

La créature qui les avait poursuivit remonta devant eux, les ayant à sa merci, ce que constata Thor d'où il était. Loki fixait sans bouger l'étrange et effrayant opposant qui leur grogna une nouvelle fois dessus. Le dieu du tonnerre fit tournoyer son marteau puis s'envola afin de rejoindre les autres alors que la créature terminait de remonter sur le sol de glace, se préparant à les attaquer. Thor vola, marteau en avant, traversant la tête de la créature qui avait la bouche ouverte. Cette dernière poussa un cri strident avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Le dieu du tonnerre se posa à genoux face à son ennemi achevé et se releva tandis que la créature tombait dans le gouffre. Il se retourna en souriant de manière confiante mais son sourire disparu rapidement lorsqu'il constata que les géants des glaces, avec à leur tête Laufey, les avaient suivis et encerclaient le groupe de toutes parts.

Lorsque les jotuns se mirent à courir vers les asgardiens dans le but de les achever, un bruit sourd résonna et des éclairs apparurent avant que le Bifröst ne s'ouvre au niveau du ciel, laissant passer dans sa lumière arc-en-ciel, Odin sur son cheval à huit pattes. Sleipnir, fier destrier du grand dieu, se cabra tout en hennissant tandis qu'Odin, portant son imposante armure, brandissait son sceptre en l'air de manière dominatrice.

Une fois les quatre sabots avant du cheval retombés au sol, la lumière du Bifröst disparu laissant l'assemblée silencieuse.

« Mon père ! Nous pouvons les achever à nous deux ! » Lança Thor fièrement en brandissant Mjöllnir, sa voix résonnant tandis que Loki qui se tenait derrière lui, ne semblait pas du même avis.

« Silence ! » Ordonna Odin d'une voix résonnante, ce qui stoppa Thor.

Laufey, monté sur un socle de glace, le fit bouger pour arriver à hauteur du roi d'Asgard pour lui faire face.

« Père de toutes choses, tu sembles à bout de forces. » Constata le roi des jotuns calmement.

« Laufey, arrête cette folie. » Demanda Odin qui semblait chancelant sur sa selle.

« Ton enfant en est responsable. »

« C'est vrai. Ce sont les frasques d'un enfant. Traite-les comme tel. Toi et moi pouvons en finir sur le champ, avant un nouveau bain de sang. »

« L'heure n'est plus à la diplomatie, père de toutes choses. » Annonça Laufey de sa voix grave. « Il obtiendra ce qu'il veut, la guerre et la mort. »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Répondit Odin tandis que le roi des jotuns fit apparaître un poignard de glace dans sa main.

Avant même qu'il puisse tenter de frapper Odin, ce dernier brandit son sceptre en l'air, le repoussant violemment en arrière contre le sol dans une lumière arc-en-ciel avant qu'il ne disparaisse, emmenant avec lui le petit groupe d'asgardiens.

Laufey regarda l'ouverture dans le ciel se refermer, son regard terrible trahissant ses pensées.

De retour à Asgard, le Bifröst ralentissait tandis que sa pointe remontait vers le ciel.

« Pourquoi nous avez-vous ramené ? » Demanda Thor de manière excédé.

« Sait-tu seulement ce que tu as déclenché ? » Lança Odin qui avait posé à coté de lui son sceptre qui restait droit debout.

« Je protégeais ma terre. » Répondit son fils ainé.

« Tu ne peux même pas protéger tes amis. » Constata le père de toutes choses en retirant l'épée d'Heimdall de son socle afin de fermer le Bifröst. « Comment pourrais-tu protéger un royaume ? » Il lança l'épée à son propriétaire qui la rattrapa alors que les éclairs à l'intérieur du bâtiment avaient disparus. « Emmener-le en salle de soin. » Ordonna-t-il aux deux guerriers encore valides et à Sif. « Tout de suite ! »

« Il n'y aura plus de royaume à protéger si vous avez peur d'agir ! » Contesta Thor tandis que ses amis et Heimdall se retiraient de l'endroit. « Quel qu'en soit le prix, les jotuns doivent apprendre à me craindre, comme ils vous craignaient jadis ! »

Loki qui n'avait pas bougé d'où il était depuis qu'il était rentré, se contentait d'écouter, se retenant de se mêler de la discussion.

« C'est de l'orgueil et de la vanité, pas de l'autorité. Tu as oublié tout ce que je t'ai enseigné sur la patience du guerrier ! » Constata Odin.

« Lorsqu'ils vous voient faire preuve de patience, les neuf royaumes se rient de nous. » Lança Thor, sentant sa colère prendre le dessus sur ce qui lui restait de contrôle. « Vous êtes d'un autre temps, vous vous contenteriez de paroles pendant qu'Asgard s'effondre. »

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant ! » Hurla Odin étant lui-même crispé par la colère. « Cruel ! Et cupide ! »

« Et je ne vois devant moi qu'un vieux fou ! »

Le visage du roi d'Asgard se décrispa, commençant à fixer le sol tristement tandis que Thor commençait à peine à prendre conscience de ses paroles.

« Oui… J'étais fou… de t'avoir cru prêt. »

« Père… » Commença Loki en s'avançant alors qu'il fut arrêté par Odin par un simple cri en le pointant du doigt pour qu'il se taise, ce qu'il fit en se figeant.

Baissant le bras et toujours en penchant la tête, le père de toutes choses attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Thor, fils d'Odin… » Il le regarda tristement. « Je t'accuse d'avoir trahis le commandement de ton roi. » Le dieu du tonnerre commença à ressentir de la honte mais plus encore celle de son père qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. « Par ton arrogance et ta stupidité, tu as livré ces paisibles royaumes et ces vies innocentes à l'horreur et à la désolation de la guerre. »

Odin prit son sceptre et le planta dans le socle du Bifröst, le mettant en marche. Thor sentit le dôme se mettre à tourner et voyait les éclairs du pont tournoyer mais continuait d'observer son père, qui s'avança face à lui, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Tu es indigne de ces royaumes ! » S'énerva le roi d'Asgard en retirant deux parties de l'armure qui se trouvait au niveau de la poitrine de Thor. « Tu es indigne de ton rang ! » Il continua en lui arrachant sa cape rouge tandis que son fils l'observait sans rien dire, sentant la peur s'emparer de lui. « Et tu es indigne… » Odin le regarda dans les yeux durant de longues secondes avant de continuer. « De la famille… que tu viens de trahir. »

Un long silence s'instaura, Loki continuait d'observer la scène sans rien dire tandis que son frère était aussi silencieux tout en s'inquiétant de son sort. Odin baissa les yeux avant de s'éloigner de son fils aîné. Il se retourna vers lui une nouvelle fois, une main tendu.

« Je te retire donc ton pouvoir ! » Mjöllnir qui se trouvait dans la main du dieu du tonnerre vola jusque dans celle du roi d'Asgard. « Au nom de mon père ! » A ces mots, une partie de l'armure de Thor se désintégra de l'un de ses bras. « Et de son père avant lui ! » L'autre bras de l'armure disparu également. « Moi, Odin, père de toutes choses, je te bannie ! »

Il pointa Mjöllnir sur son ancien possesseur, détruisant dans un jet de lumière ce qui pouvait rester de l'armure de Thor avant de le projeter en l'air, le faisant voler par-dessus le système d'ouverture du Bifröst, le jetant dans le pont arc-en-ciel sous les yeux de Loki, qui s'approcha de l'ouverture.

« Quiconque possèdera ce marteau, s'il s'en trouve digne, recevra le pouvoir de Thor. » Murmura Odin contre Mjöllnir avant de le lancer également dans le Bifröst sous les yeux de Loki.

Thor chutait, tête la première dans le pont arc-en-ciel, sans pouvoirs, sans armure, réduit à l'état de rien et ayant perdu sa dignité, ignorant où il allait finir par tomber…

* * *

_**A partir de maintenant, les choses sérieuses commencent^^ et un grand merci à jaller-skirata pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir !  
**_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A très vite ! Leonem ;)**_


	5. Une simple aurore boréale

_**Salut ! Comme promis c'est à partir de maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent ! Un grand merci à jaller-skirata et à Roselia001 pour leurs reviews^^ Enjoy !  
**_

* * *

_**Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh.  
**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire.**_

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Chapitre 4**

**Une simple aurore boréale**

Puente Antiguo

Nouveau-Mexique

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, le ciel était sombre et pas un bruit, à l'exception de grillons ou autres insectes nocturnes, ne s'entendait. Seule une camionnette aménagée, équipée de quelques spot lumineux sur son toit et ayant ses phares actionnés, dégageais un peu de lumière au milieu de la terre désolée. A l'intérieur de l'engin, l'on pouvait entendre de multiples sons émanent de différentes machines complexes. Trois personnes s'activaient dans la pénombre, touchant aux réglages des différentes machines, provoquant par moment certains grésillements désagréables. En retrait, à l'avant de la camionnette, à la place du conducteur, se trouvait une quatrième personne semblant mourir d'ennui.

Les lumières de l'engin furent éteintes et à l'intérieur, une femme bougea, montant sur le toit de la voiture pour récupérer un boitier qu'elle observa avec l'homme et la jeune femme qui étaient à l'arrière avec elle. Les chiffres s'affichant dessus étaient comme affolés, changeant tout les quarts de secondes. Les trois personnes regardaient le ciel sombre, semblant comme attendre quelque chose. La femme remarqua malgré le noir, l'air dépité de sa voisine et sentit également celui de la personne qui se trouvait juste de l'autre coté, regardant les chiffres du compteur par-dessus son épaule. L'autre personne se trouvant à l'avant ne disait mot, s'étant peut-être endormie.

« Ça va venir. » Assura la femme, sentant que la patience des personnes autour d'elle semblait disparaître.

« J'peux allumer la radio ? » Demanda celle devant le volant, que la femme pensait être endormie.

« Non. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

« Jane, tu peux pas continuer comme ça. » Lança l'unique homme présent.

« C'est dingue ! Les dix-sept dernières occurrences étaient prévisibles à la seconde près ! » S'énerva la scientifique après être redescendu à l'intérieur de l'engin, en regardant son matériel, ignorant volontairement la réflexion de l'homme près d'elle.

« Calme-toi Jane ! » Fit la personne assise à coté d'elle en lui prenant un bras pour l'arrêter. « Ce n'est pas en t'entêtant comme ça et en t'enfonçant dans le boulot que ça va t'aider à réfléchir. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Athéna. » Répliqua Jane sans bouger, sentant la poigne ferme qu'avait la jeune femme sur son bras.

« Oh que si tu le sais. Je ne suis pas très douée pour ces choses là mais je sais que si tu agis de la sorte c'est parce que tu as peur. Peur de donner une réponse à Jordan après ce que t'as fait Donald. »

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler… » Marmonna Jane en penchant la tête, cherchant un point à fixer malgré l'obscurité.

« Jane, ça va faire une dizaine de jours que nous sommes ici et toujours rien. » Continua l'homme. « Tout comme Athéna l'as dit, j'ai pu voir moi aussi que tu n'allais pas bien mais si tu avais vraiment besoin de compagnie et d'écoute, tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite. D'autant que j'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

« Et tu savais que je ne pouvais pas venir non plus. » Renchérie Athénaïs. « Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici et en plus moi aussi j'ai du travail, mon mémoire pour assurer mon Master n'est pas terminé, loin de là, et l'échéance approche à grand pas. » La jeune femme lâcha le bras de Jane qui se remit à regarder toutes ses machines avec frénésie.

« Jane, ton boulot c'est l'astrophysique, c'est pas la chasse aux tempêtes. » Fit l'homme en la regardant sortir son ordinateur et l'allumer.

« Je suis certaine qu'il y a un lien entre ces perturbations atmosphériques et mes recherches. D'accord, je l'admets, c'est vrai que ma vie personnel est un peu en vrac en ce moment mais là, ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit mais bien de recherches scientifiques. Qui pourrait bien aussi toucher la communauté historienne. » Termina Jane en se tournant pour regarder Athénaïs dont elle ne vit que la silhouette avant de fixer de nouveau son écran d'ordinateur. « Erik, je… je ne t'aurais fait jamais fait venir d'aussi loin si j'avais eu le moindre doute. Il en va de même pour toi Athéna, je sais qu'en ce moment c'est aussi difficile pour toi, avec tes examens et le reste, comme tu dis, mais j'ai aussi besoin de toi. »

« Jane ! » Appela l'autre fille à l'avant. « Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil. » Tous les regards se rivèrent vers l'extérieur, où une lumière tourbillonnante apparaissait à la surface du ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Se demanda la scientifique.

Cette dernière, Athéna et Erik se déplacèrent dans la camionnette afin de mieux voir le ciel par l'ouverture au plafond.

« T'avais pas dit que ça serait une simple aurore boréale ? » Demanda Erik en haussant le ton alors que les jets de lumière au niveau du ciel augmentaient d'intensité.

« Fonce ! » Ordonna Jane à la jeune femme qui se trouvait au volant. Les phares rallumés, l'engin démarra en trombe, roulant sur des bosses et des creux, provocant des secousses au véhicule. « C'est pas vrai ! Ah ! » Cria la scientifique en faisant attention à son matériel à l'arrière tandis qu'Athéna se tenait comme elle pouvait à son siège à l'arrière. « Faut s'approcher ! » Annonça Jane lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de secousses violentes alors qu'elle se tenait près de la conductrice.

« Ouais très drôle ! » Fit la jeune femme au volant.

« Fonce ! » Ordonna une nouvelle fois Jane. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, la voiture continuait d'avancer à vive allure, sous les ricanements de Darcy qui était au volant. La scientifique sortit sa caméra et s'assied à la place passager à l'avant afin de filmer par la fenêtre de la portière, la chute d'une masse étrange tombant du ciel avant de s'écraser violemment contre le sol dans une explosion qui laissa Athéna, qui se trouvait au niveau de la portière arrière, sans voix. L'onde de choc étant si violente, que de peur, Darcy tourna le volant afin d'échapper au nuage sombre provoqué par ce qui était mystérieusement tombé par terre. « Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Jane.

« J'veux pas mourir pour une mention à l'examen ! » S'écria Darcy tandis que la scientifique prit le volant d'une main pour la forcer à retourner vers le point de chute.

Erik à l'arrière, essayait de s'accrocher comme il pouvait, ayant la désagréable sensation d'être balloté comme du linge dans un tambour de machine à laver. Perdant toute notion d'espace et alors que les deux autres femmes criaient de peur, Athéna qui avait toujours la tête à l'extérieur de la voiture, vit apparaître des éclairs autour du nuage tombant au sol, accompagné d'une étrange lumière bleutée.

Jane força une nouvelle fois Darcy à tourner le volant, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière décide d'appuyer violemment sur la pédale de frein. Soudain quelque chose entra en collision avec l'engin et le repoussa un peu plus loin de l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. Après avoir fait plusieurs tours sur lui-même, le véhicule s'immobilisa dans un énième cri de Jane mêlé à celui aigu de Darcy. Après quelques secondes où les quatre passagers étaient comme en état de choc, Athéna suivit par Jane sortirent les premières de la voiture tandis que le bruit grondant du ciel disparaissait au loin. Chacune sortit sa lampe torche tandis qu'Erik et Darcy ne tardèrent pas à suivre.

« Là-bas ! Il y a quelqu'un à terre ! » Annonça Athéna en pointant la lumière de sa lampe quelques mètres en avant pour laisser distinguer une silhouette inerte.

« Légalement je crois que c'est toi la responsable ! » Annonça Darcy à Jane de manière paniqué.

« Sort la trousse de soins ! » Lui ordonna cette dernière en avançant vers la silhouette inerte tandis qu'Athéna s'était déjà agenouillée à coté. Jane imita la position de son amie et constata que la personne semblait inconsciente. « S'il vous plait, soyez gentil, ça serait sympa de pas mourir ! D'accord ? » S'écria la scientifique, ayant dans le dos la lumière des phares de la voiture qui découpait sa silhouette ainsi que celle d'Athéna qui ne disait rien.

Erik et Darcy s'approchèrent doucement tandis que Jane attendait une réponse, du moins un son de vie, qui n'arriva pas à ses oreilles.

« Il a l'air de respirer… » Annonça Athéna.

« Mais d'où est-ce qu'il peut bien venir ? » Se demanda Jane.

Athénaïs observa l'homme gisant sur le sol, il semblait respirer de manière saccadé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon mais ce n'était pas ce qui la gênais le plus, c'était le fait qu'il avait l'air encore conscient et sans signes de blessures apparentes alors qu'il venait vraisemblablement de percuter la voiture de plein fouet.

Il releva soudain la tête, fixant alternativement Jane et Athénaïs sans dire un mot, ayant l'air en état de choc. Son visage put être vu des autres grâce à la lumière des lampes torches pointés vers lui.

« Wow, il lui faut du bouche à bouche ? Parce que le bouche à bouche ça me connait. » Annonça Darcy en étant à moitié ironique et à moitié sérieuse.

Jane fixait du regard l'homme qui la regardait sans bouger, ayant elle-même du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait être encore conscient. Quelque chose semblait la troubler.

« La ferme Darcy ! » Lança Athénaïs en se retournant vers la jeune assistante. « Tu crois que c'est le moment de rigoler ? »

Le regard de l'homme se riva alors sur la queue de cheval d'Athénaïs qui ne tarda pas à retourner la tête vers lui et pendant quelques secondes il put percevoir la teinte bleu gris des yeux de la jeune femme au travers des verres de ses lunettes rectangulaire reflétant la lumière dans son dos. Durant un quart de secondes il sembla esquisser un sourire avant de s'étaler de tout son long au sol en émettant un râle de fatigue.

« Mais d'où est-ce qu'il peut bien venir ? » Répéta Jane alors qu'Erik se contenta de balancer rapidement un bras en signe d'incompréhension en soupirant.

« On dirait qu'il vient de perdre connaissance. » Annonça Athénaïs qui approcha une de ses mains vers le poignet de l'homme qui lui était le plus proche.

Elle pinça à ce niveau une artère, sentant que son pouls battait à une allure folle, comme s'il était vraiment essoufflé. Tout d'un coup, l'homme se releva en repoussant la main d'Athénaïs et tout en poussant des râles comme un animal.

« Rien de cassé ? » Demanda Jane en se reculant près d'Erik.

« Marteau ? Marteau ? » Appela l'homme blond en regardant de tous côtés.

« Ouais ça ce voit que vous êtes marteau. » Fit Darcy, ayant non loin d'elle Athénaïs qui se contentait d'observer l'homme sans rien dire. « C'est même évident. »

« Oh mon dieu Erik, regarde ça ! » Fit Jane en se penchant vers le sol. « Il faut qu'on fasse vite avant que tout ça ne change. » Les deux scientifiques s'accroupirent ramassant des échantillons de terre tandis que l'homme continuait de tourner en rond.

« Il faut qu'on le conduise à l'hôpital Jane. » Annonça Erik en pointant la lumière de sa lampe torche d'un air méfiant vers l'homme.

« Mon père ? » Appela ce dernier vers les airs.

« Il n'a rien, regarde-le. » Répondit simplement la scientifique, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

« Heimdall, je sais très bien que tu m'entends ! Ouvre le Bifröst ! » Hurla l'homme vers le ciel.

« L'hôpital. Vas-y, je reste. » Fit Jane après l'avoir entendu alors qu'elle se repencha vers le sol.

Athénaïs avait les sourcilles froncés et le visage durcit, trouvant cet homme des plus intriguant. Darcy quand à elle, commençait à trembler comme une feuille, cherchant quelque chose dans l'une de ses poches.

« Vous ! » L'homme pointa Erik en s'avançant, l'air complètement perdu. « Quel royaume est-ce là ? Álfheim, Nornheim ? »

« Le Nouveau-Mexique. » Répondit Darcy complètement terrifiée en pointant à la fois sa lampe torche et son taser en direction de l'homme. Un petit point rouge alla se fixer au niveau de sa poitrine tandis que la lumière lui était mise en plein visage.

« Vous osez vous en prendre à moi, Thor, avec une arme aussi dérisoire… »

Il fut coupé net par le tir de Darcy, lui infligeant un choc électrique qui le cloua au sol. Erik, Athénaïs et Jane, qui elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, se tournèrent vers Darcy en la regardant avec incompréhension.

« Quoi ? Il me faisait flipper ! »

« En tout cas, là on peut être sûr qu'il a bel et bien perdu connaissance. » Déclara ironiquement Athénaïs en roulant des yeux. « En tout les cas, on ne peut pas le laisser ici. »

Erik s'avança et ramassa l'homme à deux mains et le souleva sur son épaule en poussant un râle d'effort. Athénaïs alla ouvrir les portes arrière de la camionnette tandis que Jane continuait de récolter des éléments au sol.

« La prochaine fois que tu neutraliseras quelqu'un… » Commença Erik en déposant le haut du corps de Thor dans l'engin. « Attend qu'il soit déjà dans la voiture s'il te plait. » Le scientifique et les deux jeunes femmes finirent de le pousser à l'intérieur.

Athénaïs monta à l'arrière et prit sa sacoche en jean noir pour en sortir un livre recouvert d'une ancienne couverture en cuir rouge et l'ouvrit, éclairant les pages pour lire quelque chose.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de lire ? » Demanda Darcy.

« Tait-toi et monte. » Renchérit Erik, semblant plus qu'agacé par la situation. « Jane ! Dépêche-toi ! » La scientifique se dépêcha et ferma la portière arrière pour rejoindre Erik à l'avant.

La camionnette démarra lentement et Athénaïs qui se trouvait derrière, ferma son livre en soupirant et fixa l'extérieur sombre du désert. Elle vit soudain une lumière violente s'illuminer au loin, dans un son étouffé qu'elle eut du mal à percevoir malgré son oreille gauche collé contre une des vitres. La jeune femme regarda une nouvelle fois l'homme couché au sol, se disant mentalement que ce type risquait de leur attirer des ennuis à tous.

...

Après moins d'une demi-heure de route, la voiture arriva en ville, celle où ils résidaient, et alla directement jusqu'à l'hôpital du comté. Erik se gara devant les urgences et des infirmiers virent s'approcher du véhicule.

« Nous avons un blessé. » Annonça d'un air blasé Darcy qui se trouvait à l'arrière.

« Il faudrait que vous le preniez à vos soins au plus vite, il s'est prit un coup de taser. » Expliqua Erik en descendant et en ouvrant l'arrière du véhicule pour montrer le corps inerte de l'homme.

« Très bien, il faudra juste que vous passiez tout de suite à l'accueil pour compléter le dossier d'admission. » Les infirmiers appelèrent ensuite une civière et ils durent se mettre à trois pour déposer le corps dessus et l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Erik reprit le volant et alla se garer sur le parking de l'hôpital avant que tout le monde ne descende pour rejoindre l'accueil. Ils arrivèrent rapidement face à la secrétaire de nuit qui les regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Je peux vous aidez ? »

« Nous venons de vous amenez un homme aux urgences, on nous a dit que nous devions venir ici pour son dossier. » Déclara Jane.

« Son nom ? » Demanda la secrétaire.

« Il a dit s'appeler Thor. » Répondit la scientifique, craignant qu'on lui reproche l'accident si jamais son état de santé empirait.

« Et comment vous écrivez ça ? » Demanda la femme devant son ordinateur. « Ça n'a rien d'un prénom américain. »

Jane regarda les trois autres qui n'avaient pas l'air d'en savoir plus qu'elle. Du moins, avant qu'Athénaïs ne s'appuie sur le comptoir devant le bureau.

« Si c'est bien ce que je pense, cela s'écrit T-H-O-R. »

« T-H-O-R. » Épela la secrétaire tout en tapant sur les touches de son ordinateur. « Et votre lien de parenté ? » Athénaïs se tourna vers Jane, lui demandant du regard de répondre.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le renverse en voiture. » Ajouta Darcy.

« Je l'ai à peine frôlé. » Répondit Jane. « Mais le taser c'est elle. » La scientifique pointa un doigt accusateur vers Athénaïs qui ne tarda pas à réagir.

« Hey ! Mais ne me pointe pas du doigt comme ça. » Elle lui prit la main pour la réorienter sur Darcy. « C'est elle qui l'a tasé ! »

« Et j'en suis fière. » Crut bon de conclure la jeune assistante.

Durant ce temps, dans l'une des chambres de l'hôpital, Thor se réveillait, l'air hagard, tandis qu'un médecin s'approchait de lui.

« Ça va ? » Demanda ce dernier en se penchant vers lui en lui prenant le bras. « Je prélève juste un peu de sang. »

« Comment osez-vous attaquer le fils d'Odin ? » S'insurgea Thor en se relevant et en commençant à s'agiter.

« J'ai besoin d'aide ! » Appela le médecin pour faire venir d'autres personnes dans la chambre afin de maitriser le patient récalcitrant.

Thor frappa l'un d'eux au visage en grognant, avant d'en repousser un autre contre un mur où se trouvaient les radios.

« Appelez la sécurité ! » Ordonna une femme en essayant tant bien que mal d'empêcher de bouger le patient qui ne tarda pas à la pousser.

Thor se leva de son lit et repoussa un autre homme qui tenta de l'empêcher de bouger. Les médecins se mirent à plusieurs pour essayer de le contrôler mais la force, la taille et le poids de Thor lui donnait un avantage certain sur les autres. Seuls les agents de sécurités qui avaient été appelés en renfort furent en mesure de le maitriser en le poussant contre l'une des portes vitrée de la chambre double où il avait été installé.

« Vous n'êtes rien face à moi ! Le divin… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'un des médecins lui inocula une puissante dose de sédatif en le piquant au niveau du postérieur. Le visage de Thor s'écrasa contre la vitre avant que son corps ne réponde plus et que les agents de sécurité ne doivent le soulever afin de le ramener à son lit.

...

Retournés dans le logement que Jane louait comme laboratoire de recherche dans la ville de Puente-Antiguo, chacun prévoyait de rejoindre sa chambre ou ce qui lui servait de chambre sans prendre la peine de sortir certaines machines de Jane de la voiture. Cette dernière n'avait rien dit, comme les autres, tout le long du trajet entre l'hôpital et leur logement.

Elle fut la première à sortir de la voiture et à s'éloigner pour rejoindre la caravane dans laquelle elle logeait. Darcy et Athénaïs la regardait s'éloigner et Erik vint se tenir derrière les deux jeunes femmes, silencieux.

« Vous pensez que c'est à cause de l'accident qu'elle est dans cet état ? » Demanda Darcy.

« Non, l'accident elle s'en fiche. Le type est à l'hôpital et tout va bien. Elle ne risque pas de poursuite en justice et tout son matériel est bien. » Résuma Erik.

« Si elle agit comme ça, c'est sûrement encore à cause de Jordan et Donald. » Affirma Athénaïs.

« Je ne comprends pas. C'est qui ces deux là ? » Demanda Darcy en se tournant vers ses deux interlocuteurs qui avaient l'air d'en savoir plus au sujet de sa patronne.

« Ok je vais t'expliquer mais si je le fais c'est pour éviter que tu ne dises une bêtise face à Jane. Jamais tu ne devras lui en parler, ça ne la ferra que plus souffrir. Sauf si elle t'en parle, bien sûr. »

« Athéna, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de lui en parler. » Marmonna Erik en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Elle a le droit de savoir Erik, surtout que c'est sa patronne et que c'est elle qui sera le plus longtemps près d'elle. » Le scientifique se contenta d'hocher la tête difficilement et s'éloigna tout en déclarant.

« Dans ce cas tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je vais me coucher, moi aussi j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui. »

Athénaïs fit signe à Darcy de la suivre et l'emmena jusqu'à sa propre caravane qui avait été placé plus loin que celles des autres.

L'intérieur était petit et exigu, tous les rideaux étaient fermés et de nombreux carnets de notes, clefs USB, et photographies étaient éparpillés sur les murs ou sur la table. Darcy s'assied sur l'une des banquettes et regarda Athénaïs se diriger vers son petit frigo.

« Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? »

« Je veux bien un peu de limonade si tu en as. » Athénaïs sortit un verre de l'une des petites armoires murales se trouvant au dessus de son petit évier de cuisine et prit la bouteille de limonade qui se trouvait au frais.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir face à son interlocutrice en lui présentant la bouteille et le verre qu'elle plaça devant elle. Elle ramassa ensuite pêlemêle les papiers qui jonchaient la table et les mis à coté d'elle sur la banquette.

« C'est quoi toutes ces notes et ces photos de vieilles pierres ? » Demanda Darcy de manière curieuse.

« Ce sont mes notes et photos pour ma soutenance de mémoire. »

« D'accord mais c'est vaste l'Histoire, tu te spécialise sur quoi ? »

« L'Histoire scandinave, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai amené ici. C'est pour te parler de Jane. »

« Qui sont ces deux types ? » Demanda Darcy, la curiosité soudain piqué au vif.

« Commençons par Donald Blake. » Annonça Athénaïs. « On va dire que… c'était le grand amour de Jane, comme elle ne cessait de me le répéter lorsqu'on s'est rencontrée. Nous nous connaissons depuis trois maintenant, Jane et moi. À l'époque j'avais dix-neuf ans et j'étais allé voir Erik Selvig à la base, c'est un vieil ami de mon grand père et à l'époque, j'avais demandé de passer un an de ma Licence à l'étranger, dans l'université où il enseignait. Ainsi j'ai pu le rencontrer lui et c'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Jane, l'une de ses anciennes élèves qui était depuis quelques temps devenu son assistante. Nous avons sympathisé, enfin, surtout elle d'abord et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Donald, un brillant étudiant en médecine, souhaitant s'orienter vers une carrière de chirurgien. À l'époque, si je me souviens bien, Jane avait 26 ans et lui 27. Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet, pour elle c'était un dieu incarné. C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal foutu, musclé, blond aux yeux bleu, d'une intelligence et d'un esprit incroyable. »

« En bref, Apollon en chair et en os qui l'emmenait au septième ciel dans tout les sens du terme. » Conclut Darcy.

« Oui… Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre le pourquoi de cette expression mais tu dois sûrement avoir raison. »

« Cette expression est surtout plus convenable pour ce qui est des questions de sport de chambre. » Gloussa Darcy.

« De quoi ? »

« Tu te moque de moi c'est ça Athéna ? » Ricana Darcy alors qu'elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme en face d'elle la fixait avec incompréhension. « Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« Ce que c'est quoi ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais partagé de moment coquin avec un mec ? »

« C'est quoi un moment coquin ? » Darcy se mit à rire durant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

« J'ai 23 ans et tu en as 22 ma grande. A cet âge là, une fille normalement constituée, ce qui me semble être ton cas, à déjà connu au moins sa première expérience. Bon peut-être pas jusque là, ça dépend du caractère de chacun mais quand même… Tu as bien déjà embrassé quelqu'un, rassure-moi. »

« Non. Pour être franche avec toi, je ne fréquente quasiment personne, fille ou garçon. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est bête surtout lorsqu'on est étudiante, comme toi et moi. »

« J'ai d'autres projets plus importants Darcy. » Répondit sombrement Athénaïs, essayant de garder son calme. « Maintenant que dirais-tu d'en revenir au sujet pour lequel je me passe de dormir une heure de plus ? »

« D'accord. »

« Et ne parle pas de ce que je t'ai dis. »

« Promis, je t'éviterais la honte ma chère. » Sourie Darcy.

« Pour en revenir à Donald Blake, il s'avère donc que lui et Jane ont vécus une histoire qui a bien duré au moins cinq ans. Ça paraissait être du solide et il y a un peu plus de six mois, il lui avait même demandé de l'épouser et elle avait accepté. Une fête pour leurs fiançailles avait même été organisé, je n'avais pas pu m'y rendre mais Erik m'a rapporté l'évènement terrible qui s'y était passé. »

« Un évènement terrible ? »

« Oui, ce soir là, une jeune femme blonde, vêtu d'une robe noir fendu avait attiré l'attention durant toute la soirée, volant la vedette à Jane, ce qui a eu don de l'agacer. Elle est allée la voir au bout d'un certain temps, pour savoir qui elle était puisqu'elle ne la connaissait pas et c'est comme ça qu'elle a apprit qu'elle était la mère d'un petit garçon de six mois qu'elle avait appelé Donald junior. Jane a fait un gros scandale à Donald en privé, et d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, Donald n'as pas réfuté les dires de la dame, il a même osé dire à Jane que… que pendant trois ans il avait vécu une double vie entre elle et cette autre femme. Le soir même, Jane avait fait ses valises et était rentré chez ses parents après avoir jeté la bague de fiançailles de Donald par-dessus un pont. »

« Mais ce mec est immonde ! »

« Ouais, je suis bien d'accord avec toi et tu ne sais pas le plus beau ? Apparemment il sort avec une jeune chanteuse norvégienne en ce moment, il a donc quitté l'autre avec qui il avait eu un enfant. »

« La pauvre Jane, elle devait être à ramasser à la petite cuillère. »

« C'était il y a six mois. Et il y a trois mois environ, elle m'a raconté qu'elle s'était laissé aller à ce qu'elle a qualifié de passion amoureuse avec le meilleur ami de Donald, Jordan. Un grand brun, bien moins musclé que Donald mais doté d'une intelligence et surtout d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur incroyable, d'après ses dires. »

« Et bien alors ? Ils ont cassés pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil ? »

« Non pas exactement. Le mois dernier, avant que Jane ne décide de venir ici, il l'a demandé en mariage, après seulement environ trois mois de relation. Cela a ébranlé Jane. Elle m'expliquait encore il y a quelques jours que… comme elle s'était laissé aller à sa passion amoureuse, elle n'avait pas réfléchie. Elle avait monté des projets, une vie avec Donald avant qu'ils ne se fiancent. Là avec Jordan, elle n'a pas réfléchie, juste utilisé ce qu'elle appelle la voix du cœur et maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé à peu près ses esprits, elle ne sait que faire. Il attend une réponse et elle a peur de la lui donner, car elle ne sait quoi choisir, suivre son esprit ou ses sentiments. »

« Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à entendre tout ça. La vie amoureuse de Jane est bien tourmentée. Mais… elle m'avait l'air encore plus… bizarre depuis l'hôpital que depuis le moment où nous sommes arrivés ici il y a plusieurs semaines. »

« Son truc visiblement, c'est de se réfugier dans le travail lorsque ça ne va pas. Mais tu sais… je crois qu'Erik a dû faire le rapprochement comme moi, tout comme Jane… »

« Quel rapprochement ? »

« Ce type qu'on a involontairement renversé… Physiquement, il ressemble beaucoup à Donald Blake. »

* * *

_**Alors quels sont vos impressions ? Jusqu'à présent je ne me suis pas montrée trop étonnée au sujet du manque de reviews puisqu'il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à commenter (c'est aussi pourquoi je suis vraiment très reconnaissante envers jaller-skirata et à Roselia001 pour leur soutien !) mais là en revanche il n'y a plus d'excuses^^ J'attends avec impatience vos avis !  
**_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A la prochaine ! Leonem ;)**_


	6. Tombé du ciel

**_Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh._**

**_Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire._**

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Tombé du ciel**

_Le silence régnait dans la pénombre d'une petite chambre où une fillette, assise sur son lit, feuilletait un ouvrage recouvert d'une ancienne couverture en cuir rouge. Seul le bruit des pages qu'elle tournait de temps en temps pouvait déranger la quiétude de la pièce. La petite éclairait le livre avec une lampe de poche et observait avec fascination une gravure représentant un homme tenant un marteau. _

_« Je savais bien que j'avais cru voir de la lumière sous ta porte. » Lança doucement la voix de l'archéologue Samuel Johnson qui était appuyé contre ladite porte qu'il avait entrouverte._

_« Pardon grand-père mais… je n'ai pas pu résister d'aller me servir. » Répondit la petite en montrant le livre qu'elle avait dans une main. _

_L'homme d'âge avancé ricana de manière amusé en allant s'asseoir à coté de sa petite fille, penchant son regard vers le livre qu'elle tenait._

_« Tu prends souvent le même… mon vieil ouvrage sur les mythes scandinaves. » _

_« C'est mon préféré ! Ce serait tellement génial qu'ils aient existé pour de vrai ! »_

_« Tu sais… je ne pense pas qu'ils soient mort, si se sont bel et bien des dieux, ils sont toujours en vie… quelque part. » Annonça Samuel à sa petite fille en tournant la page suivante du livre._

_« Je sais que tu as eu le professeur Standam au téléphone aujourd'hui… » Fit tristement la petite en tournant la page suivante où se trouvait une représentation d'un cheval à huit pattes. « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter et… il s'est encore moqué de toi et de tes recherches, c'est ça ? »_

_« Tu sais Athénaïs… il y aura toujours des gens dans la communauté des archéologues qui essaieront de démonter n'importe quelle théorie, que ce soit la mienne ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre, cela ne change rien. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un en face pour essayer de réfuter ce que tu essayes d'affirmer. Ce fait est valable partout. » _

_« Mais il n'avait pas le droit de te parler aussi mal ! Avec tout le temps et l'énergie que tu investis dans tes recherches, c'est vraiment méchant ! »_

_« Ce n'est rien ma chérie. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais tu n'es qu'une petite fille de dix ans et moi je suis une grande personne. Tu as le temps encore avant d'être confronté à la vie et je souhaite plus que tout que tu vives une enfance heureuse. » Il se pencha et embrassa le front de la fillette. _

_« C'est le cas grand-père, puisque je suis avec toi. »_

_« Tu es mignonne ma petite. » Samuel se repencha vers le livre et tourna plusieurs pages pour arriver vers la fin. « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir prouver ce que j'avance… Mais d'un autre coté, si cela est vrai alors, nous risquons d'aller vers d'énormes problèmes. » Il laissa le livre ouvert sur une page représentant un serpent géant se mordant la queue. « Puisque ce livre semble tellement te plaire, je te le donne mais prends en bien soin. » _

_« C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup grand-père ! » Fit la petite en entourant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme. « Je te promet que j'y ferais très attention. » _

_« Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes. » _

_Il coucha la petite en lui prenant sa lampe des mains et voulut refermer le livre que la fillette bloqua en posant une main dessus. _

_« Comment le dieu du tonnerre a-t-il fait pour battre le serpent ? »_

_« Il a utilisé son puissant marteau Mjöllnir. Tu sais ce que cet objet peu faire, puisque tu l'as encore décrit dans ta dernière rédaction à l'école. » _

_Le vieil archéologue souriait à cette anecdote en fermant le livre pour le poser avec la lampe sur la petite table de chevet à coté du lit._

_« Ce ne serait pas plus simple de faire entendre raison au professeur Standam en lui présentant une preuve comme ça ? Au lieu de te fatiguer à chercher cette pierre ? »_

_« Non ma chérie… En plus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce marteau ne quitte jamais son propriétaire et que si un jour, par bonheur, il m'est donné de le voir, c'est que j'aurais réussi à prouver que ma théorie était correct. » _

_Samuel Johnson se pencha pour embrasser une nouvelle fois le front de sa petite fille avant de sortir, la laissant seule dans le noir. La fillette se tourna vers sa fenêtre, observant la lune à l'extérieur, essayant d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler ce marteau tout en se répétant qu'il ne pouvait être jamais loin de son propriétaire. Puis doucement, elle ferma les yeux, tombant dans le sommeil… _

Athéna ouvrit soudain ses yeux et se releva brusquement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était couchée dans le petit lit qui se trouvait dans sa caravane. Les premiers rayons du soleil passaient péniblement au travers de ses rideaux fermés mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de regarder l'heure sur son réveil. Il était encore tôt, six heure du matin, mais Athéna se leva rapidement et alla à sa table où se trouvait encore le verre et la bouteille de limonade vide qu'elle avait servit à Darcy quelques heures plus tôt.

La jeune femme alla farfouiller dans sa sacoche en jean noir pour en sortir son livre à couverture de cuir rouge. Elle l'ouvrit à la page de texte où se trouvait à coté une illustration au sujet d'un marteau. Rapidement elle referma l'ouvrage et prit ses vêtements qu'elle avait étalé sur la banquette et alla se changer dans le cagibi qui lui servait de salle de bain. Elle en sortit habillée, la brosse à dent dans la bouche et en train de s'attacher les cheveux. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se rinça la bouche et prit une petite boite de plastique bleu pour en sortir des lentilles de contact qu'elle déposa sur ses yeux pour ensuite ramasser ses lunettes qu'elle se mit sur le nez. La jeune femme prit garde de ne pas oublier ses gants qu'elle enfila avant de sortir de sa caravane, une veste, sa sacoche et son ouvrage sous le bras.

Athéna regarda en direction de l'atelier vitré où rien ne bougeait. Jane, Erik et Darcy devait être encore en train de dormir, ce qui arrangeait la jeune femme qui s'avança jusqu'au niveau de la route la plus proche, regardant alternativement de gauche à droite.

« Taxi ! » Appela-t-elle, lorsqu'elle en vit un rouler sur sa gauche. La voiture s'arrêta près d'elle et Athéna monta à l'arrière sans trainer. « À l'hôpital s'il vous plait. »

Le chauffeur démarra immédiatement, n'ayant pas à prêter attention à la circulation qui était quasiment inexistante aux vus de l'heure matinale. Aucune autre voiture ne circulait, hormis une ou deux, ce à quoi Athéna ne paya même pas attention lorsque le taxi croisa un pick-up rouge qui partait dans la direction opposée.

L'homme à bord du véhicule quitta rapidement la ville pour se diriger vers une route de terre, créant un nuage de poussière avec ses roues. Il avançait dans ce milieu désertique dans le but de rejoindre une autre ville qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Suivant sa route qui lui était habituelle, il remonta une colline et ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'un cratère s'était formé à juste quelques kilomètres en contrebas de la route. La curiosité piquée au vif, l'homme quitta la route dès qu'il le put afin de rejoindre le fameux cratère qui lui parut de plus en plus gigantesque au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait.

Il s'arrêta et descendit rapidement jusqu'au fond du cratère où il trouva en son centre un marteau enfoncé dans un rocher. L'homme le prit à deux mains dans le but d'essayer de l'en sortir, il y mit toutes ses forces mais rien ne se passa, le marteau resta figé dans la pierre.

...

La ville de Puente Antiguo s'animait rapidement, malgré son petit nombre d'habitants, au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait. Erik sortit de sa caravane en baillant avant de rejoindre le bâtiment que louait Jane et qui lui servait de laboratoire pour entreposer son matériel et faire ses recherches. A l'intérieur, Darcy était à regarder sa patronne s'affairer avec des relevés cartographiques.

« Bonjour ! » Annonça Erik en s'avançant jusqu'à Jane qui ne le salua que d'un mouvement de tête, absorbée par son travail.

« Salut ! » Lui répondit Darcy nonchalamment, ce qui eu le don d'agacer Erik qui trouvait qu'elle faisait une piètre assistante. Il reporta son regard sur Jane et sentit qu'elle n'allait pas mieux que la veille.

« Tu crois pas à… un simple orage magnétique, c'est ça ? » Lança-t-il, préférant éviter de parler des peines de cœur de la scientifique qui fut autrefois son élève. Elle était penchée sur son ordinateur, pensive.

« Attend… » Commença-t-elle. « La diffraction sur le pourtour est caractéristique… »

« D'un pont d'Einstein-Rosen. » Firent en même temps les deux scientifiques en se regardant.

« Un quoi ? » Demanda Darcy, une photo prise la veille dans les mains.

« J'te croyais diplômé en sciences. » Fit Erik.

« En sciences politiques. » Rectifia Darcy en remettant ses lunettes droites sur son nez.

« C'était la seule candidate. » Fit Jane en se repenchant sur son ordinateur.

« Athéna, tu ne pourrais pas lui expliquer s'il te plait ? » Erik chercha du regard la jeune fille dans la pièce, sans la trouver.

« Elle n'était pas là lorsque je suis arrivée. » Fit Jane. « D'habitude c'est elle qui se lève toujours le plus tôt. Je ne suis pas allé frapper à la porte de sa caravane car tu sais comment elle est lorsqu'elle décide de faire une grâce matinée et qu'on la réveille plus tôt… »

« Je vois… » Marmonna le scientifique qui se tourna vers Darcy qu'il sentait la fixer. « Un pont d'Einstein-Rosen est une connexion théorique entre deux points différents de l'espace temps. »

« Un trou de verre. » Compléta Jane en contournant la table pour ramasser une photo imprimé de la veille. Son assistante se contenta de répondre par un petit son, signifiant qu'elle faisait semblant d'être intéressé par le sujet, avant de rejoindre le tableau où elle épinglait les photos imprimées comme Jane lui avait demandé de le faire. « Erik regarde, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » Cette dernière lui tendit la photo qu'il prit d'une main.

« Des étoiles. »

« Oui mais pas nos étoiles. Regarde ! » Jane prit une carte qui se trouvait non loin d'elle pour appuyer ses dires. « Ça, c'est la carte du ciel de notre galaxie à cette époque de l'année. Et à moins que la petite ourse ai décidé de partir en vacances, ce sont les constellations de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Hey ! Venez voir ! » Appela Darcy qui était devant le tableau où elle avait épinglé les photos. Elle poussa un soupir.

« Non ça c'est pas possible. » Fit Erik en regardant la photo que la jeune assistante fixait. Jane était figée, droite, semblant comme ébranlée.

« Je crois que j'ai oublié un truc à l'hôpital. » Annonça-t-elle en retirant les lunettes qu'elle avait sur la tête tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé ses clefs. Erik et Darcy ne bougèrent pas, n'osant imaginer ce qu'était la silhouette qui semblait tomber dans le nuage orangé de l'image prise la veille. « Vous venez ou pas ? » Demanda Jane ayant attrapé les clefs de la voiture.

« Euh… qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Athéna ? On la prévient ? » Demanda Darcy.

« Elle dort, on lui racontera à notre retour. D'ici là, elle sera surement réveillée. » Répondit Jane. « Comme tout le monde ici, Athéna est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. »

Elle ramassa son portefeuille qu'elle mit à la va-vite dans sa poche et ramassa le billet de vingt dollars qui se trouvait juste à coté.

...

« Ça fera dix-neuf dollars pile mam'zelle. » Annonça le chauffeur de taxi alors qu'Athéna était sortit de la voiture et cherchait dans son portefeuille.

« Tenez et garder la monnaie. » Fit-elle en lui tendant un billet de vingt dollars.

« Merci beaucoup mam'zelle. »

« C'est moi qui vous remercie. »

Athéna se tourna vers l'hôpital, entendant la voiture derrière elle démarrer. La jeune femme inspira, regardant tristement le livre rouge qu'elle avait dans sa sacoche avant de commencer à marcher vers l'entrée.

...

Depuis ses appartements à Asgard, Odin, le père de toutes choses, observait ce qui se passait sur Midgard. Il voyait les gens qui avaient trouvé Thor s'affairer à quitter leur lieu d'habitation, il voyait une jeune fille se diriger vers le lieu où était son fils, attaché à un étrange lit.

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? » Intervint Frigga visiblement en colère, s'arrêtant près de son époux, tenant un pan de sa robe.

« Vous comprenez ce qu'il a déclenché ? » Demanda rapidement Odin en fixant son épouse. « Il nous a mené au bord de la guerre. »

« Mais le bannir ? » S'insurgea la reine d'Asgard. « Tu le perdrais à jamais ? C'est ton fils ! »

« Qu'aurais-tu fait ? »

« Je ne l'aurais pas exilé dans un monde de mortels, privé de ses pouvoirs, seul. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. » Frigga retenait ses larmes comme elle le pouvait, ce qui n'échappa pas à son époux.

« C'est pour cela que je suis le roi. » La reine ne répondit pas, retenant ses larmes. « Moi aussi, je pleure la perte de notre fils. Je ne peux revenir sur cette décision. »

« Tu peux le ramener. »

« Non ! Son destin est entre ses mains maintenant. » Annonça Odin avant de quitter la pièce, laissant son épouse seule avec sa tristesse, pensant à son fils qui devait être très seul.

...

Au même moment, Thor se réveillait dans une chambre seule de l'hôpital, dans laquelle il avait été transféré après son altercation avec le personnel médical et la sécurité. Il tenta de bouger les bras mais constata rapidement qu'il était attaché, pieds et poings liés au lit sur lequel il était allongé. Le dieu du tonnerre tenta de se débattre, essayant de faire céder les sangles qui l'attachaient mais sans succès.

« C'est… pas possible ! » Marmonnait-il avant de finir par s'arrêter en soufflant.

« Mais si, les sangles des hôpitaux pour attacher les patients récalcitrants sont conçus pour résister aux types costaux dans votre genre. » Fit une voix féminine non loin de lui.

Thor tourna la tête vers sa gauche pour voir une jeune fille, appuyée contre la table qui se trouvait le long du mur, à feuilleter différents documents. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux pour le regarder, trop obnubilée par sa lecture.

« Je ne vous aurais pas déjà vu ? Je me rappel, vous étiez l'une des personnes qui m'a agressé hier soir ! »

« Correction, je ne vous ai rien fait du tout. C'est Darcy qui vous a électrocuté, pas moi. » Fit Athéna qui continuait de fixer les documents qu'elle avait entre les mains.

« Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes là ? »

« Ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes et vos analyses étaient sur la table alors j'ai pris la liberté d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil. C'est très intéressant, vous n'avez rien de cassé, pas un seul hématome, ni même la moindre écorchure. En bref vous êtes en parfaite santé. » Athéna leva soudain le nez des analyses et les posa à coté d'elle sur la table, remettant ses lunettes droites sur son nez. « Techniquement parlant, il est humainement impossible que vous soyez en aussi bonne forme après ce qui s'est passé… J'ai vu la formation d'éclairs tomber sur le sol avec le nuage et rien n'indiquait qu'un phénomène comme celui-ci aurait pu se produire. De plus, en admettant que vous vous trouviez en dessous, vous vous seriez prit la foudre et ne pourriez même pas bouger le moindre muscle à l'heure qu'il est. Comment vous pouvez m'expliquer ça ? »

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous répondre ? » Souriait Thor depuis son lit, en fixant le plafond. « Comme si vous pouviez comprendre… »

« Comprendre quoi ? Que vous n'êtes peut-être pas… un simple être humain ? » Thor riva son regard vers son interlocutrice qui commençait à l'intriguer. « Vous… n'aviez pas d'effets personnels avec vous ? Avant que l'on ne vous trouve ? » Demanda Athéna en se levant pour faire deux pas vers le lit.

« Est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose qui m'appartient ici ? » Répondit ironiquement l'homme en continuant d'essayer de fixer les yeux derrière les lunettes d'Athéna.

« C'est bien dommage… » Souffla cette dernière en fixant la porte de la chambre. « Mais bon, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû m'emballer comme je l'ai fait. »

« Les gens qui me gardent ici… est-ce que vous savez combien de temps ils vont mettre avant de me libérer ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai lu dans le compte rendu qui était avec vos analyses, les médecins prévoient de vous faire transférer jusqu'à l'asile du coin. Ils pensent que vous délirez complètement en utilisant des mots et des noms qui échappent totalement à leur compréhension et ils vous considèrent comme très dangereux par votre force à cause du petit incident que vous avez provoqué en malmenant quelques médecins. »

« Mais je ne délire pas ! Je vais parfaitement bien et je n'ai rien dit qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre ! » S'insurgea Thor.

« Contrairement à eux, je ne pense pas que vous soyez fou, seulement un peu dérangé. » Athéna fixa de nouveau Thor en sortant un petit objet de l'une de ses poches de pantalon. « Mais… ce que je veux savoir c'est… si vous êtes juste un passionné de mythes et légendes ou bien quelqu'un d'autre. » Avec ses gants, Athéna eu du mal à sortir la lame de son canif et l'approcha de Thor.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Ne bouger pas sinon je vais vous faire mal. » Fit Athéna en commençant à sectionner rapidement les sangles qui retenaient Thor. Elle s'éloigna ensuite du lit et alla ouvrir l'armoire de la pièce après avoir rangé son canif dans sa poche.

L'homme put finir de se délier du lit auquel il était attaché et se leva, regardant le dos de la jeune femme qui venait de le libérer.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez détaché ? Je croyais que tout le monde ici me prenait pour un fou. » Athéna ferma l'armoire vide et se tourna vers Thor, remettant au passage la bride de sa sacoche sur le haut de son épaule.

« Moi aussi je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas être cru par les autres et être mis à l'écart, enfermé… » Thor se sentait de plus en plus intrigué par son interlocutrice. « Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici, le seul souci est qu'il n'y a pas de quoi vous vêtir ici. Il faudra donc attendre d'être dehors et j'essayerai de vous trouver des vêtements décents et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. »

« D'accord mais… il y a quelque chose qui m'appartient et que je dois absolument récupérer. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Si vous m'aidez vous aurez vos réponses. »

« J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de vous. Vous qui vous faites appeler Thor. »

Il ricana et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Et pourrais-je connaître le nom de la jeune fille à qui je dois déjà de la gratitude ? »

« Mon nom est Athénaïs Fabre, mais on me surnomme Athéna, c'est plus court. » Elle s'approcha alors de la porte et regarda s'il n'y avait pas de membres du personnel soignant dans le couloir, avant qu'elle ne décide d'ouvrir la porte. « Allons-y. »

Devant l'entrée de l'hôpital du comté, Jane et Erik se précipitèrent vers l'intérieur, suivit par Darcy qui était un peu plus lente.

« La chambre de Thor s'il vous plait. » Demanda rapidement la scientifique à la secrétaire de l'accueil qui n'était plus la même que celle de nuit. Elle regarda sur son ordinateur avant de relever la tête.

« Chambre 238. Il a été transféré dans une chambre seule après un petit incident la nuit dernière. »

« Je vous remercie. » Fit Jane, tenant un bloc-notes dans une main, en se remettant à avancer vite dans le couloir.

Erik regarda en passant par une vitre donnant sur une chambre, constatant que l'intérieur était en piteux état et que des gens s'affairaient pour la remettre en état. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre qui devait en être le responsable. Tout les trois arrivèrent jusqu'à la chambre où ils ne trouvèrent que le lit vide et les sangles sectionnés posés dessus.

« C'est pas vrai… » Fit Darcy qui ressortit en trombe de la chambre, suivit par les deux scientifiques.

Ils retournèrent rapidement à la voiture, Jane ayant prit le volant.

« Je viens de perdre la pièce à conviction la plus importante, c'est tout moi ! » Fit la scientifique.

« On fait quoi ? » Demanda Darcy.

« Faut qu'on le retrouve. »

« T'as vu ce qu'il a fait là-bas ? » Fit remarquer Erik. « Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le retrouver. »

« Mais nos donnés ne disent pas comment c'était à l'intérieur de ce nuage. Lui il le sait alors il faut qu'on le retrouve. »

« Si tu le dis. » Lança Darcy en sortant son taser de son sac.

« Même s'il faut fouiller tout le Nouveau-Mexique. » Fit ironiquement Erik avec un petit sourire.

« Exactement. » Répondit Jane en démarrant la voiture.

Quelqu'un frappa alors contre la vitre de la portière d'Erik qui vit Athéna lui faire signe.

« Attend Jane, n'enclenche pas la marche arrière, il y a Athéna qui… »

Cette dernière avait déjà commencé sa manœuvre et alla percuter de plein fouet Thor qui passait juste derrière.

« Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama cette dernière en s'arrêtant.

Tout les trois sortirent de la voiture et Erik se tourna vers Athéna qui était allé se pencher vers Thor qui semblait sonné.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Et avec ce type en plus ? »

« Du calme, c'est moi qui l'ai libéré. » Répondit Athéna.

« Quoi ? Mais il est peut-être très dangereux ! » S'indigna le scientifique.

« Oui mais je crois qu'il peut avoir beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre. » Répliqua la jeune fille. « Jane qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » Elle fixa son amie scientifique qui se tenait debout derrière elle.

« Oh je suis navrée ! » La scientifique se pencha de l'autre coté de Thor pour voir s'il allait bien. « Je vous le jure que je le fais pas exprès ! »

...

Durant ce temps, à environ quatre-vingt kilomètres à l'ouest de Puente Antiguo, de nombreuses personnes habitant le coin étaient venus s'établir autour du cratère où se trouvait en son centre le marteau piégé dans un rocher. De nombreux hommes faisaient la queue pour tenter de l'ôter de la pierre mais aucun ne réussissaient. En moins d'une demi-journée cet endroit était devenu une attraction locale où l'on faisait des barbecues et où l'on s'acharnait sur le marteau qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre.

D'autres décidèrent de faire autrement et enroulèrent une chaine autour du manche de l'objet, chaine qui était relié à un pick-up blanc. La voiture commença à avancer, tendant la chaine au maximum, forçant le conducteur à appuyer sur l'accélérateur avec force pour essayer de déloger le marteau. Il ne réussit qu'à décrocher l'arrière de son pick-up, sans avoir fait bouger l'objet d'un pouce.

« Alors ? Est-ce que ça a marché ? » Demanda le vieil homme au volant, portant des lunettes de soleil, n'ayant pas entendu le bruit de l'arrière de son pick-up lorsqu'il s'est décroché. Il n'obtenu pour réponse que les rires et les moqueries des autres personnes présentes.

En haut d'une des collines surplombant le cratère, une voiture noire s'arrêta et en sortit un homme vêtu d'un costume noir. Il constata la présence du cratère ayant quelque chose en son centre ainsi que l'afflux de monde tout autour. L'homme retira ses lunettes de soleil à verre noir et sortit son téléphone portable.

« Monsieur ? Nous l'avons trouvé. »

* * *

_**Merci beaucoup à Roselia001 et à jaller-skirata pour leurs reviews ! Ainsi que les favoris et mises en alertes !  
**_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A bientôt ! Leonem ;)**_


	7. Un crash de satellite ?

**_Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh._**

**_Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire._**

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Chapitre 6**

**Un crash de satellite ?**

Le véhicule de Jane était à l'arrêt devant le laboratoire qu'elle louait. L'engin était vide et tout le petit monde qui s'y trouvait il y avait encore un quart d'heure était maintenant à l'intérieur. Erik, assied à la grande table, potassait les relevés cartographiques de Jane et cette dernière tournait en rond tout en faisant mine de lire une page de son bloc-notes. Durant ce temps, Athéna avait sortit son ordinateur portable et était en train de rechercher quelque chose dans ses fichiers. Quand à Darcy, elle était très occupée à avoir le regard rivé vers la petite salle de bain du labo dont la porte était ouverte, un miroir dessus révélant l'image de Thor qui fermait le pantalon que Jane lui avait fournit.

L'homme était torse nu et même Jane ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le regarder. Erik n'y prêta même pas attention, quand à Athéna, elle tournait le dos à la salle de bain, les yeux focalisés sur son écran d'ordinateur. Cependant la jeune fille remarqua bien les regards que Jane tournait en direction de l'homme et étrangement, Athéna avait l'impression de lire une forme de tristesse dans ses yeux mais une autre aussi qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un peu comme de l'envie.

« Franchement pour un SDF cinglé, il est… plutôt canon. »

Jane regarda son assistante, poussant un soupire qui en disait long tandis que Thor sortait de la salle de bain.

« Darcy, au lieu d'être aussi distraite, tu ne pourrais pas me passer la fameuse photo de la silhouette se trouvant dans le nuage. » Fit Athéna, ne comprenant pas la réflexion de la jeune assistante.

« Pardon pour le taser ! » Fit cette dernière en tendant distraitement la photo à Athéna, les yeux rivés sur Thor qui s'approchait d'un des ordinateurs de Jane, tenant un vêtement dans une main.

L'homme ne réagit pas à l'excuse de Darcy et fut attiré par un petit instrument, se trouvant près de l'ordinateur, qu'il prit pour le regarder.

« Hey ! Toucher pas ! Toucher pas ! » S'exclama Jane en accourant pour le récupérer et le reposer où il était.

Athéna se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait et constata que Jane était ridiculement petite en face de Thor. La jeune fille faisait une dizaine de centimètres de plus que la scientifique mais elle était bien obligée d'admettre que cet homme était vraiment très grand et… très musclé également. Jane se racla la gorge après avoir vu les pectoraux de Thor de près et se repencha pour écrire quelque chose sur son bloc-notes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Thor en montrant le tee-shirt que Jane lui avait donné, ayant une étiquette collée sur le devant.

« Oh ! » Fit Jane en grimaçant, constatant qu'il était inscrit dessus « **Donald Blake M.D.** ». Elle l'arracha et pencha la tête, fixant l'étiquette tristement. « Mon ex… Doué avec la passion mais pas très au point question sentiments. » La scientifique écrasa le papier dans sa main et ricana maladroitement, se sentant mal à l'aise. « Heu… J'ai… j'ai rien trouvé d'autre à votre taille. »

« Ça devrait suffire. » Fit simplement Thor en s'éloignant de la scientifique.

« Bon… de rien. »

« Cette enveloppe mortelle a perdu des forces. » Annonça Thor en mettant son tee-shirt. « Il me faut des victuailles. »

Darcy et Erik se regardèrent avec étonnement et Athéna put voir que le scientifique ne semblait pas apprécier beaucoup la présence de Thor.

...

La lumière du jour déclinait lentement sur Asgard. Les ombres des plus hautes tours s'étendaient sur les plus basses habitations et les lumières artificielles commençaient à être allumés un peu partout. Du haut d'une des tours du palais d'Odin, Sif et les trois Guerriers étaient à contempler le foyer rougeoyant de flammes qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Loki qui se trouvait dans un coin, se tenait debout aussi silencieusement que les autres, fixant un point sur un mur.

« Nous aurions dû le retenir. » Lança Volstagg, couché sur l'un des canapés, tenant dans une main une coupe remplit d'alcool.

« Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. » Fit Sif, assise sur le coté droit d'un autre canapé.

« Mieux vaut pour lui d'avoir été bannis que tué. Ce qui nous serait arrivé à tous si ce garde n'avait pas dit à Odin où nous étions allés. » Argumenta Fandral tandis qu'Hogun tournait dans la pièce, s'approchant de Volstagg pour soigner son bras. La douleur le fit sursauter et il retint de le montrer.

Loki, toujours silencieux dans un coin de la pièce, contemplait l'une de ses mains, semblant s'interroger sur la nature de ce qui s'était produit.

« Mais comment savait-il ? » Se demanda Volstagg tandis qu'Hogun continuait de masser son avant bras.

« Je le lui ai dit. » Annonça Loki.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Fandral tout comme les autres qui ne dirent rien.

« Je lui ai dit d'aller voir Odin après notre départ. Il mériterait le fouet pour avoir tardé, jamais nous n'aurions dû atteindre Jotunheim. »

« Tu as prévenu le garde ! » S'indigna Volstagg.

« Je nous ai sauvés la vie. » Répondit Loki sur le ton calme que tout le monde lui connaissait. « Et celle de Thor. Mais j'ignorais que père le bannirais pour ce qu'il a fait. »

Sif se leva soudain d'où elle était assise et s'avança vers le prince.

« Loki, il te faut aller voir ton père et le convaincre de changer d'avis. » Les yeux de la déesse étaient suppliants et Loki pouvait lire dans son regard la peine et les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour son frère aîné.

« Quelle différence cela ferait-il ? Sache que j'aime Thor plus qu'aucun d'entre vous mais tu sais comment il est. Arrogant, impétueux et dangereux. Vous l'avez encore constaté aujourd'hui ! » Le ton de Loki montait malgré le fait qu'il essayait de garder son calme. « Est-ce là ce qu'Asgard attend de son roi ? »

Il quitta la pièce sans plus de mots, et Sif qui avait tenté de s'approcher de lui avant qu'il ne parte, ne le retint pas.

« Certes il parle du bien d'Asgard mais il a toujours envié Thor, c'est évident. » Lança la déesse à ses amis.

« On devrait le remercier de nous avoir sauvé la vie. » Fit Volstagg.

« Laufey a dit qu'il y avait des traîtres dans la demeure d'Odin. » Dit Hogun de manière pensive. « Un maitre de la magie aurait pu faire entrer trois Jotuns à Asgard. »

« Loki a toujours fait preuve de malice mais là il s'agit de toute autre chose. » Annonça Fandral tandis que les autres étaient pensifs, leurs visages devenus soudainement grave.

Loki était descendus jusqu'à l'armurerie où étaient entreposés les reliques. Il était seul dans la pièce et le dieu s'avança jusqu'au coffret d'où émanait une lumière bleuté et froide. Il se sentait attiré par cet objet et il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur les cotés de la boite. Il la souleva, sentant la même lumière bleutée se répandre sur ses mains et s'étendre sur son corps entier.

« Arrête ! » Lança Odin qui se trouvait en haut de l'escalier à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Suis-je maudit ? » Demanda Loki, tournant le dos à son père.

« Non. »

« Que suis-je ? » Le prince reposa le coffret et laissa raisonner le son de l'objet qu'il venait de reposer.

« Tu es mon enfant. »

Loki se retourna lentement vers Odin, laissant voir que la couleur de sa peau avait viré au bleu, de la même teinte glaciale que le coffret.

« Quoi de plus que cela ? » La colère s'entendait dans le ton de Loki dont la couleur de la peau redevenait normale. Il commença à s'avancer vers Odin, le soutenant du regard. « Le coffre n'est pas la seule chose que vous ayez dérobé à Jotunheim n'est-ce pas ? »

Odin regardait Loki s'avancer jusqu'au bas de l'escalier et mit du temps avant de répondre.

« Non. Quand la bataille pris fin, j'entrais dans leur temple et y trouvait un bébé. Petit pour le descendant d'un géant, abandonné, souffrant, voué à la mort. Le fils de Laufey. »

« Le fils de Laufey… »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous pataugiez dans le sang des Jotuns, pourquoi m'avoir ramené ? »

« Tu étais un enfant innocent. »

« Non, vous aviez forcément un but. Mais lequel ? » Loki retenait sa colère autant que la détresse qui l'animait devant le silence d'Odin qui se contentait de le fixer. « Dites le moi ! » Hurla-t-il, semblant de plus en plus incapable de dominer ses émotions.

« J'espérais pouvoir réunir nos royaumes un jour ou l'autre. Forger une alliance, faire naitre une paix durable à travers toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais ce projet n'a plus d'importance. »

« Je ne vaux donc pas d'avantage qu'une de ces reliques volés ? » Une larme coulait d'un des yeux de Loki qui était tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments différents. « J'étais enfermé ici en attendant de pouvoir vous servir. »

« Pourquoi déformes-tu mes paroles ? »

« Vous auriez pu me dire ce que j'étais depuis bien longtemps, pourquoi avoir attendu ? »

« Tu es mon fils et je ne voulais que te protéger de la vérité. »

« Oui parce… oui parce que… je… je suis le monstre dont les parents parlent à tous leurs enfants le soir ! » S'énerva Loki tandis qu'Odin poussa un soupire d'épuisement en se penchant. « Oh oui ça explique bien des choses. Pourquoi vous préférez Thor depuis tant d'années ! » Odin s'assied sur une des marches, semblant à bout de forces. « Vous aviez beau faire étalage de votre amour pour moi ! »

« Écoute-moi… » Tenta le père de toutes choses à demi-ton, sentant ses forces s'amoindrirent de secondes en secondes.

« Vous ne vouliez pas d'un géant des glaces sur le trône d'Asgard ! » Odin sombra dans l'inconscience tandis que Loki l'avait rejoint en haut des marches pour finir par constater que le père de toutes choses n'allait pas bien. Ceci calma Loki qui constata qu'Odin respirait encore, à sa poitrine mouvante. « Garde ! Garde ! Vite ! À l'aide ! »

Deux d'entre eux passèrent les portes de l'armurerie et vinrent porter assistance au prince et au roi couché au sol.

...

Au même moment sur Midgard, Jane, Athéna, Darcy et Erik avaient emmené Thor jusqu'au restaurant où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller déjeuner lorsqu'ils ne voulaient pas cuisiner. Thor était en train de manger goulument tout les plats qu'il avait pu commander tandis que les autres, s'étant contentés de commander du café, le regardait bâfrer.

« Comment êtes-vous entré dans ce nuage ? » Demanda Jane qui était assise en face de lui, son stylo dans une main alors qu'elle avait son bloc-notes ouvert face à elle.

« Et comment pouvez-vous avoir autant d'appétit après avoir engloutit un paquet de cookies ? » Rajouta Darcy qui était assise entre Thor et Jane.

L'homme ne répondit pas, trop occupé à manger les pancakes et les gaufres qu'il avait sous le nez. Erik restait méfiant à l'égard de Thor, quand à Athéna qui était assise à un coin de table entre de ce dernier et son ami le scientifique, elle se contentait de feuilleter son ouvrage à couverture de cuir rouge. L'homme bu le fond de sa tasse bruyamment tandis que Jane restait médusée à l'observer.

« Ce breuvage, j'adore ! » Lança Thor en tenant la tasse en l'air.

« Je sais, une merveille. » Cru bon de rajouter Darcy.

Cette réflexion fit lever les yeux d'Athéna vers Darcy, derrière ses lunettes la jeune fille riva rapidement son regard sur Thor qui tenait toujours sa tasse en l'air, semblant anticiper son prochain mouvement.

« Non, ne faites pas… »

« Encore ! » Lança Thor en jetant violemment sa tasse au sol, ce qui fit sursauter Darcy et Jane.

« Ça. » Termina Athéna deux secondes trop tard.

Elle se leva pour commencer à aller ramasser, en se mettant à genoux, les morceaux de tasse éparpillés sur le sol.

« Désolé Isy, un petit accident. » Fit Jane ayant remarqué l'expression d'incompréhension de la patronne derrière le comptoir. La scientifique s'approcha d'Athéna et prit les morceaux que son amie ramassait dans ses mains. Thor regarda les deux jeunes femmes faire, jusqu'à ce qu'une serveuse arrive avec un balai pour finir de ramasser les débris. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? » Demanda Jane après s'être relevée.

« C'était délicieux, j'en veux encore. » Expliqua simplement Thor tandis qu'Athéna se relevait et que Jane retournait s'asseoir.

« Mais il suffit de le dire. » Déclara cette dernière.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. » Ricana l'homme.

« Non je veux dire demander… gentiment. »

« Je n'ai pas fait preuve d'irrespect. »

« Très bien mais ne brisez plus rien ! » Lancèrent en cœur Jane et Athéna qui se tenait debout à coté de son amie scientifique.

« Thor, vous devez comprendre que cet acte que vous venez de faire, et qui est historiquement connu pour être un signe de respect envers votre hôte dans les pays scandinaves, ne se fait plus depuis environ un millier d'années. » Expliqua Athéna plus doucement, sentant les yeux d'Erik pointés sur elle en même temps que ceux de l'homme en face d'elle. « Cette pratique n'existe plus et ce n'est certainement pas ici que les gens la comprendrons alors ne refaites plus ça. Ok ? »

« Vous avez ma parole. »

« Bien. » Fit simplement Jane après avoir regardé Athéna qui ne tarda pas à retourner s'asseoir.

La porte d'entrée du restaurant s'ouvrit dans le tintement de la clochette qui se trouvait en haut, laissant entrer deux hommes qui allèrent s'installer au comptoir.

« Comme d'habitude Isy. » Demanda l'un d'eux.

« Tout de suite ! »

Darcy et Erik ne payèrent même pas attention à ce détail, trop occupés à observer Jane fixer du regard Thor qui lui souriait, puis retourna durant quelques secondes son attention sur Athéna qui avait replongé son nez vers son ouvrage qu'elle semblait avoir laissé volontairement ouvert pour qu'il le voit. Ladite page était ouverte sur une illustration d'un certain dieu du tonnerre, ce qui ne le laissa pas indifférent, mais il préféra l'ignorer et se remit à manger.

« T'as raté quelque chose. » Lança l'un des deux hommes au comptoir.

« C'était de la folie au cratère. » Rajouta l'autre.

« Ouais, il parait qu'un genre de satellite s'est écrasé dans le désert. »

À ces mots, Jane, Erik et Athéna portèrent leur attention vers le comptoir, captant la discussion qui les intriguait.

« Ouais et on a… on s'est vraiment éclaté. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des fédéraux. » Thor continuait de manger et Darcy avait toute son attention rivé sur le glouton.

« Excusez-moi, vous dites qu'un satellite s'est écrasé ? » Demanda Jane aux deux hommes qui s'étaient retournés vers elle.

« Ouais. »

« Oh j'hallucine ! » Fit la jeune assistante en sortant son portable pour le mettre en direction du visage de Thor. « Souriez c'est pour facebook. » Malgré sa bouche pleine, l'homme s'exécuta et Darcy prit sa photo sans payer attention à ce qui se disait à coté.

« De quoi il a l'air ce satellite ? » Demanda Erik qui ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Oh… moi j'y connais rien en satellite. » Expliqua l'un des deux hommes au comptoir. « Mais c'était lourd, je veux dire… personne n'a pu le soulever. » Thor s'arrêta de manger et se leva pour s'approcher vers celui qui venait de parler. « Est-ce que c'était radioactif ? J'ai pas arrêté de le toucher. » Marmonna ce dernier avant de boire une rasade de son café.

« Où était-ce ? » Demanda Thor en prenant l'homme assied au comptoir par une épaule.

« Bin… je dirais quatre-vingt kilomètre à l'ouest d'ici. » Thor s'avança jusqu'à la porte et quitta le restaurant sans dire un mot.

« Mais vous perdez votre temps. Toute l'armée débarquait quand on est partis. » Annonça l'autre homme assied au comptoir.

Jane et Athéna se regardèrent puis ramassèrent leurs affaires et leurs vestes en quatrième vitesse et sortirent pour suivre Thor qui s'éloignait rapidement.

Marchant au milieu de la route, ce dernier manqua de peu de se faire faucher par une voiture et ne réagit même pas au coup de klaxon du conducteur et à son insulte, continuant son chemin au milieu de la route.

« Hey ! Où allez-vous ? » Demanda Jane en courant jusqu'à lui, Athéna sur ses talons.

« À quatre-vingt kilomètres à l'ouest d'ici. » Répondit Thor sans s'arrêter, continuant son chemin.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Jane.

« Reprendre ce qui m'appartient. »

« Vous êtes propriétaire d'un satellite maintenant ? » S'étonna Jane tandis qu'Erik et Darcy suivaient derrière et qu'Athéna se contentait d'écouter.

« Non il ne s'agit pas de ce qu'ils ont dit. »

« Mais quoi que ce soit, le gouvernement semble croire que c'est à lui. Vous avez l'intention de leur prendre ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Thor en s'arrêtant pour regarder Jane qui avait à coté d'elle Athéna qui se faisait discrète. « Si vous me conduisez là-bas, je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir. »

« Vraiment tout ? » Demanda Jane.

« Oui. Toutes les réponses seront votre quand je récupérerais Mjöllnir. »

À ces mots, Athéna écarquilla les yeux, semblant comme foudroyé sur place.

« Mio-mio ? C'est quoi Mio-mio ? » S'étonna Darcy.

« J'peux te dire un mot Jane ? » Fit Erik qui s'écarta sur le trottoir suivit de Jane et de Darcy.

« Thor je peux vous poser une question ? C'est très important. » Déclara Athéna à demi-ton afin que les autres ne l'entendent pas, s'assurant qu'ils ne la regardaient pas.

« Comme je l'ai dit à votre amie, je ne vous donnerais des réponses qu'une fois que j'aurais récupéré mon bien. » Déclara l'homme avec un sourire confiant.

« La réponse je l'ai déjà, j'aimerais juste être certaine d'une chose. »

« Allez-y. »

« Vous voulez aller récupérer votre marteau afin de retourner chez vous à Asgard, n'est-ce pas ? Vous, le dieu du tonnerre. » Le sourire confiant de Thor disparu rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Mjöllnir, c'est comme ça que vous appelé votre bien et les types au restaurant ont dit qu'il s'agissait d'un objet très lourd, comme les différentes descriptions que j'ai pu trouver dans différents textes anciens. Vos manières, comme celle que vous avez eu de casser la tasse sont caractéristiques de la façon d'agir d'un ancien guerrier scandinave, un viking. Ces gens vouaient un culte à différents dieux, Odin principalement, qui était le roi des dieux, à son plus puissant fils, Thor, ainsi que bien d'autres. Vous avez débarqué comme ça, de nulle part. Jane et les autres pensent que vous vous êtes retrouvé par accident dans le nuage mais moi je pense que vous avez utilisé le Bifröst pour arriver jusqu'ici. Et si vous êtes vraiment un dieu alors ça expliquerais pourquoi vous n'avez aucune blessure après la chute que vous avez subit. »

« Vous êtes prête à croire que des dieux existent réellement ? » Demanda Thor en se penchant vers Athéna pour essayer de sonder ses yeux gris clair, derrière ses lunettes.

« Oui, aujourd'hui sur terre personne ne croirait plus en une telle chose mais je suis historienne, spécialisé dans l'Histoire scandinave. Ses mythes et légendes n'ont aucuns secrets pour moi, et plus je vous observe, plus je me dis que le doute n'est pas permis. »

« Depuis quand aviez-vous des doutes ? »

« Depuis que vous êtes tombé du ciel. Pourquoi croyez-vous à l'hôpital que je vous avais demandé si vous aviez des effets personnels ? Je m'attendais à trouver peut-être un marteau. » Un nouveau sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Thor qui se redressa.

« Je dois bien admettre que pour un simple être humain, vous me surprenez Athénaïs. Pourquoi croire que j'existe alors que comme vous l'avez dit, plus personne ne croirait en cela aujourd'hui. »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. » Thor fronça les yeux et Athéna se racla la gorge, cherchant à changer de sujet. « Mais donc si vous êtes le dieu du tonnerre, pourquoi n'utilisez vous pas vos pouvoir pour récupérer votre marteau au lieu de vouloir allez le chercher comme ça à pieds. Je croyais que Mjöllnir n'était jamais loin de son propriétaire. »

« C'est parce que je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, je suis réduit au rang de simple être humain. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » S'étonna Athéna qui avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle parlait bel et bien au dieu du tonnerre.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. » Répondit simplement Thor avec un petit sourire en coin, curieux d'en savoir plus sur la personnalité mystérieuse de son interlocutrice. « Cependant si je récupère mon marteau, je récupère mes pouvoirs, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Je comprends mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que Jane vous emmène. » Athéna se tourna vers ses amis et remarqua le visage grave d'Erik tourné vers celui de la scientifique. « Erik ne vous fait pas confiance, il se méfie de vous, ce qui est assez compréhensible quand on y réfléchie. Il risque de retenir Jane de vous conduire jusqu'à Mjöllnir. »

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de m'emmener, puisque vous savez maintenant qui je suis ? »

« Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, j'ai le permis donc je peux conduire mais… c'est trop risqué. »

« Qui a-t-il de risqué à me conduire jusqu'à mon marteau ? » Ricana Thor qui ne comprenait pas l'air grave qu'affichait Athéna.

« Les types du restaurant ont dit que les fédéraux étaient venus les déloger. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de simples fédéraux et je ne tiens pas à y aller pour m'en assurer. » Thor n'insista pas, ayant parfaitement pu distinguer de la peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme malgré ses verres de lunette épais.

« Et si je vous l'ordonne ? Je vous suis supérieur. »

« Pardon ? » Ricana Athéna. « Comme vous l'avez dit, vous n'êtes ici qu'un être humain normal, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous obéir. »

« Dans ce cas, je suis disposé à attendre de voir si votre amie sera plus favorable à m'emmener que vous. »

Un sourire était vissé sur le visage de Thor, qui trouvait la jeune demoiselle devant lui très surprenante car il ne s'était jamais retrouvé face à quelqu'un qui refusait de lui obéir et encore moins qui le considérait comme quelqu'un de normal.

« Je n'y compterais pas trop si j'étais vous… » Marmonna Athéna tout en fixant le petit groupe qui discutait, tandis que Thor fixait un point dans la direction opposée.

« Ne fait surtout pas ça. » Déclara Erik en essayant de garder un ton suffisamment bas pour que Thor ne l'entende pas.

« On a vu les mêmes choses hier soir. C'est pas une coïncidence. Faut savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce cratère. » Expliqua Jane.

« Mais je ne parle pas du cratère, je parle de lui. » Répliqua Erik.

« Il a promis de tout nous raconter. »

« Il délire complètement. Il suffit de l'écouter. Il parle de Mjöllnir et de Thor et de Bifröst. Ce sont les légendes qui ont bercés mon enfance. »

« Je… je vais juste lui servir de chauffeur. Rien que ça. » Fit la scientifique mal à l'aise.

« Il est dangereux Jane et surtout ouvre les yeux, ce n'est pas Donald. Certes il lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement mais ce n'est pas lui. Ne mélange pas tout. »

La scientifique ne répondit rien et après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle retourna vers Thor qui attendait non loin d'Athéna qui la regardait.

« Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas vous y conduire. » Annonça Jane.

« C'est donc ici que nos chemins se séparent. » Thor prit la main de la scientifique qui eu un petit mouvement de recul avant de constater qu'il lui faisait un baisemain. Jane ne put se retenir de sourire et de rire nerveusement après qu'il l'eut lâché.

« Merci. » Elle souriait, euphorique, ce même sentiment d'euphorie lui en rappela un autre qu'elle avait déjà connu et intérieurement cela la retourna complètement.

« Jane Foster. » Salua Thor qui se tourna ensuite vers les autres. « Erik Selvig, Darcy, portez-vous bien. »

Il s'inclina légèrement pour les saluer, salue auquel ils répondirent par le même geste plus ou moins maladroit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Athéna pour lui prendre l'une de ses mains gantées comme il l'avait fait pour Jane mais cette dernière réagit plus rapidement que lui et pressa son poing droit contre son cœur et s'inclina légèrement vers l'avant.

« Au revoir Thor. »

« Athénaïs Fabre, puisse le ciel toujours vous éclairer. » L'homme s'inclina légèrement, imitant son geste qui était un salut respectueux utilisé à Asgard devant Odin en personne.

« Parfait ! » Lança Erik tandis que Jane et Darcy souriaient et qu'Athéna regardait maintenant vers le ciel. « Au travail ! » Tout les quatre s'éloignèrent de Thor qui partit se débrouiller seul.

L'une à coté de l'autre, Jane et Athéna s'arrêtèrent une dernière fois pour le regarder s'éloigner puis reprirent leur route, chacune pensive.

* * *

_**Merci beaucoup à jaller-skirata et **__**à Roselia001**_ pour leurs reviews ! Arriverais-je aux dix reviews la prochaine fois ? Et pour votre bonheur à tous chers lecteurs, voici une petite "bande-annonce" du chapitre suivant^^

_**« Mademoiselle Foster ? Agent Coulson du SHIELD. » « Arrête ! Arrête ! C'est plus grave que tu ne pense Jane. Laisse tomber. » « Ils ont pris nos sauvegardes et les sauvegardes des sauvegardes. Ils étaient extrêmement minutieux. » « Sauf qu'ils nous ont pris déjà plus que tu ne pense. » « Père a sombré dans le sommeil d'Odin et mère… mère redoute que jamais il ne s'éveil. » « Tu vois Donald Blake en lui, c'est ça ? » « Il vous faut toujours un chauffeur ? »**_

_**Alors ? Ça vous dirais que je refasse une autre bande-annonce à chaque fin de chapitre ? **_

_**Reviews? (=3)  
**_

_**A la prochaine ! Leonem ;)**_


	8. Quand le chat n'est pas là…

**_Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh._**

**_Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire._**

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Chapitre 7**

**Quand le chat n'est pas là…**

Erik suivit de Darcy puis de Jane et Athéna, remontèrent la rue principale de la ville afin de rejoindre leur laboratoire. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils venaient de laisser Thor mais Jane et Athéna pensaient chacune à leurs recherches respectives et à ce qu'il aurait pu leur apporter. Elles entendirent soudain une voiture klaxonner, les sortant du fil de leurs pensés. Le petit groupe repéra tout de suite un pick-up noir passant devant eux, transportant à l'arrière du matériel de recherche.

« Hey ! C'est mon équipement ! » S'exclama Jane en le voyant s'éloigner.

Tout les quatre virent alors que des hommes vêtus de costumes noirs s'affairaient dans le labo et aux alentours, installant tout le matériel de Jane dans différents camions et pick-up.

« Oh non… » Murmura Athéna tandis que ses amis s'élançaient vers l'intérieur de l'atelier au pas course.

La jeune fille se mit alors à raser les murs des bâtiments près du laboratoire, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer, tout en continuant à garder un œil sur les autres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » S'exclama Jane en voyant tout son matériel être emmené.

« Mademoiselle Foster ? » L'interpella l'un des hommes en costume noir. « Agent Coulson du SHIELD. »

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Erik qui s'avança rapidement vers Jane qui s'énervait.

« Et je suis sensé savoir ce que c'est ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » Lança-t-elle en direction d'un agent qui fouillait l'intérieur de la voiture.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! » Lui dit à voix basse Erik sous les yeux de Coulson. « C'est plus grave que tu ne pense Jane. Laisse tomber. »

« Que je laisse tomber ? C'est toute ma vie ! » S'exclama la scientifique en s'avançant jusqu'à une camionnette noir se trouvant à l'extérieur où l'on terminait de charger son matériel.

« Nous enquêtons sur une menace sécuritaire. » Lui annonça l'agent Coulson en se rapprochant d'elle. « Il nous faut saisir vos dossiers et vos relevés atmosphériques. »

De l'extérieur, Athéna était allée se cacher dans un buisson, n'ayant pas manqué l'explication de l'agent Coulson.

« Les saisir, vous voulez dire les voler oui ! » S'énerva Jane qui tenta de se rapprocher de son matériel dans le camion, mais fut bloquée par un agent qui terminait de charger.

« Tenez ! » Fit Coulson en lui tendant un chèque. « Prenez ça à titre de dédommagement. »

« Ah ! Je ne peux pas… me racheter un équipement de rechange comme ça ! J'ai fait presque tout ces appareils moi-même ! » Derrière elle, Erik et Darcy regardaient impuissant le SHIELD emmener tout le matériel de Jane.

« Et vous pouvez surement recommencer. » Répliqua l'agent Coulson.

« Et je dois pouvoir vous attaquer pour violation de mes droits constitutionnels ! »

« Navré mademoiselle Foster mais nous sommes les gentils. »

« Nous aussi ! » Les yeux de Jane se firent suppliants. « Je suis probablement à la veille de faire une découverte exceptionnelle et… tout ce que je sais de ce phénomène se trouve dans ce labo ou dans ce bloc-notes et vous n'avez pas le droit de… » À ces mots, Coulson fit un signe de tête à l'un des agents qui prit des mains de Jane son précieux bloc-notes et alla le déposer dans la camionnette. « Hey ! » Elle se rua sur son bien mais fut retenu par les épaules par l'agent qui le lui avait pris.

« Hey Jane ! » Fit Erik en allant la retenir tandis que Coulson avait mis son bras devant la camionnette, signifiant qu'elle ne pouvait plus toucher à son matériel. « Doucement ! Doucement ! » Le scientifique la recula tandis que d'autres agents fermaient les portières arrière de la camionnette. « Jane… »

« Merci de votre coopération. » Lança l'agent Coulson avant d'aller prendre place dans l'une des voitures noires et de partir avec les autres agents et le reste du matériel de recherches.

Jane, Darcy et Erik les regardèrent partir, complètement impuissants, quand à Athéna, elle restait figée dans les buissons, son regard rivé sur la voiture de l'agent Coulson qui s'éloignait. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Jane, Erik et Darcy retournèrent à l'intérieur.

Dépitée par ce qui venait de se passer, la scientifique se mit à regarder autour d'elle et à fouiller dans tous les endroits où pouvaient se trouver ses sauvegardes. Darcy et Erik la regardèrent faire sans rien dire et se mirent à inspecter eux aussi afin de savoir ce qui avait pu être pris.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Jane monta tristement sur le toit de l'atelier, par le petit escalier dérobé qui y menait. Elle s'assied, jambes tombantes dans le vide, ce qu'imitèrent Erik et Darcy et ils restèrent à fixer la ville en silence, encore choqués de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Des années de recherches… envolés. » Lança Jane, continuant de regarder la ville.

« Ils m'ont même pris mon iPod. » Rajouta Darcy.

« Et vous n'aviez pas de sauvegarde… » Fit Erik.

« Ils ont pris nos sauvegardes et les sauvegardes des sauvegardes. Ils étaient extrêmement minutieux. » Expliqua Jane.

« J'venais de télécharger au moins trente chansons. »

« Est-ce que tu peux nous lâcher avec ton iPod ? » Demanda sèchement la scientifique qui n'était pas du tout d'humeur à rire. « D'où sortent ces types au faite ? »

« J'ai connu un scientifique… » Commença Erik. « Un pionnier des radiations gamma. Le SHIELD est arrivé et… On n'a plus entendu parler de lui. »

« Je ne les laisserais pas nous faire ça. » Annonça Jane de manière déterminée. « Je récupérerais ce qu'ils nous ont pris. »

« Sauf qu'ils nous ont pris déjà plus que tu ne pense. » Annonça Athéna en venant s'asseoir à coté de la scientifique.

« Mais où étais-tu ? » Demanda Erik.

« J'étais toujours derrière vous trois. » Mentis Athéna.

« Toi et ta discrétion légendaire… » Murmura Erik.

« J'ai pris le temps d'aller faire un tour jusqu'à nos caravanes. Les agents du SHIELD ont forcés les serrures et ont emportés tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien de près ou de loin avec tes recherches Jane. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais pas de panique, ils n'ont pas dû prendre grand-chose chez vous. En revanche, ils ont mis le bazar. »

« Oh non ! Et moi qui a horreur du rangement. » Pleurnicha Darcy.

« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! » S'énerva Jane.

« Du calme, pas de panique ! » Lança Erik. « Laissez moi contacter un de mes collègues, il a eu affaire à ces hommes par le passé. Je lui enverrais un mail et il pourra peut-être nous aider. »

« Ils ont pris aussi ton ordi'. » Déclara Darcy, déposant un voile de silence à la discussion.

...

Durant ce temps sur Asgard, la tension était vive dans le palais d'Odin. Sif et les trois Guerriers marchaient en toute hâte jusqu'à la salle du trône, chacun ayant une expression grave sur leurs visages tandis qu'ils gravissaient les marches qui y menait.

« Père de toutes choses, il nous faut vous parler de toute urgence. » Annonça Sif, le visage et le buste incliné, son poing droit serré contre sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur, comme ses trois amis.

Ils relevèrent leurs visages pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas Odin qui était assied sur le trône mais Loki, coiffé de son casque à cornes et tenant le long sceptre du roi d'Asgard. Ceci étonna les trois Guerriers et Sif qui ne dirent rien.

« Mes… amis ! » Lança Loki, les observant du haut du trône.

« Où est Odin ? » Demanda Fandral, descendant les marches quatre à quatre pour s'approcher du trône, suivit par les autres.

« Père a sombré dans le sommeil d'Odin et mère… mère redoute que jamais il ne s'éveil. » Expliqua le prince.

« Nous devons parler avec elle ! » S'exclama Sif tout en marchant vers le trône.

« Elle refuse. Elle veut rester au chevet de père. Vous pouvez parler de ce qui vous amène avec moi. » Loki se leva et se redressa face aux autres. « Votre roi. »

Sif et les trois Guerriers ne savaient comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Ce fut Volstagg qui reposa son poing contre sa poitrine et s'inclina, montrant l'exemple à suivre aux autres afin d'éviter les problèmes. Les autres s'exécutèrent et Sif s'arma de son meilleur sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

« Mon roi, nous vous prions de mettre un terme au bannissement de Thor. »

« Mon premier commandement ne peut défaire la dernière volonté de père. » Annonça Loki en descendant les marches devant le trône. « Nous sommes à la veille d'une guerre contre Jotunheim. Notre peuple a besoin de continuité afin de garder confiance en cette époque troublée. Nous devons faire front ensemble pour le salue d'Asgard. »

Sif ne put s'empêcher de se relever, sentant son calme disparaître au profit de la colère. Fandral la retint en lui attrapant un bras afin d'éviter que la déesse ne fasse des siennes.

« Bien entendu. » Fit le guerrier blond, essayant lui-même de garder son calme.

« Vous attendrez donc mes ordres. » Déclara Loki d'un ton calme.

« S'il m'est permis… » Commença Volstagg. « Je sollicite l'indulgence de… votre majesté. Ne pourriez-vous reconsidérer… »

« S'en est finit ! » Le coupa net le nouveau roi d'une voix résonnante.

Les guerriers se relevèrent silencieusement et prirent congé tandis que Sif continuait de fixer du regard Loki d'un air impassible et froid avant de finir par se retourner et suivre les autres, sans un mot.

...

Au même moment au Nouveau-Mexique, dans la petite ville de Puente Antiguo, Darcy était en train de pester tandis qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans sa caravane. Les deux scientifiques et Athéna étaient partis en ville, la laissant seule à faire du rangement.

Erik était allé dans la petite bibliothèque de la ville afin d'envoyer un mail depuis l'un des ordinateurs du lieu. Une fois que ce fut fait, il décida de rejoindre Jane et Athéna qui l'attendaient dehors dans la voiture. Il passa devant un présentoir remplis de livre et l'un d'eux attira son attention. Il le prit mais ensuite un autre où il était inscrit sur la tranche : « **Mythes et Légendes du Monde** », l'interpella encore plus.

Le fait de le feuilleter le faisait sourire, lui rappelant ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il pouvait y lire : **Bifröst Le pont arc-en-ciel d'Asgard**, cela l'amusait puis il tourna d'autres pages dont une qui l'intrigua d'avantage : **Jeudi – Le Jour de Thor**. Il soupira à cela, se répétant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'histoires pour enfants.

A l'extérieur, Jane et Athéna attendaient. La scientifique avait laissé le moteur tourner et regardait sa voisine de droite qui se tripotait ses doigts gantés nerveusement.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Athéna ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Si… tout va bien. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question, à toi à qui l'on a volé tout son matériel de recherches. »

« C'est vrai que je suis vraiment en colère mais… » Jane se tourna vers sa voisine et essaya de capter son regard. « Athéna, toi et moi ça fait plusieurs années déjà qu'on se connaît et j'ai compris que tu étais du genre à ne pas vraiment parler de toi et que tu aimais te faire discrète mais… je ne suis pas aveugle et je vois bien que quelque chose te met très mal à l'aise. »

« Je ne voulais pas le dire aux autres mais… ils m'ont tout pris. »

« Qui t'as pris quoi ? »

« Le SHIELD ! Ils ont volés mon ordinateur, mes photographies, mes archives, mes ouvrages et toutes mes sauvegardes que j'avais laissé ou caché dans ma caravane. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes recherches, ils n'avaient donc pas à faire ça. » S'étonna Jane.

« C'est surement parce qu'ils ont trouvés mes papiers que j'avais bêtement laissé trainer sur ma table. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui les intéresses tant ? »

« Moins tu en sauras, mieux se sera pour ta sécurité Jane. » Lui assura Athéna. « Je t'en pris ne me harcèle pas de questions. »

« D'accord… mais si je comprends bien, nous sommes dans le même bateau, toi et moi. »

« Oui et… il faut que tu m'emmène à quatre-vingt kilomètres à l'ouest. »

« Hein ? Là où un sois disant satellite s'est écrasé ? Pourquoi ? »

« Réfléchie, les types du restaurant ont dit que les fédéraux étaient venus les déloger, maintenant je suis prête à parier qu'il s'agissait du SHIELD. Et là où ils se trouvent, on retrouvera nos affaires. »

« Bien pensé ! » Fit Jane. « Mais ils ont l'air d'être dangereux… »

Les yeux d'Athéna se froncèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua Thor au bout de la rue.

« Je voulais te poser une question Jane. Pourquoi tu regardais aussi bizarrement le type que tu avais renversé ? »

« Déjà, je l'ai à peine frôlé et ensuite… » La scientifique s'arrêta, l'ayant remarqué dans la rue en train de rentrer dans une boutique vendant des animaux de compagnie.

« Tu vois Donald Blake en lui, c'est ça ? »

« Oui mais… il n'y a pas que ça. Au début c'est vrai, c'est la première chose qui m'a frappé. Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai cru voir Donald, durant quelques secondes j'ai même cru que c'était vraiment lui, sauf qu'il est un peu plus petit et un peu moins massif tout de même. » Jane soupira. « Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Jordan m'a demandé en mariage et tu n'imagine même pas à quel point j'ai envie de lui dire oui mais… j'ai peur de faire fausse route. Je vivais un amour passionnel avec Donald, on avait construit notre vie ensemble et tout s'est effondré comme un château de carte en une soirée. »

« Tu as peur de… redonner ta confiance ? »

« C'est ça et pourtant j'aime Jordan et je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait me trahir. C'était aussi ce que je pensais de Donald et je me suis malheureusement trompé. »

« Je comprends ta peur. »

« Bien évidement que tu la comprends Athéna, puisque tu n'accorde ta confiance à personne. Pas même à moi. Tu ne te confie jamais mais je sais que tu peux garder les secrets alors je vais te dire, quand je regarde cet homme qui ressemble à Donald, j'ai l'impression de ressentir l'amour et l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour lui et c'est ce qui me fait douter. Si j'aime encore Donald à travers un inconnu, suis-je vraiment en mesure de m'engager avec Jordan ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu sais que je n'y connais rien en sentiments de ce genre. » Répondit Athéna tristement.

« Ça finira par t'arriver un jour, tu verras, même si tu ne le veux pas. » Souriait Jane afin d'essayer de se redonner du courage. « Maintenant il faut nous concentrer sur nos affaires. »

« Oui mais face aux gros bras du SHIELD on risque d'avoir du mal à passer. » Expliqua la jeune femme.

« Sauf si nous avons avec nous un argument de poids. » Lança Jane en montrant du doigt la boutique pour animaux.

Thor marchait vers le comptoir du vendeur sous les regards des petits animaux de compagnie et leva la tête fièrement.

« Il me faut un cheval ! » Ordonna-t-il.

« On vend pas de chevaux. Des chiens, des chats, des perroquets. » Expliqua d'une petite voix le vendeur.

« Et bien donner m'en un grand que je puisse monter. »

Le son d'un klaxon résonna dans la boutique tandis que Jane immobilisait sa voiture au milieu de la route devant le magasin et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa portière.

« Il vous faut toujours un chauffeur ? » Demanda la scientifique.

« Monter ! »

Thor se retourna pour voir Athéna ouvrir la portière passager et monter à l'arrière. Il s'avança jusqu'à la voiture, sous le regard médusé du vendeur, et monta à la place que la jeune femme lui avait laissé. Sans un mot, Jane appuya sur l'accélérateur et quitta la petite ville pour partir vers l'ouest. A l'arrière, Athéna sortit son livre et se remit à le potasser silencieusement.

Jane se sentait mal à l'aise, plus elle s'éloignait de la ville et plus elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle faisait une bêtise. De temps à autre, elle regardait dans son rétroviseur pour voir qu'Athéna était parfaitement calme, tournant toujours les pages de son livre qu'elle devait connaître par cœur, depuis le temps que la scientifique la voyait avec cet objet toujours dans sa sacoche.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses de toute ma vie. » Lança Jane d'un coup, ayant besoin de se rassurer. Cela fit sourire Thor qui regarda la conductrice d'un air amusé avant de fixer la route de nouveau. « Est-ce que vous aviez déjà fait ce genre de chose vous ? »

« À maintes reprises. » Répondit l'homme calmement. « Mais vous faites preuve de courage toute les deux. »

« Ils sont venus voler le travail de toute une vie. Je n'ai vraiment plus rien à perdre. »

« Et vous ? » Thor se retourna vers Athéna pour croiser son regard. « Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas prendre de risques. »

« Ils m'ont aussi tout pris, mon propre travail, mes papiers et aussi… quelques souvenirs. Alors maintenant les risques je m'assois dessus. » Thor regarda Jane de nouveau puis fixa la route.

« Mais vous êtes intelligentes. »

« Merci. » Fit Jane à demi ton tandis qu'Athéna ne répondit même pas.

« Bien plus que la plupart des sujets de ce royaume. »

« Royaume ? » S'étonna Jane. « Royaume ? »

« Vous me trouvez étrange ? » Demanda Thor qui s'amusait des réactions de la scientifique, sachant que contrairement à Athéna, elle n'avait pas compris son identité.

« Oui c'est le mot. »

« Dans le bon sens ou… le mauvais sens ? »

« J'ai pas encore décidé. » Souriait Jane en regardant Thor, oubliant de faire attention à la route.

Elle sortit légèrement du tracé de terre et fit faire un bon à Athéna qui lâcha son livre de surprise. La scientifique mit quelques secondes à redresser l'engin sous les ricanements amusés de Thor.

« Je suis désolée. » Jane riait, ce qui lui faisait du bien mais elle se sentait toujours mal car le rire de Thor, bien qu'il soit plus grave que celui de Donald, lui rappelait trop de souvenirs qu'elle avait du mal à chasser de son esprit.

« Jane ! » S'écria Athéna en s'accrochant au dossier du siège de la conductrice. « Regarde mieux la route ! Sinon c'est moi qui prends le volant ! »

« Pardon Athéna, tu n'as rien ? »

« Non moi ça va, je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon livre en revanche. »

La jeune femme se remit dans son siège et observait tristement l'un des coins de la quatrième de couverture en cuir rouge qui était maintenant écorné. Thor se retourna et vit Athéna rapprocher l'ouvrage et le serrer contre sa petite poitrine en fermant tristement les yeux. Ce comportement le surprenait, comme tout de cette jeune femme qui était un vrai mystère à ses yeux. Il arrivait à apprendre à connaître Jane mais il n'arrivait pas à connaître, ni à comprendre Athéna, comme si elle avait crée une barrière invisible empêchant quiconque de s'approcher d'elle de trop près.

« Mais qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Jane, ce qui ramena Thor à la réalité et se retourna vers l'avant. « Vraiment ? »

« Vous ne tarderez pas à le voir. » Répondit simplement l'homme avec un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

« Vous avez promis de tout dire. » Lui rappela la scientifique.

« Ce que vous cherchez c'est… un pont. » Répondit Thor après de longues secondes de silence.

« Comme un pont d'Einstein-Rosen ? »

« Plutôt comme un pont arc-en-ciel. » La réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Jane qui se remit à fixer la route.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas cinglé. » Marmonna-t-elle, continuant de suivre la route qui allait en direction du soleil déclinant.

...

A l'intérieur du palais du père de toutes choses, la reine Frigga veillait au chevet de son époux tombé dans le sommeil d'Odin. Il était couché dans son lit, recouvert par un halo de lumière doré. Face à Frigga, Loki était assied, fixant son père silencieusement.

« Je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée de le voir ainsi. » Déclara le dieu malicieux.

« Il a tellement reculé l'échéance que je crains que… » La reine n'osa terminer sa phrase alors qu'elle touchait une main inerte de son époux.

« Ça va durer longtemps ? »

« Je l'ignore. Ce n'est pas comme les autres fois. Nous n'étions pas préparés. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il menti ? » Demanda Loki sur son ton calme habituel.

« Il voulait te protéger de la vérité pour que tu ne te sente jamais différent. Tu es notre fils Loki et nous sommes ta famille. Nous devons conserver l'espoir que ton père revienne parmi nous. Ainsi que ton frère. »

« Quel espoir y a-t-il pour Thor ? »

« Ton père n'a jamais pris la moindre décision sans avoir ses raisons. » Loki se redressa, pensif, fixant de manière impassible le corps inerte d'Odin en repensant à ce que sa mère avait fait pour lui quelques heures auparavant...

_Loki se relevait du lit d'Odin, désirant quitter la pièce afin de réfléchir au calme et seul. Lorsque soudain, les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent sur un alignement de gardes qui s'inclinèrent et saluèrent comme il était de coutume sur Asgard. Loki vit s'approcher de lui une autre personne, tenant à deux mains le long sceptre d'Odin qu'il lui présenta en se mettant à genoux. Le prince regarda ladite personne avec incompréhension puis se tourna vers sa mère, toujours assise au chevet de son époux._

_« Thor a été banni, dans l'ordre de succession c'est à ton tour. Jusqu'à ce qu'Odin se réveil, Asgard est à toi. » Loki se retourna vers l'homme qui tenait toujours le sceptre et hésita longuement tandis que les deux corbeaux d'Odin croassèrent dans le silence de la pièce. Le prince finit par accepter le sceptre et le prit à deux mains tandis que l'homme reculait, toujours tête basse en face de lui. « Soit prudent. » Le prince se tourna vers sa mère, les yeux fixés vers le sceptre sans un mot. « Loki. »_

* * *

_**Merci beaucoup **__**à Roselia001**_ et _**à jaller-skirata **_pour leurs reviews ! Et voici la petite "bande-annonce" du chapitre suivant^^

_**« C'est pas un crash de satellite. Ils auraient enlevé l'épave et n'auraient pas construit une ville autour. » « Agent à terre ! On a une intrusion ! » « Il me faut une vigie. Armée. » « Ne bougez plus sinon je tire ! » « Essayez donc ! »**_

_**Reviews? (=3)  
**_

_**A plus ! Leonem ;)**_


	9. Des intrus dans la base

**_Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh._**

**_Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire._**

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Chapitre 8**

**Des intrus dans la base**

La nuit était tombée sur le Nouveau-Mexique, Jane avait allumé les phares de sa voiture afin de voir où elle allait dans l'immensité sombre du désert. Elle remonta une petite colline qui lui donna une vue plongeante sur tout un ensemble sophistiqué et fermé qui entourait le cratère. De nombreux projecteurs éclairaient le lieu du crash et un grand nombre d'agents semblaient s'activer un peu partout. Athéna se rapprocha de la portière lui donnant une vue immanquable sur l'ensemble éclairé et cela ne la rassura pas.

« Le SHIELD s'est déjà bien installé. » Lança-t-elle sans dévier le regard de l'endroit. « Ils doivent probablement être en train d'essayer d'étudier Mjöllnir. »

Jane arrêta la voiture dans un coin isolé, en hauteur, avant qu'elle et les deux passagers ne descendent. La scientifique se mit à plein ventre sur le bord de la colline, tenant ses jumelles qu'elle avait pris dans la voiture. Thor et Athéna se tenaient accroupis à coté d'elle, fixant le cratère qui semblait très bien gardé.

« C'est pas un crash de satellite. » Annonça Jane. « Ils auraient enlevé l'épave et n'auraient pas construit une ville autour. »

« C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas été en mesure d'emmener ce qui se trouvait dans le cratère, sinon croit-moi, ils auraient déjà fichu le camp depuis un moment. » Expliqua Athéna. « Ce qui veut dire aussi, qu'il est fort probable que toutes nos affaires soient ici. »

« Vous aurez besoin de ça. » Fit Thor en tendant sa veste vers les filles.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Jane. « Attendez ! Pourquoi ? » Le grondement sourd du tonnerre se fit alors entendre, ce qui fit ricaner Thor.

« Restez ici. » Il fixa alternativement ses deux interlocutrices. « Quand j'aurais Mjöllnir, je vous restituerais tous ce qu'ils vous ont dérobés. » Expliqua ce dernier. « Ok ? »

« Non. Regarder en bas ! » Lança Jane. « Vous allez arriver la bouche en cœur, prendre nos affaires et partir en courant ? » Athéna qui se tenait près de Jane préféra se taire, réfléchissant elle-même à un plan.

« Non. Je partirais en volant. » Répondit simplement Thor en se relevant.

« Attendez ! Je viens aussi. » Déclara Athéna en se levant.

« Quoi ? Mais t'es dingue ! On ne fait pas le poids contre ces types ! » S'énerva Jane en retenant son amie par le bas de pantalon.

« Tout ira bien, je sais me défendre. »

« Il serait peut-être plus judicieux que vous restiez ici avec votre amie. » Lança Thor.

« Non, il y a des choses que je n'aime pas déléguer. » La jeune femme se tourna vers la scientifique. « Parmi les affaires que le SHIELD m'a pris, il y avait des papiers… des faux papiers. »

« Tu as utilisé des faux papiers pour voyager ? » S'étonna Jane.

« Comme je le fais d'habitude. Sauf que… la photo sur mon passeport est bien la mienne et rien qu'avec ça, le SHIELD peut refaire une partie de mon parcours à la trace et… me traquer. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour te retrouver dans une situation pareille ? » Demanda Jane, qui se doutait que son amie lui cachait des choses, mais ne pensait pas qu'elles pouvaient être aussi dangereuses.

« Moins tu en sauras, mieux se sera pour ta sécurité. » Répondit Athéna froidement en fixant le lieu du crash. La scientifique se décida à lâcher le bas de pantalon de son amie qui s'approcha de Thor. « Allons-y ! » L'homme blond qui avait écouté sans rien dire, se contenta d'acquiescer, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment pour l'interrogatoire.

Le tonnerre grondait de plus en plus fort et les premiers éclairs firent leur apparition dans le ciel sombre. Ces perturbations semblaient causer des déraillements au matériel électronique se trouvant tout autour du marteau. L'agent Sitwell du SHIELD, qui se trouvait près des écrans de contrôle, était dans l'incapacité d'utiliser son portable à cause d'interférences.

« Monsieur ! Le signal satellite, il a du mal à traverser la couche nuageuse. » Lança l'un des agents se trouvant devant les écrans. « Nos appareils font de leur mieux vu les interférences produites par ce truc. » L'agent tapait frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier, cherchant à maintenir le système en route, avant de lever les yeux vers un autre écran, montrant les trajets d'avions à proximité. « Et nous avons un vol commercial en approche directe. Southwest Airlines, vol 54-34. »

« Dérouter le comme les autres. » Ordonna l'agent Sitwell qui n'avait pu utiliser son portable.

« Une seconde ! Il y a un problème avec la clôture. Coté ouest. » Annonça l'agent devant son écran, en pointant l'image où une ouverture avait été faite au niveau du sol.

« Velancey, Jackson ! » Appela Sitwell, par son talkie-walkie. « Périmètre ouest, allez voir. »

Les deux agents susnommés se trouvant à l'extérieur, faisaient des rondes à bord d'une petite voiturette. Aux ordres donnés, ils quittèrent leur chemin de ronde habituel pour se rendre à l'endroit indiqué. La voiturette s'arrêta et l'un des agents pointa de sa lampe torche l'ouverture faite dans la clôture. Sans prévenir, Thor assomma les deux agents sous les yeux hallucinés de Jane qui l'observait avec ses jumelles et d'Athéna qui était resté dans l'ombre de la clôture, ne semblant être impressionné en rien des agissements de l'homme. L'orage continuait de gronder, provoquant toujours plus d'interférences au matériel électronique.

« Velancey, Jackson ! Au rapport ! » Ordonna l'agent qui les avait envoyés.

« Ils ne vont pas tarder à se rendre compte qu'il y a des intrus ici. » Lança Athéna en regardant le talkie-walkie qui se trouvait dans la poche d'un des agents assommé.

« C'est pourquoi il faut faire très vite. » Thor tendit à la jeune femme un vêtement à capuche qu'il venait de retirer à l'un des hommes, avant de récupérer l'autre.

Chacun enfila l'un de ces vêtements et mirent les capuches sur leurs têtes. Tout deux avancèrent vers le cratère, essayant de passer inaperçu aux yeux des gardes qui se trouvaient aux alentours. L'un des agents de sécurité sursauta lorsqu'il découvrit les deux gardes assommés.

« Agent à terre ! On a une intrusion ! »

L'alarme se déclencha soudain sur tout le terrain surveillé et les agents se mirent tous en état d'alerte pour rechercher les intrus. Jane se cacha comme elle le pu en se mettant entièrement à plat ventre au sol à cause des jets de lumière tournant dans tout les sens.

« Ça y est ! Ils savent qu'on est là ! » Marmonna Athéna alors qu'elle se colla dos à un container à coté de Thor qui avait instinctivement posé un bras de manière protectrice devant elle alors qu'il regardait dans l'autre sens. Ce détail n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui essaya de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

Malgré les interférences, Jane réussit à téléphoner avec son portable, ayant perdu le contact visuel avec Athéna et Thor.

« … Le docteur Erik Selvig… laisser-moi un message. » Le son du bip fit comme un électrochoc à la scientifique qui sentait son cœur battre la chamade de peur.

« Salut Erik c'est moi, ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien mais heu… au cas où je ne donnerais plus de nouvelles dans l'heure à venir… Ramène-toi au cratère et essaye de me trouver. J'ai fais exactement ce que tu m'as dit de ne pas faire et en plus j'ai entrainé Athéna là dedans. Je… je te demande pardon. Désolée. Au revoir. » Murmura la scientifique paniquée contre son téléphone, ne sachant quoi faire.

De leur coté, Thor et Athéna passèrent sous un container qui avait été surélevé, passant inaperçu aux yeux des gardes qui grouillaient autour d'eux. D'un œil vif, Athéna repéra l'une des machines de Jane qui avait été laissé à l'extérieur, près d'un autre container où devait probablement se trouver tout le reste.

« Là-bas ! » Fit Athéna à voix basse en s'élançant vers le coin qu'elle fixait du regard.

« Non ! Stop ! » Thor la retint par un bras et la colla à un mur, se plaquant à moitié contre elle tandis que d'autres gardes passèrent non loin d'eux.

De puissants éclairs illuminèrent le ciel au dessus du marteau, provoquant la tombé de la pluie. La jeune fille sentait la peur s'emparer d'elle petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Thor se mit à sourire alors que de nouveaux éclairs apparurent au niveau du ciel.

« C'est vous qui faites ça ? » Lui demanda Athéna en se retournant vers lui.

« Non, c'est Mjöllnir. Il doit sentir ma présence. »

« Impressionnant… » Souffla la jeune femme. « Écoutez, il faut qu'on se sépare. »

« Quoi ? Ces gens ont l'air d'être nombreux et dangereux. »

« Oui mais ils ne savent pas combien nous sommes. On a l'avantage de la surprise. Je vais partir à la recherche de mes affaires et de celles de Jane, quand à vous allez récupérer votre marteau. »

« Je reviendrais vous chercher. » Fit Thor après un moment d'hésitation. « Une fois que vous aurez trouvé vos affaires, mettez-vous dans un endroit où je pourrais vous voir et nous partirons d'ici. »

« J'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer comment vous comptez faire mais d'accord. » Elle se retourna pour partir mais l'homme la retint par le poignet, sentant qu'elle tremblait de peur.

« Soyez prudente, vous tremblez comme une feuille. » Athéna arracha son bras à la poigne de Thor qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« Ne vous souciez pas de moi ! Souciez-vous plutôt de vous-même ! Si jamais vous vous faites prendre, vous passerez un sale quart d'heure c'est moi qui vous le dit ! » Le regard gris, dur et sévère d'Athéna se radoucit soudain un peu. « Faites attention à vous. »

Elle s'élança alors en direction du container qu'elle avait repéré, laissant Thor pensif. Il mit quelques secondes avant de s'élancer vers l'entrée du couloir recouvert de bâches blanches plastifié mais se fit repérer par les gardes alentours. D'où elle était, Jane n'avait rien raté de ce qui venait de se passer et Athéna avait disparu de sa vue, ce qui l'inquiétait. La tête protégée sous la veste que lui avait laissé Thor, la scientifique observait se dernier s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du serpent de plastique, suivit par des gardes.

Thor se retrouva nez-à-nez avec plusieurs agents qu'il maitrisa rapidement grâce à sa force brut. L'un des agents tenta de l'attraper par derrière mais l'homme blond riposta en le repoussant contre un autre, retirant au passage le vêtement qu'il avait dérobé à un autre garde. Il continua sa course dans le long couloir de plastique, étant suivit par d'autres agents.

« Il me faut une vigie. Armée. » Annonça l'agent Coulson dans son talkie-walkie, entièrement trempé dans son costume noir, constatant le trou que l'intrus venait de faire dans le couloir de plastique en envoyant l'un des agents dessus.

Ailleurs, un agent qui avait entendu les ordres, pris un fusil à lunette de snipper avant de se rétracter pour prendre autre chose qui se trouvait accroché juste au dessus. L'agent sortit sous la pluie et grimpa rapidement à l'intérieur d'une nacelle qui se trouvait au sol.

À l'extérieur, le visage et les cheveux protégés de la pluie par sa capuche, Athéna tenta de déverrouiller la porte bloquée du container où se trouvait juste devant l'une des machines de Jane qui prenait la pluie. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur le lecteur de carte qui actionnait l'ouverture de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le voyant lumineux rouge devint vert et la porte s'ouvrit afin qu'elle puisse pénétrer à l'intérieur. Athéna constata que seules les affaires de Jane avaient été entassées là. Elle ramassa le bloc-notes de la scientifique et le cacha sous son vêtement puis sortit, essayant de réfléchir à l'endroit où le SHIELD avait pu entreposer ses propres affaires.

Regardant autour d'elle, Athéna constata qu'il n'y avait plus un garde aux alentours, remarquant qu'ils courraient tous à l'intérieur du serpent de plastique, probablement à la poursuite de Thor. La jeune femme hésita, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour elle de fouiller tranquillement tout les containers extérieurs sans se faire prendre puisqu'il n'y avait que des caméras braqués vers les clôtures. Cependant, elle savait de quoi était capable le SHIELD et elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour… lui. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas non plus trop le temps de réfléchir, la jeune femme commença à longer le couloir de plastique, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer.

De son coté, Thor repoussa à coups de pieds du haut d'une échelle encore trois agents. Il était toujours poursuivit et dû se battre encore face à deux autres arrivant vers lui. Puis un troisième qu'il repoussa à l'extérieur, trouant le couloir une nouvelle fois.

« Il va vers le nord ! » Lança l'un des agents, ce qui poussa Thor à s'enfuir de nouveau dans une direction, sans savoir vraiment où il allait.

A l'extérieur, la nacelle se hissa en hauteur avec à son bord l'agent armé qui se positionna au dessus du carré entourant l'objet au centre du cratère.

« Où est-ce qu'on en est ? » Demanda l'agent Coulson qui avait rejoint le centre où se trouvait le matériel informatique.

« Il y a un pic électromagnétique en provenance de cet engin. » Lui annonça un agent. « Nos systèmes ont du mal à suivre. » Coulson sortit son talkie-walkie et l'enclencha.

« Barton ? Répondez-moi. »

« Vous voulez que je le ralentisse monsieur ? » Demanda l'agent Barton du haut de la nacelle, ayant dans le dos la lumière d'un des projecteurs. Il banda la corde de son arc en direction de la silhouette de Thor qu'il pouvait discerner malgré la masse plastifié. « Ou vous préférez lui envoyer d'autres types à tabasser ? »

« Je vous le ferais savoir, soyez prêt ! » Lui répondit simplement l'agent Coulson avant de rejoindre le cœur de l'édifice de métal et plastique.

De son coté, Thor finit lui aussi par rejoindre le centre où se trouvait Mjöllnir, encastré dans une pierre. Il s'avança, fixant du regard son bien lorsqu'il se fit repousser au sol par un autre agent de sécurité.

« Tu es immense. » Constata l'homme blond en regardant son adversaire. « Mais j'ai vu pire. » Il se releva et asséna un coup de poing à son adversaire qui riposta immédiatement, au point qu'il repoussa Thor jusqu'à l'extérieur, trouant la bâche qui faisait office de mur à cet endroit.

Roulant dans la boue, sous le regard de l'agent Barton, Thor était en mauvaise posture, ayant le bras de son adversaire enserré autour de son cou. Il se libéra de plusieurs coups de coude avant d'être repoussé une nouvelle fois.

Ayant longée le couloir de plastique, Athéna arriva au niveau de l'ouverture qu'avait fait Thor et son agresseur dans la bâche. Elle entendit alors le bruit de hurlements et de coups juste à coté et s'y dirigea. La jeune femme vit Thor repousser son adversaire d'un coup qu'il fit de ses deux pieds, provocant avec ce saut de tomber au sol lui-même, sur le dos. Athéna sentait son cœur battre la chamade mais elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, pensant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une montée d'adrénaline.

Il se releva et donna un nouveau coup de pied à l'agent de sécurité, l'immobilisant pour de bon. S'essuyant le visage avec son coude, étalant de la terre sur sa face, Thor sentit quelqu'un d'autre s'approcher de lui. Il se prépara à frapper une nouvelle fois mais son coup fut paré par Athéna qui mit son bras droit de biais afin de le stopper.

« Du calme, ce n'est que moi ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle, lui laissant pour la première fois voir une émotion dans son regard, de l'inquiétude.

« Vous avez de l'eau sur les verres qui sont sur vos yeux. » Fit l'homme en se reculant d'un pas, déstabilisé par l'émotion qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de la jeune femme.

« C'est rien du tout. » Fit Athéna en passant ses mains sur ses verres de lunettes afin de les essuyer comme elle pouvait.

À ce moment là, une sorte d'onde semblait envahir les oreilles et le corps de la jeune femme qui se tourna pour voir le marteau qui se trouvait entouré de murs de plastique. Thor sentait aussi cette onde mais se figea. Il regarda la jeune fille, étonné de constater qu'elle puisse ressentir le pouvoir de Mjöllnir.

« Allons-y. » Lança l'homme en avançant.

Athéna le suivit, sentant la peur commencer à prendre le dessus sur elle, ressentant les tremblements de son corps devenir plus fort.

« Décidez-vous Coulson. » Annonça l'argent Barton qui n'avait pas raté une miette de ce qui s'était passé en bas, tenant toujours en ligne de mir l'homme blond. Il voyait très nettement aussi la personne près de lui, par son physique menu, l'agent en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme mais quelque chose le dérangeais. « Je commence à prendre partie pour ce type. » Thor arracha un pan de bâche afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur, s'approchant en souriant de Mjöllnir. D'où il était, l'agent Coulson observait malgré la pluie ce qui se passait, attendant quelque chose. « Dernière chance monsieur. » Prévint Barton en tendant la corde de son arc au maximum.

« Attendez ! Je veux voir ça. »

La pluie ruisselait sur Mjöllnir, sous les yeux fiers de Thor qui contemplait son bien. Athéna préféra se tenir en retrait, près d'un mur de plastique, mais croisa pendant une seconde les yeux de l'homme blond avant qu'il ne se décide à se saisir du manche de l'objet doucement. Il essaya de le retirer mais le marteau ne bougea pas. L'expression de joie de Thor se transforma en étonnement puis en énervement. Se saisissant à deux mains de l'objet, il mit toute sa force afin d'essayer de le bouger mais rien n'y fit. D'où elle se tenait, Athéna comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et sentit toutes ses illusions, ses espoirs, disparaître en fumée.

Après plusieurs tentatives, comprenant que cela ne servait à rien, Thor se recula et leva son visage vers le ciel malgré la pluie et l'orage. Il poussa un cri de désespoir, si fort que même Jane qui pourtant ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait, l'entendit. Athéna se sentit mal mais resta figée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Coulson regardait toujours en bas, hésitant à agir.

Thor tomba à genoux, baissant la tête, laissant ruisseler les gouttes de pluie le long de son visage comme des larmes couleraient de ses yeux. La jeune femme s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule droite avant de se pencher vers lui. Elle se contenta de le regarder, ne sachant que dire, puis retourna son visage en direction de Mjöllnir. Lorsque Coulson remarqua qu'une deuxième personne se trouvait là, il se décida enfin à agir.

« C'est bon, la fête est finit. Unité au sol, à vous de jouer. » Annonça-t-il.

D'où il était, l'agent Barton débanda son arc, fixant toujours dans la même direction les deux intrus. Sentant des agents arriver autour d'eux, Athéna se releva brusquement, constatant qu'ils étaient tous armés.

« Levez les mains en l'air et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. » Annonça l'un des agents.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage d'Athéna qui avait ses cheveux attachés, cachés sous sa capuche, ne laissant voir que ses lunettes mouillés sur son visage.

« Venez donc me chercher ! »

Elle avança vers l'un d'eux et l'assomma d'un coup de pied en pleine tête. Les autres se ruèrent sur elle mais elle réussit à en repousser, un d'un coup de poing, puis un autre d'un violent coup de pied.

« Ne bougez plus sinon je tire ! » Annonça le dernier qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière elle.

« Essayez donc ! » Athéna se retourna et l'agent tira une balle qui s'orienta au milieu de sa course vers le mur en plastique de gauche. « Raté ! »

La jeune femme serra son poing droit aussi fort qu'elle put et frappa son adversaire en pleine tête. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Thor était resté complètement amorphe, fixant le sol. Cette inattention de quelques secondes l'empêcha de se rendre compte que quelqu'un s'était avancé silencieusement derrière elle puis l'assomma et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? » Se demanda Coulson en observant brièvement ce qu'il pouvait voir du visage de la jeune femme qu'il venait d'assommer. « Occupez-vous de lui. » Ordonna-t-il à l'agent qui se tenait derrière lui.

Ce dernier alla se saisir de Thor et lui passa les menottes, n'ayant à faire face à aucune résistance. L'homme blond se contenta d'observer le marteau tristement une nouvelle fois avant d'être relevé par plusieurs agents de sécurité et emmené ailleurs.

...

Depuis Asgard, Heimdall, le gardien du Bifröst, avait été témoin des évènements qui venaient de se produire. Il ne dit mot, se tenant droit, essayant d'ignorer la pitié que venait de lui inspirer la scène.

* * *

_**Merci beaucoup **__**à Roselia001 **_pour sa review ! Que va-t-il se passer dans le chapitre suivant ? ^^  


_**« Il est en prison ! Il a commis un crime ! » ****« La magie est une science qu'on n'a pas encore théorisée. Arthur C. Clark. » « Comment se fait-il que tu as la sacoche d'Athéna ? » « Loki ? » « Il fallait que je te vois. » « Il s'agit du professeur Erik Selvig. Il demande de pouvoir ramener avec lui un certain docteur Donald Blake et Athénaïs Fabre. »**_

_**Reviews? (=3)  
**_

_**A la prochaine ! Leonem ;)**_


	10. Visites de frères

**_Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh._**

**_Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire._**

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Chapitre 9**

**Visites de frères**

« Il est en prison ! Il a commis un crime ! » S'énerva Erik assied à la grande table du laboratoire.

« Non ! Je ne peux pas le laisser là ! » Répondit Jane emmitouflé dans une grande serviette.

« Pourquoi ? On va déjà avoir suffisamment à faire pour Athéna ! » Renchérie le scientifique.

« Tu n'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai vu ! »

« Oh ! » S'exclama Darcy. « Regarde ! Regarde c'est Mio-mio ! »

La jeune assistante tourna le livre qu'elle potassait en direction de Jane qui observa les deux pages ouvertes où se trouvaient une illustration d'un marteau et une partie descriptive.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » Demanda la scientifique en commençant à feuilleter rapidement l'ouvrage.

« Dans le rayon pour enfant. Je voulais te monter à quel point son histoire est stupide ! » S'exclama Erik.

« C'est pourtant toi qui me demande constamment de… d'explorer toutes les possibilités, toutes les alternatives ! »

« Je parle de recherche scientifique ! Pas de magie ! »

Darcy écoutait sans rien dire l'affrontement verbal entre ses deux amis scientifiques, retirant ses lunettes de fatigue. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une sacoche posé sur la table près d'elle. Par curiosité elle l'ouvrit, pour découvrir à l'intérieur le livre à couverture de cuir rouge d'Athéna. Souvent la jeune assistante l'avait vu potasser cet ouvrage mais jamais elle n'avait pu y jeter un œil à l'intérieur, ce qu'elle se décida de faire.

« La magie est une science qu'on n'a pas encore théorisée. Arthur C. Clark. »

« Qui écrivait de la science-fiction ! »

« Le précurseur du fait scientifique ! »

« Dans certains cas, c'est exact. » Concéda Erik.

« Et bien, s'il y a un pont d'Einstein-Rosen, il y a quelque chose de l'autre coté. Et des êtres avancés ont pu le traverser. » Expliqua la scientifique.

« Oh Jane ! » S'exclama Erik qui n'était pas prêt à croire une chose pareil.

« Des primitifs comme les anciens vikings ont pu les vénérer comme des dieux. » Expliqua calmement Darcy.

« Oui, oui, exactement ! » Fit Jane. « Merci ! » Darcy se contenta d'émettre un petit bruit de satisfaction avant que sa patronne ne fronce les sourcilles. « Comment as-tu pu arriver à cette conclusion aussi vite ? »

« J'ai juste lu les notes d'Athéna. » Expliqua Darcy en montrant le livre ouvert devant elle.

Jane se mit à le feuilleter rapidement, trouvant des pages semblables au livre d'Erik mais en plus détaillé, mélangé à des feuilles volantes remplis d'annotations.

« Comment se fait-il que tu as la sacoche d'Athéna ? » Demanda Erik à son ancienne élève. « Elle ne s'en sépare jamais et encore moins de ce livre. »

« Elle l'avait laissé dans la voiture. » Répondit Jane. « Moi aussi ça m'a étonné quand je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque nous sommes revenus ici. »

Erik prit le livre pour le feuilleter et tomba sur certaines pages qui n'étaient pas écrites de la main d'Athéna. Il reconnu une écriture différente sur du papier qui était jaunie et qui semblait avoir été manipulé de très nombreuses fois.

« Oui je me rappel, ce livre appartenait à son grand-père… » Marmonna le scientifique. « Elle a même gardé ses notes. »

« Du peu que j'ai pu voir, Athéna avait surement compris avant nous que ce type était probablement quelqu'un qui aurait passé le pont d'Einstein-Rosen. Elle ne nous en a surement pas parlé parce qu'elle pensait qu'on réagirait tous comme toi ! » Lança Jane.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour cette raison qu'elle n'a rien dit. » Le contredit Erik. « Ecoute-moi, le grand-père d'Athéna qui était archéologue soutenait une importante théorie, comme toi avec ton pont d'Einstein-Rosen. Et vu ce que je lis en face de moi dans ce livre, elle n'a pas oublié la théorie de son grand-père, au contraire… »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » L'interrogea la scientifique.

« Ce qui veut dire ça. » Fit Erik en sortant une feuille de note avec l'écriture d'Athéna dessus. Tout un texte y figurait mais en bas, une annotation écrite à la va vite et en gros, montrait bien qu'elle venait juste d'être écrite.

**Jane, Erik et Darcy, **

**Si vous trouvez cette note sachez que je suis désolée de vous inquiéter. N'essayer pas de venir me rechercher c'est trop dangereux. En revanche, il faut que vous essayiez à tout prix de sortir Thor de là. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ça ira. **

**Si jamais d'ici une semaine je ne suis pas de retour, brûler ma sacoche et son contenu. Encore vraiment désolée d'avoir à vous mêler à ça. **

**Prenez soin de vous, **

**Athéna **

Après avoir terminé d'écouter Erik lire à voix haute le message, Darcy se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans la sacoche pour n'en sortir qu'un portefeuille, un étui à lunettes, une petite boite bleu en plastique et une paire de fins gants de cuir.

« Waw, il y a une sacrée somme en liquide dans le portefeuille. En dollars, mais il y a aussi des euros ! » S'exclama Darcy en fouillant l'objet en question. « Il n'y a rien d'autre, ni papiers, ni permis de conduire, ni passeport. »

« Athéna m'a dit que le SHIELD avait pris ses papiers et qu'ils étaient faux. »

« Comment se fait-il qu'elle se baladait avec de faux papiers ? » S'étonna Erik.

« Je n'en sais rien, elle n'a rien voulut me dire. » Répondit Jane en regardant les gants de cuir. « Elle en portait une autre pair tout à l'heure. »

« Dit donc ! Comment peut-elle voir quelque chose dans ces lunettes ? » Lança Darcy qui avait mis les lunettes de rechange d'Athéna.

« Fait voir ! » Fit Jane en lui prenant la paire pour se la mettre sur les yeux. « Mais je vois très bien dedans ! Ce ne sont pas des lunettes de vue, les verres sont normaux. »

« Si elle n'a pas besoin de lunettes, pourquoi elle en porte dans ce cas ? » S'étonna Darcy.

« Pourquoi porte-t-elle en plus des verres de contact ? » Rajouta Erik en montrant la petite boite de plastique bleu contenant plusieurs paires de lentilles.

Jane en prit une et l'observa après avoir retiré les lunettes d'Athéna.

« La couleur est d'un bleu très clair. »

« Hors Athéna a les yeux gris. » Renchérie Erik.

« J'ai toujours su depuis que j'ai rencontré Athéna qu'elle était très secrète et qu'il y avait surement des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas raconter mais là… Cela va au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. » Déclara la scientifique.

« Commençons par remettre tout ça dans sa sacoche. » Fit Erik. « Je pense comme toi Jane, j'ai toujours plus ou moins douté sur le fait qu'elle devait cacher quelque chose mais elle ne veut pas qu'on se mêle de ses histoires. Sauf qu'un jour j'ai fait une promesse à son grand-père… »

« Alors il est peut-être temps pour toi d'essayer de la tenir. » Lança Darcy en le fixant.

Erik soupira, sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment trop le choix.

...

Au niveau du cratère, le temps était redevenu stable. L'orage avait cessé ainsi que la pluie et tous les agents blessés étaient en train de recevoir des soins. Thor avait été mis dans une salle blanche, murée de miroirs semi-réfléchissants et de portes coulissantes. Assied sur une chaise, il ne bougeait pas, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Vous avez fait passer mes hommes parmi les professionnels les mieux entrainés au monde pour une bande de vigiles de banlieue au rabais. C'est humiliant. » Déclara l'agent Coulson, debout, faisant face à Thor qui semblait ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'il racontait. « J'ai déjà vu ça. Il faut avoir reçu un entrainement similaire pour leur faire ce que vous avez fait. Commencer par me dire où on vous a formé. Au Pakistan ? En Tchétchénie ? En Afghanistan ? Non, vous avez plutôt le profil d'un baroudeur. Alors c'était où ? En Afrique du sud ? Certains groupes sont prêts à payer cher un mercenaire dans votre genre. Qui êtes-vous ? » Thor, qui n'avait qu'une petite égratignure sur le visage, réagit à cette question en levant ses yeux bleu profond vers Coulson, sans rien répondre. « D'une façon ou d'une autre nous obtiendrons ces informations. C'est notre spécialité. » Le bipeur de l'agent Coulson se mit à sonner. Ce dernier le sortit de sa poche pour le regarder rapidement avant de fixer de nouveau son interlocuteur muet. « Ne bouger pas. »

Coulson rejoignit la pièce d'à coté, laissant Thor seul en compagnie de Loki qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, vêtue comme un homme d'affaire et portant un long manteau vert foncé.

« Loki ? » S'étonna son frère qui semblait sortit de son mutisme volontaire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Il fallait que je te vois. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit le moi, c'est à cause de Jotunheim ? Laisse-moi l'expliquer à notre père. »

« Père est mort. »

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Thor qui fut bloqué durant plusieurs secondes sans parler.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton bannissement, le spectre d'une nouvelle guerre, père n'a pas pu le supporter. Mais tu ne dois pas t'accuser. Je sais que tu l'aimais. » Une larme perla sur la joue de Thor qui se sentait très mal. « J'ai tenté de le lui dire, il a refusé de m'écouter. Quel cruauté d'avoir mis le marteau à ta porté en te sachant incapable de t'en emparer. » La peine de Thor était telle qu'il semblait incapable de répondre à son propre frère. « Le fardeau du trône m'incombe désormais. »

À cette nouvelle, l'homme blond releva la tête, hésitant, avant de se décider à parler.

« Est-ce que je peux revenir ? »

« La trêve avec Jotunheim est assujetti à ton exile. »

« Oui mais… n'y a-t-il pas un moyen de… »

« Et mère ne permet pas que tu reviennes. C'est là un adieu mon frère. » Loki prit un temps de silence, regardant son aîné avant de reprendre. « Je suis vraiment navré. »

« Non. Je suis navré. » Thor avait du mal à parler tellement la douleur qu'il ressentait était grande. « Merci d'être venu jusqu'ici. »

« Adieu. »

Loki se retourna, son visage étant toujours impassible avant de disparaître au moment où l'agent Coulson rentra de nouveau dans la pièce, ayant en main son téléphone portable.

« Adieu. » Murmura Thor à son frère qui avait disparu.

« Adieu ? Je viens de revenir. » Déclara de manière amusé Coulson.

Au même moment, les chercheurs venus travailler pour le SHIELD s'affairaient autour du marteau, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de Loki près de l'objet. Le dieu essaya d'une main de retirer Mjöllnir, il tenta de s'y prendre à deux mains mais sans résultats, avant finalement qu'il ne se décide à partir.

Installée dans un container à coté du lieu où se trouvait Thor, Athéna était assise par terre contre l'un des murs blancs, les genoux appuyés le long de son torse, le visage caché par ses bras. La pièce était vide, éclairé par des néons au plafond dans un silence de mort. Elle entendit la porte de la pièce être déverrouillé et quelqu'un pénétrer à l'intérieur. Athéna ne releva pas la tête, se doutant de l'identité de la personne.

« Vous êtes venus rajouter un magnifique boulet et des chaînes assorties à ce sympathique bracelet Coulson ? » Lança la jeune femme en levant simplement son bras droit où se trouvait maintenant un bracelet de métal ayant une petite ampoule rouge clignotante sur le boitier par dessus.

« Un boulet et des chaines ? Faut vraiment que t'arrête avec tes livres d'histoire p'tite sœur. » Athéna releva brusquement la tête pour voir près de la porte un homme qu'elle connaissait bien, ayant un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Clint ? »

La jeune femme se releva rapidement tandis que l'homme s'avançait vers elle et la prit rapidement dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois sauve. » Murmura Clint, le nez penché contre la tempe d'Athéna.

« Pourquoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais me faire tuer ? » Tout deux se reculèrent, se regardant en se tenant par les avants bras.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Ça fait presque deux ans que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles ! Silence radio ! Tu ne m'as jamais contacté et le SHIELD avait bel et bien perdu ta trace. Excuse-moi d'avoir eu quelques doutes et surtout d'avoir eu peur pour toi ! »

« Je suis désolée mais si j'avais justement repris contact avec toi, ils m'auraient surement retrouvé. Le SHIELD garde un œil sur tous ses agents je te rappel, et je suis même prête à parier que depuis ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans, tu es probablement sous haute surveillance. »

« Certainement… mais du moment qu'ils se font discrets. Je n'ai rien à cacher. » Déclara nonchalamment l'homme.

« Le grand agent Clint Barton n'a pas un seul squelette dans ses placards hein ? » Ricana Athéna.

« Arrête de plaisanter ! » Souriait Clint avant de reprendre un air sérieux en lâchant Athéna. « Ce que j'aimerais savoir en revanche c'est ce que tu as fait durant ces deux dernières années… »

« Je te le raconterais mais un autre jour et pas ici. »

« Du haut de ma vigie, quelque chose me paraissait familier lorsque j'ai vu ta silhouette près de ce type. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que c'était toi. Qu'a-t-il bien pu t'arriver pour que tu en viennes à te jeter droit dans la gueule du loup ? Il y a quatre ans, tu n'aurais jamais fait une erreur pareille, trop consciente des risques. »

« Crois-moi, j'en étais bien consciente des risques. » Marmonna Athéna en fixant ses pieds.

« Alors pourquoi tu étais ici ? J'ai vu les papiers et les recherches qui ont été récupérés au laboratoire de Jane Foster. Les siennes… et si j'ai bien compris, les tiennes. Même si, c'est vrai, le SHIELD aurait finit par retrouver ta trace, tu aurais eu déjà le temps de déguerpir ! Et moi, je me serais contenté de ce simple signe de vie, alors pourquoi ? »

« Tu as raison… et le pire c'est que j'avais des copies de sauvegarde chez moi. Mais je n'avais pas de passeport de secours pour quitter le territoire. Je n'avais pas eu le temps avant mon départ de m'en faire faire un autre faux. »

« Je vois… tu étais quand même coincé. »

« Oui. » Athéna retira ses lunettes pour laisser voir à Clint ses yeux gris. « Et puis je ne pouvais pas laisser ce grand idiot se faire prendre ! Et malgré mes efforts pour lui laisser une chance de s'échapper, il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. »

« Tu veux parler de ce type qui a assommé près des trois quart des agents de sécurité ? Mais enfin, dit moi qui est ce type ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu prennes autant de risques inconsidérés ? » Athéna ne répondit rien, regardant partout autour d'elle. « Il n'y a pas de micros ici, enfin pas encore. Alors profites-en pour me répondre. »

« Tu vas me prendre pour une dingue… mais je pense qu'il s'agit du dieu du tonnerre en personne. »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna de manière hilare l'agent Barton. « Athéna, tu as trop lu de mythes sur les dieux nordiques. Déjà ado, tu me rabattais les oreilles avec ça. Mais tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de me faire croire qu'ils existent. »

« Je t'avais dit que tu ne me croirais pas. Mais moi je veux y croire, tout comme lui y croyais. »

Le visage de Clint se radoucit et il resserra dans ses bras la jeune femme.

« Je comprends mais n'essaye pas de courir après des chimères ou tu risque de finir ta vie comme lui. »

« Je sais… » Athéna releva la tête et fixa Clint dans les yeux. « Sais-tu ce que Coulson prévoit de faire de moi ? »

« Non, et puis ce n'est pas lui qui en décidera mais le grand patron. Tu sais, ça lui fait autant de peine qu'à moi de t'avoir enfermé ici, mais se sont les ordres. » Tout deux entendirent alors quelqu'un frapper contre la porte. « C'est le garde qui m'accompagne. Mon temps pour te parler est terminé. Je vais essayer de faire ce que je peux pour te récupérer. D'ici là, sois courageuse d'accord ? » Athéna ne fit qu'acquiescer, sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que Clint lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Ne tente rien de stupide pour me faire évader… Ils se douteront que c'est toi qui auras fait ça. »

« Certainement mais… ils ont aussi besoin de moi. »

« Je t'en pris ! Ne fais rien qui pourrait te compromettre. Tu en déjà bien assez fais il y a quatre ans… »

L'agent sourit, puis se dirigea lentement vers la porte et sortit, jetant un dernier regard vers Athéna qui retournait s'asseoir tristement le long d'un mur. Il retourna jusqu'à l'entrée menant à l'intérieur de l'espace où se trouvait tout le matériel informatique. Devant l'escalier se trouvait un homme semblant attendre silencieusement. L'agent Barton se contenta de toussoter afin de faire comprendre à l'homme devant l'escalier de s'écarter pour qu'il puisse passer.

« Excusez-moi. » Fit ce dernier en bougeant sur sa gauche afin de laisser entrer Barton. Ce dernier vit l'un des sous fifres de Coulson, l'agent Sitwell, se diriger jusqu'à la pièce où ce dernier semblait toujours essayer de cuisiner l'armoire à glace aux cheveux blonds.

À cette dernière pensée, Clint ne pus s'empêcher de ricaner, se rappelant qu'Athéna pensait qu'il s'agissait du dieu du tonnerre. L'homme à lunette passa la porte et chuchota.

« Monsieur ? Il a de la visite. »

Coulson laissa seul une nouvelle fois Thor et alla vers l'entrée, constatant au passage que l'on était toujours en train de réparer les dégâts causés par ce dernier.

« Dites moi tout. »

« Il s'agit du professeur Erik Selvig. Il demande de pouvoir ramener avec lui un certain docteur Donald Blake et Athénaïs Fabre. » Clint se tenait en retrait, écoutant d'une oreille attentive ce qui se disait. « Il nous a même procuré la carte d'identité du docteur Blake. » L'agent Coulson prit la carte d'identité que lui tendit l'agent Sitwell et l'inspecta.

« Si ce type est vraiment docteur je veux bien manger ma cravate. » Coulson fit un signe de tête à l'agent derrière lui, se trouvant face à un ordinateur, pour qu'on passe la carte dans un scanner.

L'agent s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée et reconnu le scientifique qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée en allant saisir les recherches de Jane Foster.

« Bonsoir docteur Selvig. »

« Bonsoir monsieur. »

« On m'a fait part de votre demande mais je me permets, après ce qui s'est passé, d'avoir quelques doutes. Principalement sur l'homme que vous venez chercher. Il s'appelle Donald Blake ? » Demanda Coulson.

« Heu… Docteur Donald Blake. » Corrigea son interlocuteur.

« Vous avez des collègues dangereux docteur Selvig. »

« Il a pété les plombs en apprenant que vous aviez saisis toutes nos recherches. C'est une vie d'étude et de travail, envolé ! » Coulson jeta un œil sur le coté, attendant de voir si le scanner de la carte était terminé, ce qui n'était pas le cas. « Il y a de quoi exploser, c'est compréhensible ! On fait pas le poids devant votre organisation anonyme et ses… commandos de voyous ! » Le scientifique s'arrêta, jugeant qu'il était allé un peu trop loin et essaya de se reprendre. « C'est ce qu'il m'a dit en tout cas. »

« Ça n'explique toujours pas comment il a échappé à notre sécurité. »

« Les stéroïdes ! Il est un peu accro au fitness. »

« Monsieur. » Appela l'agent devant son ordinateur, ayant terminé d'analyser la carte d'identité.

Coulson se tourna pour constater ce à quoi il s'attendait : **Données falsifiées**.

« Il est sensé être docteur en médecine. » Poursuivit ce dernier, ayant eu une idée.

« Il l'est ! Oh… il l'était mais il s'est recyclé et il est devenu physicien. Un remarquable physicien ! » Répondit Erik, essayant de mentir de manière crédible. « C'est un homme de grande valeur. Un homme qui souffre. » Ce dernier commentaire fit sourire Coulson.

« Très bien, suivez-moi. » Le scientifique s'exécuta et monta les marches de l'escalier en métal, suivant de près l'agent. « Vous pouvez le ramener, votre parole me suffit. »

« Et pour ce qui est de… »

« Pour ce qui est de mademoiselle Fabre en revanche, je suis désolé mais je ne peux la laisser repartir avec vous. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une jeune étudiante en Histoire qui aime la science. »

« Docteur Selvig, vous ne croyez pas que je suis déjà suffisamment gentil avec vous ? » Le coupa Coulson avant d'ouvrir la porte donnant sur la pièce où était enfermé Thor. Ce dernier était en pleine réflexion et fut étonné en entendant la voix du scientifique.

« Oh, Donny, Donny, Donny… » Erik Selvig se sentait très mal à l'aise, ayant compris à la réflexion de l'agent, qu'il n'avait pas cru un mot à son histoire. « Te voilà ! Tout va bien se passer, je te ramène. Suis-moi ! »

Il prit Thor par les épaules et le fit sortir. Ils descendirent l'escalier silencieusement, avançant vers la sortie. L'homme blond repéra le bloc-notes de Jane déposé sur une partie de son matériel qui avait été laissé à l'extérieur, protégé par un faux plafond de bâches, maintenus en l'air par une structure métalliques. Il le ramassa rapidement, prenant au passage un petit livret qui se trouvait juste à coté.

« Docteur Selvig ! » Appela l'agent Coulson resté en haut de l'escalier, ce qui arrêta les deux hommes. « Empêchez-le de fréquenter les bars ! »

« Comptez sur moi ! » Répondit ce dernier, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Où est Athénaïs ? » Demanda Thor.

« Je n'en sais rien, elle est surement ici quelque part mais ces types ne veulent pas la laisser partir. J'ignore pourquoi. Enfin… »

Il balaya rapidement son regard autour de lui, avant de repérer un container sur sa gauche, ayant une fenêtre donnant sur un intérieur blanc où il repéra clairement une silhouette recroquevillé sur elle-même. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher, remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne devant la porte mais qu'elle était verrouillée.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Lui et Thor reconnurent clairement la silhouette à l'intérieur. Le scientifique se mit à frapper contre la fenêtre, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer des gardes en patrouille.

À l'intérieur, la jeune femme entendit que l'on toquait à la fenêtre et releva la tête. Elle remit rapidement ses lunettes et alla jusqu'à la source du bruit. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais ne pus que l'ouvrir d'un ou deux centimètres sur la gauche.

« Erik, Thor ! Il ne faut pas que vous restiez ici, sinon ça va encore vous attirez des ennuis ! »

« C'est plutôt toi qui à l'air d'avoir de gros ennuis ! » Lança Erik.

« Ne vous occupez pas de ça et filez ! »

« J'ai demandé à ce qu'on te libère mais j'ai reçu un refus catégorique. Pourquoi ? » Demanda le scientifique tandis que Thor écoutait sans dire un mot.

« Parce qu'ils m'ont déjà perdu à la trace une fois et qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de recommencer, voilà pourquoi ! »

« Tu réponds à coté Athéna ! Tu ne crois pas que ça serais le moment de me dire une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu cache ? » S'énerva Erik.

« Non ! Parce que si je le fais, tu vas te retrouver dans le pétrin comme moi ! »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment le plus opportun pour discuter de tout ça. » Fit Thor en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y est pas d'agents de sécurité dans les environs. « Le mieux serait que je casse la vitre, vous sortez, et on s'en va ! »

« Le bruit va les attirer ! » Lança Erik.

« Ce n'est pas ça le principal problème… » Commença Athéna en levant son poignet où se trouvait le bracelet de métal. « Vous voyez cette lumière rouge ? Cela montre que le bracelet est actif. Si jamais je sors du périmètre de ce container, l'alarme se mettra en route et on aura, ou plutôt j'aurais, tous les agents du site à mes trousses. »

« Et il n'y a pas un moyen de vous l'enlever ? » Demanda Thor.

« Un seul. Il existe une clef qui doit être inséré dans le bracelet pour le désactiver. Mais j'ignore qui l'a en sa possession. Probablement Coulson. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser ici ! » Lança Thor.

« Il le faut, allez vous en ! » S'énerva Athéna qui se tourna ensuite vers Erik. « Merci d'avoir fait ce que j'ai demandé et… brûle ma sacoche dès que tu pourras. »

« Mais… »

« Fait-le ! Comme ça il ne restera plus de trace de ma présence avec toi, Jane et Darcy. Le SHIELD ne pourra ainsi rien attenter contre vous à cause de moi. » Une larme perla sur la joue droite d'Athéna qui se recula lentement de la fenêtre. « Partez maintenant. » Erik se retourna, essayant de se retenir de dire quelque chose tandis que Thor regardait toujours Athéna, sentant quelque chose lui serrer la poitrine à l'idée de la laisser là, seule.

« On y va. » Murmura Erik sur un ton de défaite.

Thor le suivit lentement, ayant compris qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix mais se sentant très mal à l'idée de laisser la jeune femme.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda ce dernier après avoir lancé un énième regard derrière lui, vers le container.

« Boire un verre. » Répondit simplement le scientifique, hors de lui.

Dans l'ombre du container, Clint Barton n'avait pas raté une miette de la conversation et fixait les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient. D'où il était, l'agent Coulson faisait la même chose, une idée derrière la tête.

« Suivez-les ! »

* * *

_**Merci beaucoup **__**à Roselia001**_ et _**à jaller-skirata **_pour leurs reviews, ainsi _**que les favoris et mises en alertes **_! Et voici la petite "bande-annonce" du chapitre suivant^^

_**« Je me suis toujours fourvoyé. » « Mettez moi deux 'dame du lac' ! » ****« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe gardien ? » « Que s'est-il passé ? » ****« Vous avez été charitable envers moi et… je suis loin d'avoir fait preuve d'assez de reconnaissance envers vous et vos amis. »**_

_**Reviews? (=3)  
**_

_**A plus ! Leonem ;)**_


	11. Lorsque les langues se délient

**_Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh._**

**_Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire._**

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Chapitre 10**

**Lorsque les langues se délient**

Erik Selvig était un scientifique reconnu par l'ensemble de la profession. Il croyait en la science et était en conséquence quelqu'un de très cartésien. Il ne croyait en rien sans preuves concrètes et encore là, il lui fallait beaucoup. Il avait durant toute sa vie poussé ses recherches à un très haut niveau, il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard et explorait toutes les possibilités et alternatives existantes, relatives à ses travaux. Cette passion, il l'avait transmit à chacun de ses élèves, à l'instar de Jane Foster. C'était là le nœud de la personnalité du scientifique, jamais il n'acceptait de croire en quelque chose sans avoir de nombreuses preuves solides à l'appui. C'est pourquoi Erik ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il avait sortit cet homme, qu'il pensait dingue, des griffes du SHIELD, sachant qu'il prenait le risque que cela finisse par lui retomber dessus.

Le scientifique tournait et retournait cette question dans son esprit tandis que non loin derrière lui, d'autres personnes jouaient au billard et que de la musique sortaient d'enceintes dissimulés un peu partout dans le bar. Un bar… ce n'était pas son genre non plus de trainer dans un bar au milieu de la nuit, mais c'est là qu'il avait préféré emmener Thor. Là-bas plutôt qu'au labo… Regardant fixement la bouteille de bière face à lui, Erik fut sortit de ses pensées par son voisin qui jusqu'à présent, était resté lui aussi très silencieux.

« Je me suis toujours fourvoyé. » Lança Thor tristement, ce qui attira l'attention du scientifique. « Je n'ai rien compris. »

« Ça peut parfois servir d'avoir conscience qu'on n'a pas toutes les réponses. » Annonça Erik après un long silence. « On se met à se poser les bonnes questions. »

« En fait pour la première fois… de mon existence, je n'ai absolument… aucune idée de ce que je dois faire à présent. »

« Une personne qui veut trouver sa place en ce monde, doit commencer par admettre qu'elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle y fait. » Expliqua le scientifique.

« Merci pour votre aide. »

« Ne me remercier pas ! Je ne le fait que pour Jane et Athéna. J'ai une affection particulière pour chacune d'elles, un peu comme un oncle ou un second père. Pour ce qui est de Jane, son père et moi étions profs à l'université. C'était un homme bien. Il n'écoutait personne. »

« Moi non plus, je le crains. » Commença Thor. « Mon père tentait de m'enseigner quelque chose mais j'étais trop stupide pour le comprendre. »

« Je sais pas si vous êtes un fou furieux ou si vous avez mis au point une arnaque, jm'en tape. » Le scientifique se tourna, le regard grave en direction de Thor. « C'est elle que je protège. J'ai vu sa façon de vous regarder et pour moi ça ne fait pas un pli. Elle voit Donald à travers vous. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Son ex-fiancé. Après plusieurs années de vie commune, ils s'étaient tout les deux enfin fiancés. Jane nageait dans le bonheur. Physiquement, vous lui ressemblez énormément, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui a fait que j'ai utilisé son nom pour créer une fausse carte d'identité pour vous. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il y a six mois, ils avaient organisés une grande soirée pour célébrer leurs fiançailles et j'étais présent. Une femme est venu et à attiré l'attention sur elle toute la soirée avant qu'elle ne finisse par avouer à Jane qu'elle était maman d'un petit Donald junior et qu'elle fréquentait le père depuis un moment. Jane en a été anéantit et le soir même, elle l'avait quitté. Je suis sûr que quand elle vous regarde, elle ressent tous ses sentiments qu'elle avait pour Donald, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise à cause de vous… »

« Je vous promets que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. »

« Bien ! » S'exclama Erik qui avait toujours le visage grave. « Car sachez que je vous ferais la peau si vous vous mettez entre elle et Jordan. »

« Jordan ? »

« L'ancien meilleur ami de Donald. Jane et lui sont ensemble depuis maintenant environ trois mois et il l'a demandé en mariage il y a quelques semaines et attend encore sa réponse. Jane a fuis de peur et s'est enfoncé dans le travail et voilà que le sosie de Donald tombe du ciel ! Comprenez que je m'inquiète pour elle. »

« Si les sentiments de Jane à l'égard de ce Jordan sont purs… alors elle fera le bon choix. »

« Je l'espère mais j'espère aussi que vous vous tiendrez à une distance respectable d'Athéna. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous appelez une distance respectable ? »

« J'ai connu son grand-père, il s'appelait Samuel Johnson et c'était mon prof' d'Histoire lorsque j'étais à l'université. » Le regard d'Erik était toujours rivé sur Thor. « C'était un homme bien et probablement le seul professeur que j'appréciais. Même si je ne souhaitais pas m'orienter dans sa voie, je l'admirais beaucoup, c'était quelqu'un de vraiment passionné, je n'ai jamais vu ça ailleurs… J'étais toujours resté en contact avec lui et suivais ses recherches. Le professeur s'était retrouvé veuf assez tôt mais avait tout de même eu une fille. Cette dernière s'est mariée de nombreuses années plus tard avec un homme de nationalité française et à donné à son père une petite fille, Athénaïs. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur les histoires de famille d'Athéna mais… on peut dire que son enfance n'a pas été sans heurts. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Elle s'est retrouvée orpheline de parents à l'âge de cinq ans. Son père est mort dans un accident de voiture en France et sa mère est décédé deux mois plus tard, dans sa chambre d'hôtel de New-York où son père devait venir la chercher elle et sa fille. Lorsque Samuel est arrivé, il a retrouvé le corps sans vie de sa fille dans sa chambre et sa petite fille vivante dans la chambre d'à coté. Apparemment c'était un meurtre mais on n'a jamais sût le pourquoi de la chose et le dossier de police a rapidement été classé, faute de preuves pour coincer le coupable. Samuel Johnson a prit sa petite fille, étant la seule famille qui lui restait et l'a élevé. C'était un homme extraordinaire et je ne doute pas que c'est avec lui qu'elle a appris à aimer l'Histoire et les mythes. »

« Vous parlez au passé en mentionnant cet homme. Cela veut-il dire que lui aussi… »

« Est mort ? Oui c'est le cas. Il est décédé de maladie, rapidement. Athéna avait onze ans. À cette époque, je songeais à la prendre avec moi car comme elle n'avait plus de famille, elle aurait été envoyé dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve une famille d'accueil. Mais le jour où je suis venu pour assister aux funérailles de mon ancien professeur, la petite avait disparu. J'ai passé plusieurs jours à la rechercher mais sans résultats. J'ai même plus tard engagé un détective afin de la retrouver et un jour, il m'a appelé et m'a annoncé qu'elle était probablement vivante mais que je ne devais pas me mêler de ça. Et plus rien. Durant près de dix ans, j'ignorais ce qu'il était advenu d'elle et voilà qu'un jour elle s'est présenté à la porte de mon bureau à l'université où je travaille, devenu une jeune fille et faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai pourtant essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passée mais elle éludait mes questions ou se murait dans le silence. C'est pourquoi pendant longtemps, j'ai préféré arrêter de vouloir connaître le fin mot de cette histoire en me disant que le principal était qu'elle soit en vie et qu'elle aille bien. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui je me rends compte que ce qui a dû arriver est plus énorme et secret que tout ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer. Je m'en suis toujours voulu de l'avoir en quelque sorte laissé tomber, j'avais fait une promesse à son grand père. La promesse que toujours je garderais un œil sur elle afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et si elle se retrouve dans le pétrin maintenant, c'est à cause de vous ! »

« Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser entrer dans le camp avec moi, j'en conviens… »

« Mais vous l'avez laissé faire ! Elle semblait croire en vous, croire en quelque chose qu'elle voit en vous et que moi je ne vois pas ! »

« Je sais que c'est de ma faute si elle est enfermée maintenant… mais comment la sortir de là ? »

« Ça je n'en ai pas encore la réponse mais je vais trouver. » Annonça Erik.

« Je vous promets de tout faire pour vous aider à la sortir de sa prison. » Lança Thor très sérieusement en soutenant du regard le scientifique.

« Dans ce cas je vous offre un autre verre… et vous quittez la ville ce soir. » L'homme blond réfléchie un moment avant d'acquiescer en réponse sans dire un mot. « Mettez moi deux 'dame du lac' ! » Demanda Erik en se tournant vers le barman.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et remplis deux énormes chopes de bière qu'il posa face aux deux clients puis y ajouta deux petits verres remplis de whisky. Le scientifique pris les verres et en versa le contenu dans les chopes. Chacun saisit la sienne et les deux hommes trinquèrent. Après avoir bu quelques gorgés, Erik riva ses yeux vers Thor qui ne semblait pas s'arrêter et la prise amical du verre proposé par le scientifique se transforma en un concours à celui qui boirait cul-sec et le plus vite possible sa chope.

...

Au-delà de Midgard et d'Asgard, un éclair de lumière arc-en-ciel fendit le ciel glacé et sombre de Jotunheim, transportant Loki dans un coin isolé, près de la demeure de Laufey. L'asgardien marcha rapidement vers la bâtisse dans le silence le plus total. Il arriva dans la salle du trône et passa devant plusieurs rangés de géants des glaces qui ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce.

« Tuez-le. » Ordonna Laufey de sa voix caverneuse.

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous. » Annonça Loki qui s'était arrêté face au trône d'un air confiant.

« Ainsi c'est toi qui nous a ouvert la voie jusqu'à Asgard. »

« Je ne l'ai fait que pour me divertir. Pour gâcher le moment de triomphe de mon cher frère. Et pour protéger le royaume de son règne incohérent au moins quelques temps. »

« Je suis disposé à t'entendre. »

« Je vous dissimulerais, vous et une poignée de vos soldats. » Annonça Loki sous le regard intéressé de Laufey. « Je vous guiderais jusqu'à ses appartements et vous le massacrerez pendant son sommeil. »

« Pourquoi ne pas le tuer toi-même ? » Demanda le roi des jotuns, ce qui fit sourire son interlocuteur.

« Je ne crois pas que les asgardiens apprécieraient que leur roi s'avère être le meurtrier de son prédécesseur. Dès qu'Odin sera mort, je vous restituerais le coffre. » Cette annonce eue pour effet de faire se lever Laufey de son trône, encore plus intéressé par les propos de Loki. « Et vous rendrez à Jotunheim comment dirais-je… sa gloire. »

« Ouais… » Poussa Laufey de sa voix caverneuse. « J'accepte. »

Après avoir obtenu la réponse escompté par Loki, ce dernier se retira et retourna à l'extérieur, appelant mentalement Heimdall afin qu'il le ramène par le Bifröst à Asgard. Dans la lumière arc-en-ciel, le dieu apparu face au gardien qui tenait toujours son épée juste à coté du socle permettant d'actionner le pont.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe gardien ? »

« J'ai tourné mon regard vers vous à Jotunheim. » Répondit calmement Heimdall. « Mais je n'ai pu ni vous voir, ni vous entendre. Vous m'étiez dissimulé comme les géants qui entrèrent dans ce royaume. »

« Ta perception a pu s'émousser après de si nombreuses années de service. » Annonça Loki en s'avançant vers le gardien.

« Ou quelqu'un a mis au point un moyen de cacher ce qu'il souhaite m'empêcher de voir. »

« Tu as un immense pouvoir Heimdall. » Loki tournait autour de la partie surélevé au centre de la pièce et le gardien continuait de le regarder en se tournant dans sa direction. « Odin te craignait-il parfois ? »

« Non. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'il est mon roi et que je lui dois obédience. »

« C'était ton roi. C'est maintenant à moi que tu dois obédience. C'est clair ? » Heimdall mit du temps avant de répondre, essayant de sonder de ses yeux perçant son interlocuteur.

« Oui. »

« Tu n'ouvriras donc le Bifröst à personne. » Loki s'éloigna, sans regarder de nouveau le gardien. « Jusqu'à ce que j'ai réparé les dommages dont mon frère est coupable. »

...

Entre temps sur terre, Erik et Thor en étaient à leurs secondes chopes de bière et le scientifique sentait que l'alcool commençait à lui faire de l'effet.

« Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant ! Je vous laisse. » Annonça-t-il à son voisin en se levant.

« Mais vous n'avez pas terminé votre verre. » S'étonna Thor. « Chez moi, ça ne se fait pas de partir en laissant son verre à moitié plein. »

Souhaitant en finir et partir, Erik prit sa chope dans une main et en bu une autre gorgée. Il regarda Thor et se sentait piqué dans son orgueil, se disant que son voisin devait penser qu'il était incapable de terminer une chope de bière à son âge. L'alcool commençait définitivement à faire effet sur lui. Erik balança sa chope à terre qui se cassa avec fracas.

« Un autre ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte, ce qui fit rire les deux hommes.

« Un autre ! » Demanda Thor en tapant une main sur le comptoir.

« Un autre ! » Continuait de crier le scientifique.

« Un autre ! »

« Un autre ! »

Le barman les servit rapidement et les deux hommes se remirent à boire.

Au bout de deux autres chopes du même calibre, Erik qui n'avait plus de lucidité ni dans ses paroles, ni dans ses actes, balança un billet de cent dollars sur le comptoir et tenta de partir, sous les yeux de Thor qui ne semblait pas ivre. Erik manqua de tomber près de la porte d'entrée et l'homme blond se précipita pour aller le rattraper et lui pris un bras qu'il mit par-dessus son épaule afin de le ramener. Dans son état, il ne pouvait certainement pas retrouver son chemin tout seul.

Après à peine cinq minutes de marche dans la rue, Erik se mit à chanter une chanson de chez lui, et Thor se mit à l'accompagner en chantant également.

« Leur humeur est bonne, leurs cœurs sont pleins, la magie est dans l'air. Car nous sommes là ce soir et on recommence. » Chantaient-ils ensemble. Thor prit d'une main un lampadaire et tourna autour en soulevant quelques secondes Erik qui sautilla. « Alors, lève ton verre et bois à la vie où qu'elle nous mène. » Les deux hommes se mirent à se taper dans les mains en un ordre précis tout en continuant de chanter. « Un ami est un être cher. Un ami est un être cher. » Erik voulu taper dans la main que Thor lui tendait mais fut pris d'un violent fou rire et tomba tête la première contre une partie de la route et du trottoir.

Thor se dépêcha de ramasser Erik et le mis sur son épaule afin de le ramener. L'homme blond remonta la rue jusqu'au labo et vit de la lumière au niveau de l'une des caravanes, vers laquelle il s'avança tandis qu'il sentit Erik le frapper dans le dos mollement.

« Un petit combat, ça vous dit ? » Fit Erik de manière hilare.

Jane se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa caravane, allongée sur son lit en train de bouquiner l'ouvrage sur les mythes et légendes que lui avait laissé Erik. La scientifique se sentait mal à l'aise et avait du mal à discerner ce qu'elle devait croire et ne pas croire, discerner ses vrais sentiments de ceux qu'elle ne veut plus, auquel elle ne croit plus. L'on frappa soudain plusieurs coups à la porte de sa caravane, ce qui la sortit rapidement du fil de ses pensées. La scientifique se leva et alla ouvrir sa porte découvrant Thor portant Erik sur son épaule.

« Ah ! Oh non ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda Jane après avoir terminé d'ouvrir grand la porte.

« Oui, très bien. » Ricanait l'homme blond. « Il n'est pas blessé. » En passant le cadre de la porte, il ne fit pas attention à la tête du scientifique qui fut cogné contre la partie du dessus.

« Ouille… »

« Pardon mon ami. » Souriait Thor, amusé de la situation.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Jane.

« On a bu, combattu juste devant votre porte. Il a fait la fierté de ses ancêtres ! » La scientifique soupira.

« Mettez-le sur le lit. » L'homme s'exécuta et coucha Erik, qui était tout sourire, le plus doucement possible.

« Voilà ! » Ricanait Thor alors que le scientifique grognait quelque peu en se roulant sur le coté. Jane s'approcha, visiblement inquiète pour son ami.

« Je crois toujours pas que vous soyez le dieu du tonnerre… Mais vous méritez de l'être. » Ricanais Erik en tapotant la joue de Thor.

La scientifique se retint de dire quelque chose, ayant elle-même du mal à croire qu'une telle chose était possible. Thor se recula et rejoignit la porte, se retournant afin d'observer l'intérieur exigu dans lequel vivait Jane.

« Sont-ce là vos appartements ? »

« Euh… c'est plutôt un arrangement tout à fait temporaire. » La scientifique remarqua alors le paquet de céréales et l'assiette qu'elle avait laissé en vrac sur sa table. Elle les ramassa en quatrième vitesse. « Navré, je… j'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des invités. » Elle ouvrit un petit placard de cuisine et y rangea pêle-mêle le tout. « En fait euh… je n'ai jamais d'invités ! » Souriait Jane, se disant mentalement qu'elle agissait vraiment de manière idiote. Ceci fit sourire Thor qui se ravisa aussi net. « Non, c'est pas là que ça doit aller. Désolée. » Jane sortit du petit placard l'assiette ayant encore des céréales à l'intérieur et la mit dans son évier déjà remplis de vaisselle qu'elle cacha avec un torchon. « On peut aller dehors. » Proposa Jane avec un autre sourire.

« Euh… oui, bien sûr. »

La scientifique vit tout de suite que Thor était mal à l'aise et qu'il se forçait de lui sourire.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« C'est juste que… votre amie Athénaïs, elle est toujours là-bas. »

« Quoi ? Je pensais que si vous étiez là, Erik avait dû sans difficulté la récupérer aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça malheureusement… » Jane hocha la tête et fit signe à Thor de sortir.

« Je vais récupérer quelques affaires et j'arrive. Il y a un tas de bois derrière ma caravane ainsi qu'un grand récipient en métal pour les barbecues, prenez des buches et mettez les dedans. »

« Très bien. » Thor s'exécuta et fit ce que lui avait demandé la scientifique.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut rejoint avec une veste chaude sur les épaules et tenant deux sièges pliants, elle le guida jusqu'au laboratoire où elle le fit monter par le petit escalier jusqu'au toit du bâtiment. Elle déplia les chaises et laissa l'homme s'asseoir tandis qu'elle craqua nerveusement plusieurs allumettes avant de mettre le feu à l'intérieur de l'objet en métal et que de belles flammes se mirent à rougeoyer.

Un silence s'était instauré entre les deux personnes, Jane passant ses mains devant le feu, essayant d'arrêter de penser à Donald, ce qui lui était très difficile. Thor, quand à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir Athéna dans sa prison. Il se sentait coupable, se disant que c'était de sa faute, comme le lui avait d'ailleurs dit aussi Erik Selvig. Il se sentait mal à cause de cela mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le travaillait.

« Je monte parfois ici quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. » Lança Jane afin d'arrêter ce silence qui la mettais mal à l'aise. « Quand je me bats avec des relevés incohérents ou bien quand Darcy me prend la tête. Je passe pas mal de temps ici en fait maintenant que j'y pense. » Riait Jane en regardant le ciel. Elle se reprit soudain. « Athéna venais souvent aussi et je lui déblatérais mes problèmes sentimentaux et elle se contentait de m'écouter et disais rarement quelque chose. Et maintenant, vu ce qui se passe je m'en veux aussi. C'est moi qui aurais dû l'écouter même si comme à son habitude elle n'aurait rien dit… » Elle regarda Thor calmement. « Je suis ravie que vous soyez saint et sauf et croyez-moi elle aussi. »

« Vous avez été charitable envers moi et… je suis loin d'avoir fait preuve d'assez de reconnaissance envers vous et vos amis. »

« Je vous ai renversé plusieurs fois avec ma camionnette alors je pense qu'on est à égalité. » Cela amusa l'homme qui souriait.

« Oh, je le méritais peut-être. » Thor se mit alors à fouiller dans sa veste, se rappelant qu'il avait quelque chose pour elle. Il sortit le bloc-notes et lui tendit.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Elle prit son bien entre ses mains, encore surprise. « Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu rapporter. » Expliqua l'homme tandis que la scientifique feuilletait ses notes. « Navré, je vous avais promis de faire mieux mais… »

« Non, non, c'est extraordinaire, c'est… c'est… j'aurais pas besoin de tout reprendre à zéro. Merci. » Elle tournait quelques pages de son bloc-notes et trouva un passeport puis l'ouvrit. Le sourire de la scientifique disparu et Thor pouvait clairement lire de la tristesse sur ses traits.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« SHIELD ou je sais pas quoi. Ils vont faire tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour que le résultat de ses recherches soit enterré et il n'y a pas que ça qu'ils vont peut-être faire disparaître… » Elle montra le passeport ouvert au nom d'Adélie Fablet, ayant une photo d'Athéna à l'intérieur.

« Non Jane ! » Répondit Thor après avoir reconnu la personne sur la photo. « Jane je vous en prie n'abandonnez pas. Vous devez finir ce que vous avez commencé. »

« Pourquoi ? Surtout si en plus cela attire des ennuis aux personnes que j'aime. »

« Parce que vous avez vu juste, tout comme votre ami. Regarder. » Thor lui prit son bloc-notes et redonna le passeport à la scientifique. Il l'ouvrit à une page où la scientifique avait griffonné des planètes et se servit du stylo qu'il y avait dans le carnet. « Vos ancêtres appelaient ça la magie. Vous appelez ça la science. Et bien moi je viens d'un monde où les deux ne font qu'un. Regarder. » Jane continuait de fixer Thor tandis qu'il griffonnait sur le bloc-notes. Elle se sentait fasciné et avait envie de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Mon père me l'a expliqué ainsi… votre monde fait partie des neufs royaumes du cosmos reliés les uns aux autres par les branches d'Yggdrasil, le frêne des mondes. Et vous le voyez chaque jour sans même le réaliser. » Il avait terminé de dessiner un arbre entre les planètes puis tourna les pages du carnet afin de montrer des photographies. « Ces images entrevus grâce à … comment appelez vous ça ? Le… le télescope Houbble ? »

« Hubble. »

« Heu… Hubble, le télescope Hubble. » Cette erreur amusa les deux personnes qui riaient de bon cœur.

« Dites-m'en plus. »

« Il y a neufs royaumes. Il y a Midgard, c'est-à-dire la terre. » Expliqua Thor en reprenant le dessin qu'il avait fait. « Il y a Álfheim, Vanheim, Jotunheim et Asgard, c'est de là que je viens. » Ce que racontais Thor captivait Jane au plus haut point, mais cette dernière savait qu'elle n'était pas à même d'être complètement concentré.

« Merci ! » Lança-t-elle d'un coup.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous… vous me rappelez beaucoup quelqu'un… quelqu'un que j'ai aimé à la folie. »

« Votre ex-fiancé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment savez-vous ? »

« Erik m'en a parlé tout à l'heure au bar. »

« Il va falloir que je lui dise deux mots à celui-là demain matin. » Marmonna Jane.

« Vous dites ? »

« Rien ! C'est juste que… depuis mon ex, il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Un homme bien et il… m'a demandé en mariage. Sauf que depuis que vous êtes là… j'ai l'impression d'être retombé… amoureuse de Donald et je n'arrivais pas à faire la différence entre vous et lui. Maintenant c'est chose faite car lui n'aurait jamais parlé de magie, il n'en admettait même pas une once de vrai. Alors merci, je me sens vraiment mieux. Je pense maintenant être plus à même d'essayer de faire le trie dans mon esprit un peu confus. » Jane termina sa phrase en riant nerveusement.

« Je comprends mais vous savez, si vos sentiment à l'égard de Jordan son purs alors vous ne vous tromperez jamais. »

« Qu'essayez vous de me dire ? Que je devrais écouter mon cœur plutôt que la voix de la raison ? »

« Les deux sont liés en un sens mais l'un peut parfois primer sur l'autre, enfin c'est toujours ce que ma mère me disait. Même si je ne me suis jamais vraiment retrouvé dans cette situation. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais vraiment aimé ? »

« J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de femmes à mes cotés mais je m'en suis toujours très vite lassé, au grand dam de ma mère qui me disait qu'en agissant de la sorte je ne trouverais jamais la bonne. »

« Votre mère a probablement raison. » Répondit Jane en souriant.

« Certainement mais… je ne comprends pas, comment savoir lorsque l'on est… amoureux d'une personne ? »

« Ces choses là ne s'expliquent pas, on le sait c'est tout. » Déclara Jane. « Généralement, on ne va pas arrêter de penser à la personne aimée. On va toujours avoir envie d'être près d'il ou elle, peut importe ce qui peut se passer, vous voudrez toujours lui parler ou lui faire plaisir ou encore l'aider. Après, cela peut varier selon la personnalité de chacun mais il y a toujours des signes qui ne trompent pas, par exemple, je me rappel que lorsque j'ai rencontré Jordan la première fois, j'étais intriguée. À l'époque j'étais en couple avec Donald, je trouvais Jordan bizarre à coté de lui. »

Thor se figea, restant pensif, fixant le feu durant plus d'une minute, semblant réfléchir intérieurement. Jane se pencha vers lui, comprenant que ce qu'il pensait était en lien avec leur discussion. Elle passa une main sur son épaule afin de le faire réagir.

« Excusez-moi ! » Sursauta Thor en regardant la scientifique de nouveau. « Je… j'essayais de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit confus. »

« Y a-t-il encore un peu d'ordre pour que vous puissiez continuer à m'en dire plus sur ces mondes reliés à la terre ? »

« Bien sûr. » Souriait Thor en se repenchant sur le carnet afin de reprendre.

Jane l'écoutait plus attentivement maintenant et bien qu'elle se sentait soulagée, quelque chose la dérangeais encore et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que son voisin avait une partie de son esprit visiblement ailleurs.

* * *

_**Merci beaucoup **__**à Roselia001 **_pour sa review ! Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? ^^  


_**« Merci Jane. » « Qui êtes-vous ? » « Notre ami le plus cher banni ! Loki sur le trône ! Asgard à la veille d'une guerre ! » « On est mort. » « Et qu'ai-je donc fait pour que vous vouliez me frapper ? » « Vous oseriez braver les commandements de Loki notre roi ? »  
**_

_**Reviews? (=3)  
**_

_**A bientôt ! Leonem ;)**_


	12. À leurs secours

**_Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh._**

**_Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire._**

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Chapitre 11**

**À leurs secours**

Regardant le clair de lune, allongé dans son siège sur le toit du laboratoire, Thor était pris dans le fil de ses pensées. Grâce à sa discussion avec Jane, il avait prit conscience que quelque chose n'avait pas quitté son esprit un seul instant de la journée depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Cette midgardienne mystérieuse nommée Athénaïs. Depuis le départ elle l'intriguait. Thor pensait qu'elle était tout simplement étrange, à l'opposée de ses amis et congénères, ce qu'il trouvait assez ironique en se rappelant que c'était lui l'être venus d'ailleurs.

En tant qu'homme rien ne l'attirait chez elle qui plus est. Ses cheveux attachés en arrière, tirés de manière stricte à l'image de son amie Sif. Son physique assez maigre et presque sans formes caché par des vêtements visiblement trop amples. Ces étranges verres cachant ses yeux et une partie de son visage, lui empêchant de lire n'importe quelle expression dans ses yeux gris. Ses deux yeux gris, sans expression, sans sentiments, glaciales. Et ce tempérament à se tenir assez en retrait, à observer, écouter. Rien de tout ceci ne l'attirait et au premier abord, Thor devait bien admettre que la scientifique Jane Foster lui semblait au départ bien plus attirante et désirable.

Athénaïs était très différente mais il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir d'elle n'en était rien. Thor en avait la certitude depuis qu'il avait pu déceler de l'inquiétude dans son regard lorsqu'ils étaient dans la base. Ce regard l'avait déstabilisé sur le moment, lui qui avait été autrefois le dieu du tonnerre, déstabilisé par un simple regard. C'était à ce moment que Thor avait compris que malgré tout, Athénaïs ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Avec un demi sourire sur le visage tout en continuant de fixer l'astre lunaire, Thor se sentait bien, ayant compris la nature de ce qui le rongeait. Tout les ennuis d'Asgard lui semblaient à ce moment loin de lui, maintenant qu'il avait admis le fait que pour la première fois de son existence, il appréciait quelqu'un d'autre par la voix du cœur et non pas celle des yeux et de l'esprit. L'homme se questionnait, se demandant si c'était cela que sa mère appelait l'amour. Il n'en était pas certain, en revanche ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il allait sortir Athénaïs de sa prison.

Thor se tourna lentement sur sa droite où Jane, allongée dans son propre siège, s'était tournée vers le feu, visiblement endormie. L'homme, avec un sourire, remit doucement la couverture qui la recouvrait sur son épaule, constatant qu'elle ne réagit que par un léger mouvement de tête.

« Merci Jane. » Murmura Thor avant de se retourner et de se lever doucement, essayant de faire grincer au minimum son siège pliant. L'homme blond descendit à l'intérieur du laboratoire et en sortit.

Les rues étaient éclairées seulement par les lampadaires et néons des magasins fermés. Thor s'avança vers la route, essayant tant bien que mal de se souvenir de la direction à prendre pour rejoindre la base malgré son esprit embrumé par la fatigue. Regardant les différentes directions, l'homme blond n'avait pas remarqué qu'un pick-up noir était garé sur le trottoir en face du laboratoire. Un homme assied place conducteur baissa sa vitre et attendit que Thor passe à sa porté.

« Vous allez quelque part monsieur ? À cette heure-ci ? » Lança l'homme habillé d'une tenue militaire sombre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Thor méfiant, s'étant arrêté au niveau de la portière du conducteur.

« Je suis l'un des hommes de la base qui avait été chargé de vous intercepter. » Répondit nonchalamment son interlocuteur.

« Que me voulez-vous ? Me ramener là-bas ? » L'homme blond serra des poings, visiblement prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin.

« Oh là ! Tout doux ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais seulement savoir où vous comptez aller comme ça. »

« Dîtes-moi le chemin de l'endroit où se trouve le marteau et ça me suffira. » Ordonna Thor férocement, s'attendant à une réplique physique négative de son interlocuteur.

« Ça me va. Montez, je vous y emmène. » Thor ne s'attendait pas à une telle offre et en resta perplexe. « Bon écoutez, d'ici deux minutes, les deux gars qui sont en planque dans le secteur à surveiller le coin vont revenir de leur pause sanitaire. Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez vous faire repérez par eux et être pour de bon ramené à la base avec les menottes, je vous conseil de monter. »

Thor s'avança vers la portière avant droite et monta à l'intérieur, constatant que la voiture était vide, à l'exception du conducteur. Toutes les vitres du pick-up étaient teintées et ne permettaient pas aux personnes à l'extérieur de voir les gens présents à l'intérieur.

L'homme assied au volant remonta sa vitre puis la descendit après une dizaine de secondes, sortant son bras gauche hors de la voiture avec son pouce levé. Thor remarqua alors deux hommes debout sur le toit d'un bâtiment en face du laboratoire. Ils répondirent du même signe, avant que le conducteur ne rentre son bras à l'intérieur du véhicule et referme sa vitre de nouveau. Ce dernier démarra la voiture et commença à rouler vers la sortie de la ville.

...

À des années lumières de la terre, sur Asgard, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi froide que celle à l'intérieur de la voiture mais tendu voir électrique. Dans l'un des salons du palais d'Odin qu'occupaient Sif et les trois Guerriers, Fandral faisait les cent pas, ressassant ce qui se passait.

« Notre ami le plus cher banni ! Loki sur le trône ! Asgard à la veille d'une guerre ! » Il continuait de faire les cent pas. « Et tu parviens pourtant à engloutir quatre sangliers sauvages, six faisans, la moitié d'un bœuf et deux fûts de bière. Honte à toi ! » Fandral balança le plat doré que tenait Volstagg, qui avait continué de manger, allongé sur l'une des confortables banquettes entourant le feu au centre de la pièce. « N'as-tu pas de cœur ? » Le son de l'assiette tombant contre le sol, renforça le drame de la situation.

« Ne confond pas l'appétit et l'apathie ! » S'énerva Volstagg en se levant pour faire face à Fandral.

« Arrêter ! L'un comme l'autre ! » Lança Sif tandis qu'elle s'avançait d'un coté pour retenir Fandral tandis qu'Hogun fit de même pour Volstagg. « Ça suffit. » Fandral et Volstagg grognèrent avant de se tourner le dos. « Nous savons tous ce qu'il convient de faire. »

« Nous mettre en route. » Annonça Hogun ce qui fit se river les regards de ses compagnons sur lui. « Nous devons retrouver Thor. »

« C'est de la trahison. » Déclara Fandral.

« De la trahison ? Plutôt du suicide ! » Répliqua Volstagg.

« Thor ferais de même pour nous. » Lança Sif, pensive.

« Parlez plus bas. » Demanda Volstagg, soudain hésitant. « Heimdall nous surveille peut-être. »

Dans un bruit sourd, les portes dorées de la pièce s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un garde qui se redressa.

« Heimdall requiert votre présence. » Annonça ce dernier avant de se retirer.

« On est mort. » Lança Volstagg.

Sif alla ramasser son bouclier ainsi que ses armes. Les autres firent de même, craignant le courroux du gardien du Bifröst. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'extérieur du palais afin de rejoindre rapidement le pont arc-en-ciel, à pied afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Cette marche fatigua Volstagg qui n'aimait pas marcher longtemps et qui plus est marcher rapidement. Ses trois compagnons n'y prêtèrent guère attention, souhaitant arriver aussi vite que possible au Bifröst.

...

Sur terre, le pick-up noir dans lequel se trouvait Thor roulait à vive allure dans le désert en direction de ce qu'il espérait bien être la base. Depuis que l'engin avait démarré le conducteur n'avait plus dit un seul mot ce qui suscitait chez Thor d'être encore plus méfiant à son égard. L'homme blond ne déviait pas le regard de son voisin, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement suspect.

« Détendez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous agresser, de vous enlever ou je ne sais quoi que vous pouvez vous imaginer. » Lança l'homme en continuant de fixer la route devant lui, éclairé par la lumière des feux avant de la voiture. « Votre méfiance est tout à fait légitime mais sachez que je n'ai rien contre vous, bien au contraire. »

« Que voulez vous de moi au juste ? » Demanda Thor en continuant de regarder le conducteur.

« Vous voulez la libérer n'est-ce pas ? » L'homme blond fronça les sourcils. « Moi aussi c'est ce que veut. » Annonça l'homme sérieusement en se tournant pour regarder quelques secondes Thor dans les yeux, afin de lui prouver sa bonne foi.

La route avançait en ligne droite et commençait à monter sur une pente. Le conducteur se mit à regarder la route de nouveau, constatant l'heure avancé de la nuit sur le tableau de bord. En relevant les yeux, il observa les lumières émanent de la base qui se trouvait en contrebas. Il alla arrêter sa voiture près d'un pan de grillage fermant le lieu. L'engin fut caché dans un coin sombre, à l'ombre d'un container se trouvant plus loin à l'intérieur. Le conducteur éteignit le moteur et les phares de la voiture, puis regarda ensuite sa montre.

« Merci de m'avoir amené jusqu'ici, maintenant je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller seul. » Annonça Thor en saisissant la portière afin de sortir.

« Ne bouger pas ! » Ordonna son voisin, ayant sortit son téléphone portable. « Il semblerait que les caméras de surveillance soient toujours défaillantes. Les interférences produites par… ce marteau, ont doublés d'intensité après votre intrusion, mettant hors d'usage les caméras. Vous pourrez donc vous introduire dans la base sans avoir à y faire attention. Mais vous devez attendre encore quatre minutes, le temps que la relève se fasse, ce sera le moment le plus propice pour entrer. »

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous alors que vous êtes de leur coté ? » Demanda Thor qui ne savait pas ce qu'était des caméras.

« Parce qu'Athéna compte beaucoup pour moi et que je ne tiens pas à ce que le SHIELD la force en quoi que ce soit. » Cette réponse eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Thor qui se mit soudain à ressentir une forme de jalousie. « Prenez ça ! » Le conducteur tendit une carte magnétique ainsi qu'une petite clef de forme carré et dentelé. « La carte vous permettra d'ouvrir la porte du container et la clef la libérera du bracelet. »

« Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même puisqu'elle est si importante à vos yeux ? Qu'est-elle vraiment pour vous ? »

« Il s'agit de ma sœur. » Répondit calmement le conducteur. « C'est la seule famille que j'ai mais je sais qu'elle m'en voudrait à mort si je me trahissais en la libérant. Le SHIELD saurait qu'il s'agit de moi et je risque gros. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas me mettre dans l'embarras mais il fallait impérativement que je trouve une solution pour la sortir de là, et c'est précisément pour ça que vous êtes ici. »

« Je croyais qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. » S'étonna Thor qui était en même temps soulagé de savoir qu'il s'agissait de son frère.

« Le sang n'a aucune importance mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai vu la façon que vous aviez de regarder ma sœur lorsqu'elle était enfermée, le sentiment de culpabilité que vous ressentiez. C'est là que j'ai su que je pouvais vous faire confiance pour la sortir de là. » Thor saisit la carte et la clef et pencha la tête en signe d'accord.

« Je vous donne ma parole que je la sortirais d'ici saine et sauve. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Répondit le conducteur qui avait son regard perçant rivé vers les yeux de Thor. La montre de l'homme se mit alors à bipper. « C'est le moment, la relève arrive, vous devez y aller tout de suite. Une fois que vous serez sortit de cette voiture, je ne pourrais plus rien pour vous. »

« Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup, je vous en remercie. » Thor prit sa portière d'une main, rivant ses yeux vers l'extérieur mais ne bougea pas. « Pourrais-je savoir tout de même votre nom ? »

« Clint Barton, mais ne dites pas à Athéna que j'y suis pour quelque chose, sinon je sais que je risque d'en entendre parler plus tard. » Thor esquissa un petit sourire tout en acquiesçant puis sortit rapidement de la voiture.

L'agent Barton se détacha de son siège et se pencha vers la droite afin de refermer la portière que son passager avait laissée ouverte. Il fit le moins de bruit possible en descendant de la voiture tandis qu'il vit de son regard affuté l'homme blond faire un nouveau trou dans la clôture, mais cette fois-ci dans un coin moins visible.

Thor ne mit pas longtemps à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la base comme il y avait plusieurs heures. Il n'eut pas non plus beaucoup de difficultés à avancer puisque les gardes étaient quasiment tous en train de discuter avec leur relève. Il arriva rapidement jusqu'au container où il savait Athéna enfermée à l'intérieur. Aucun garde ne se trouvait devant la porte, ni autour. Thor regarda en direction de l'endroit où il avait été amené et voyait un grand nombre d'homme s'affairer à l'intérieur, il comprit qu'il devait se faire le plus discret possible. Il regarda par la fenêtre donnant sur l'intérieur mais ne vit pas âme qui vive.

Prit soudain de panique, l'homme s'avança devant la porte et regarda de tout les cotés avant de sortir la carte. Il regarda l'objet sous tous les angles, se demandant comment ça marchait. Il remarqua la fente près de la poignée de porte où une lumière rouge clignotait. Thor passa la carte dans un sens, de bas en haut mais le voyant se mit à clignoter de plus bel. Il recommença dans l'autre sens, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, ce qui fit changer de couleur le voyant qui passa au vert.

La porte se déverrouilla lentement, chaque loquet s'ouvrant un à un. Thor prit la poignée et entra, regardant vers le milieu de salle pour ne rien trouver d'autre que le silence. Soudain, il sentit un mouvement brusque se profiler sur sa gauche. Par réflexe, l'homme se mit en position défensive, laissant se refermer la porte derrière lui. Il trouva Athéna, poing droit fermement entré en contact contre son bras gauche qu'il avait mis de biais afin de la stopper.

« Thor ? » Le visage de la jeune femme se déconfit tandis qu'elle recula son bras. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! »

« Je suis venu vous sortir de là. Vous pourriez faire un peu plus preuve de reconnaissance envers votre sauveur. » Souriait l'homme, heureux de constater qu'elle allait bien.

« Désolée mais je m'apprêtais à vous frapper alors… je suis encore un peu remonté. Ça va passer. »

« Et qu'ai-je donc fait pour que vous vouliez me frapper ? » S'étonna Thor en se tournant vers elle, un air concerné sur le visage.

« Non pas vous, la personne qui entrait ! Si ça avait été un garde je l'aurais assommé et fouillé, voir s'il avait la clef pour me retirer ce bracelet et j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou. »

« Vous parlez d'une clef comme celle-ci ? » Fit Thor en montrant l'objet avec un sourire triomphant.

« Comment vous l'êtes vous procuré ? » La jeune fille regardait l'homme de manière épaté. « Peu importe, libérez-moi de ce truc et filons d'ici ! »

« Il me semblait vous avoir demandé d'être un peu plus reconnaissante. » Souriait l'homme en tirant la clef vers lui, un air amusé plaqué sur le visage.

« Mais vous attendez quoi ? Que les agents de sécurité débarquent ? Détachez-moi et je vous remercierais après ! »

Thor hésitait mais il se doutait qu'Athéna était quelqu'un digne de parole alors il se décida à lui donner la clef. La jeune fille l'empoigna et l'inséra sur le coté du bracelet et le retira avant de le laisser tomber à terre. Elle se mit à sourire tout en remettant ses lunettes droites sur son nez et se tourna vers Thor.

« Venez ! Nous allons sortir par l'endroit où je suis rentré. » La jeune femme acquiesça et le suivit.

À peine sortit de la base par l'ouverture que Thor avait fait dans le grillage, l'alarme se mit une nouvelle fois à retentir.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il devait y avoir un mouchard dans le bracelet afin de les prévenir au cas où je pouvais finir par le retirer. » Constata Athéna.

« Mais pourquoi l'alarme ne s'est-elle pas déclenchée dès que vous l'avez retiré dans ce cas ? »

« Bonne question mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de nous éterniser ici pour le savoir. Mais comment allons-nous repartir ? » Elle se retourna, pensive, lorsqu'elle vit le pick-up noir garé près du grillage, dans l'ombre.

« Je suis venu ici avec cette chose. » Expliqua Thor tandis qu'Athéna s'approcha pour constater que la portière conducteur était ouverte.

« Depuis quand vous savez conduire ? » Lança-t-elle tandis qu'elle vit que les clefs étaient restées sur le contact. « Plus tard les explications, il semblerait que la chance ou… autre chose, soit avec nous. Monter ! »

Thor s'exécuta et s'installa place passager à l'avant tandis qu'Athéna démarra la voiture et commença à s'éloigner de la base le plus rapidement possible.

...

Heimdall attendait, pensif, se tenant en haut du socle permettant la mise en route du Bifröst. Les trois Guerriers et Sif étaient alignés silencieusement face au gardien qui les scrutait silencieusement.

« Vous oseriez braver les commandements de Loki notre roi ? » Lança soudain ce dernier. « Rompre tout les serments d'allégeance des guerriers et trahir dans le but de ramener Thor ? »

« Oui ! » Répondit Sif, essayant de rester sûr d'elle après la question très directe du gardien.

« Bien ! » Heimdall descendit du socle et s'avança vers les quatre personnes afin de sortir du Bifröst.

« Tu vas nous aider ? » Demanda Sif tandis qu'elle et les autres s'écartèrent afin de laisser passer le gardien.

« Un serment d'honneur me lie à notre roi. Je ne peux moi vous ouvrir le pont. »

« J'ai un petit peu de mal à le suivre. » Annonça Fandral en regardant Hogun.

« Comment va-t-on faire ? » Se demandais Volstagg.

Sif se retourna pour remarquer que l'épée d'Heimdall actionnant l'ouverture du Bifröst se trouvait dans le socle.

« Regardez ! » Lança-t-elle tandis que des éclairs commençaient à sortir de l'épée, actionnant ainsi l'ouverture du Bifröst.

Du haut d'un des balcons du palais, Loki gardait un œil vigilant sur le pont. Il remarqua soudain une ligne arc-en-ciel luire vers l'espace. Se doutant de ce qu'il se passait, Loki se retourna et marcha rapidement à l'intérieur du palais, sachant qu'il devait répliquer très vite.

...

Le soleil commençait à faire son apparition à l'horizon lorsqu'Athéna éteignit le moteur de la voiture qu'elle avait garé en face du laboratoire. Elle sortit silencieusement, suivit par Thor qui n'avait eu de cesse de la fixer depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la base. La jeune femme sentait ses yeux bleu perçant comme la traverser de parts en parts et cela la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas habituée à être scrutée par quelqu'un et cela la déstabilisais au plus haut point.

« Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ? » Athéna grimaça à sa question, se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de continuer à ignorer simplement Thor. « Je veux dire… si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le, ce silence est insupportable. »

Derrière elle, l'homme ne l'avait pas vu grimacer mais il s'était bien rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

« Je croyais que vous deviez me remercier maintenant que nous sommes loin de ces gens. »

« Suivez-moi et ne dites plus rien, faite comme si de rien n'était. » Lança Athéna d'une voix froide, comme ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Thor s'exécuta mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui. La jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte du laboratoire qui n'était pas fermé à clef et y pénétra suivit par l'homme blond. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha d'Athéna qui allait s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, se prenant le visage à deux mains en fixant le sol.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? » Demanda Thor en s'accroupissant face à elle afin de mieux la regarder.

« Ouais… » Menti la jeune fille. « C'est juste que j'étais en train de me demander comment vous aviez pu faire pour rejoindre la base et vous retrouver en possession de la clef du bracelet sans que Coulson ne le sache. » Athéna releva la tête mais fixa un point à coté de l'homme afin d'éviter de croiser son regard. Thor ne répondit rien, préférant ne rien dire comme le lui avait demandé l'homme qui l'avait aidé. « Je ne vois qu'une personne qui aurait pu vous procurer la clef. »

« Qui vous dit que j'ai reçu de l'aide, après tout, je suis suffisamment fort pour sauver une demoiselle tout seul. » Répondit avec suffisance l'homme afin d'éviter de tout révéler.

« Vous êtes fort physiquement, ça ne fait aucuns doutes. » Athéna riva son regard directement vers celui de Thor, dans le but d'essayer de lui faire dire la vérité. « Mais pour ce qui est de la discrétion, à mon avis, vous êtes certainement très mauvais à ce jeu là. Vous n'avez donc pas pu récupérer la clef vous-même. De plus, vous ne savez pas conduire une voiture j'en suis certaine, à cause de la tête que vous faisiez en me regardant conduire. »

« Qui vous dit que je ne sais pas conduire une de ces choses que vous appelez voiture, ça n'a rien de compliqué. »

« Dans ce cas vous pourrez me dire sans peine à quoi sert un feu clignotant. »

« Bien essayé, vous vouliez me piéger mais je n'ai vu aucun feu s'allumer lorsque vous conduisiez cet engin. » Athéna releva un sourcil devant le sourire satisfait de son interlocuteur.

« Sachez qu'il y a deux feux clignotants dans une voiture et que je m'en suis servie par deux fois sous votre nez. » Le sourire de Thor disparu, comprenant qu'il venait de passer pour un imbécile tandis qu'Athéna soupira. « C'est l'agent Barton qui vous a amené là-bas et vous as fournit le nécessaire pour me libérer, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelait. » Tenta de mentir l'homme.

« Ce n'est rien, passons. » Athéna dévia son regard en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment sans pour autant bouger la tête qui était toujours tournée vers son interlocuteur.

« Que fixez-vous de la sorte ? » Demanda Thor, surpris.

« Il y avait deux types postés sur un toit pas loin du laboratoire. Ils nous ont vus et peut-être même nous écoutaient, c'est pour ça que je vous ai dit de vous taire à l'extérieur. Ça signifie que le SHIELD sait que je suis là, donc même si vous m'avez fait sortir de la base, je suis toujours dans le pétrin. »

« Pourquoi ? Que vous veulent donc ces gens ? »

« Ne m'avez-vous pas suffisamment écouté ? » Les yeux gris d'Athéna se rivèrent sur Thor qui soutenu son regard. « Personne ne doit savoir, sinon que ce soit vous, Jane, Erik ou Darcy, vous risquez de gros ennuis ! » L'homme blond soupira.

« Écoutez-moi Athénaïs. » Toujours accroupis devant elle, Thor tenta de lui prendre doucement ses mains gantées mais elle les retira aussi net en arrière. « Je ne vous veux aucun mal et vos amis non plus c'est évident, ils voudraient même vous aidez, surtout votre amie Jane. » Athéna ne répondit rien, baissant simplement la tête tristement. « Pourquoi vous… vous mettez un mur entre vous et vos proches ? »

La jeune femme sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux, Thor venait de toucher une corde sensible. Elle ne put s'empêcher de renifler, essayant de réprimer ses larmes.

« Parce que… je ne sais rien faire d'autre. Dès que quelqu'un devient trop proche de moi, il finit par lui arriver malheur. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda doucement Thor, sachant qu'il devait s'armer de patience afin qu'elle s'ouvre à lui.

« Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais très jeune, je n'en ai aucuns souvenirs. C'est mon grand-père maternelle qui m'a élevé, la seule famille de sang qu'il me restait, mais lui aussi est mort rapidement. J'ai ensuite passé mon adolescence dans un milieu très différent où il n'y avait pas vraiment de place pour les sentiments humains. Mais j'ai quand même eu un frère, même si nous ne partagions pas le même sang, je savais que je n'étais pas seule, et c'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir le coup… »

« Où étiez-vous durant votre adolescence ? » Questionna Thor qui se souvint ce que lui avait dit Erik sur le fait qu'elle avait comme disparu durant pratiquement une décennie.

« Je… j'en ai déjà trop dit ! » S'exclama Athéna en relevant la tête, essuyant ses yeux sous ses lunettes comme elle le pouvait.

« Répondez-moi ! » Fit Thor en lui saisissant les poignets afin qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. « Pourquoi tant de mystères ? »

L'homme eu l'impression de manquer de se noyer dans les yeux gris d'Athéna, dont le bord des yeux perlais de larmes. Tout deux ne remarquèrent pas un bruit lourd provenant d'un coin opposé de la pièce.

« Le SHIELD… ils me surveillent, me traque depuis presque cinq ans. Ils ont à leur disposition les meilleurs outils de recherches qui puissent exister sur cette terre. Dès qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un en particulier, vous pouvez être certain que dans l'heure qui suit, ils l'ont retrouvé. Mais comme je connais leurs méthodes, ça fait déjà plus d'un an que je réussis à échapper à leur système de traque. Pour eux, j'avais disparu des cartes, je n'existais plus. »

« Comment avez-vous pu les déjouer s'ils sont si fort que vous le dite ? »

« Tout simplement en changeant d'identité, en modifiant mon apparence physique, en utilisant de faux papiers et en payant toutes mes dépenses en argent liquide. »

« Mais comment faites-vous pour tenir votre argent s'il est liquide ? » Se demanda Thor tandis qu'Athéna se mit à ricaner sans malice.

« Pardon, durant quelques minutes j'avais oublié que vous n'étiez pas un être humain normal. »

« Je crois que maintenant je vais devoir apprendre à l'être… » L'homme lâcha doucement les poignets de la jeune femme.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Interrogea Athéna à son tour.

« Mon père est mort. » Révéla Thor tristement en penchant la tête.

« Quoi ? Non… c'est impossible, les dieux ne sont-ils pas censés être immortels ? »

« C'est ce que vos légendes disent de nous ? »

« Oui et le père de toutes choses est en plus censé être le plus puissant alors comment est-ce que… »

« Nous autres asgardiens vivons beaucoup plus longtemps que les humains, c'est certain. Nous vivons des dizaines de siècles et nos corps sont bien plus résistants à la fatigue, la faim, la soif et tout le reste. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous ne sommes pas infaillibles. Chaque asgardien voit un jour sa vie s'éteindre et mon père… mon père ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. »

« Mais alors… n'est-ce pas vous qui devriez lui succéder en tant que roi ? »

« J'aurais dû… mon père était même sur le point de faire de moi le roi d'Asgard mais la cérémonie fut interrompu par des géants des glaces. »

« Les habitants de Jotunheim ? »

« C'est ça. » Fit Thor en hochant la tête, heureux de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui le comprenais et l'écoutais sans le prendre pour un fou. « Ils ont interrompu la cérémonie en essayant de voler l'écrin que mon père leur avait retiré à la fin de la dernière grande bataille qu'il avait livré contre eux. Par orgueil, je suis allé les provoquer sur leur terre avec mes compagnons. J'ai été vraiment stupide, aveuglé par mon envie de combattre. Et j'ai mené Asgard à une nouvelle guerre. C'est à ce moment que mon père m'a banni et que je suis tombé ici, devenu un simple être humain, sans mes pouvoirs. »

« Mais comment se fait-il que vous sachiez que votre père est mort et que vous ne soyez pas retourné là-bas ? »

« Mon frère Loki est venu me voir lorsque j'étais enfermé après avoir tenté de récupérer mon marteau, c'est lui qui m'a informé de sa mort. Il m'a dit que ma mère… ma mère ne voulais plus me voir et que la trêve qu'il a négocié avec Jotunheim est assujetti à mon exil. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée… je n'imaginais pas que… votre venue ici était dû à quelque chose d'aussi… »

« Tout est de ma faute, j'ai vraiment été stupide, je l'ai bien compris et je le regrette mais il est trop tard. Maintenant c'est mon frère qui a prit la succession et… je sais qu'il ferra au mieux. »

« Je vous aiderais. » Lança calmement Athéna tandis que Thor se mit de nouveau à la regarder. « Je vous aiderais à vous acclimater à votre nouvelle vie. Peut-être devriez-vous y voir une seconde chance. »

« En effet. » Souriait l'homme. « Mais jamais je ne pourrais me racheter des erreurs que j'ai commises. »

« Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec de la patience vous le pourrez. » Souffla Athéna à voix basse, ne sachant quoi lui dire, étant peu adroite dans ce genre de discussion.

« Merci Athénaïs, en échange je vous aiderais pour vos recherches, je répondrais à toutes les questions que vous pourrez avoir à me poser. »

« S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Athéna comme mes amis et maintenant, première leçon à savoir pour s'acclimater chez les humais, les amis ne se vouvoient pas, ils se tutoient. »

Thor souriait, se sentant bien auprès de sa nouvelle amie, se disant que maintenant, il allait avoir le temps de pouvoir apprendre à mieux la connaître.

« J'avoue que je ne sais quoi dire à tant de gentillesse. »

« Vois ça comme ma façon de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé. » Elle lui souriait timidement, Athéna se trouvait maladroite, ce genre de situation n'était pas son fort mais elle savait que cela ne venait pas que de cela.

« Sur Asgard, les demoiselles ont d'autres façons de remercier leurs sauveurs, avec un baiser par exemple. » Riait Thor, en la regardant d'un œil suggestif afin de voir comment elle allait réagir.

« Hey ! On n'est pas sur Asgard ici ! » Répliqua Athéna qui avait peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle savait qu'il la faisait marcher, dans l'esprit de la jeune fille il la testait. Athéna savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas agir de la sorte mais elle savait aussi que si elle ne le remerciait pas comme il se devait, elle risquerait de le vexer et ça elle ne le voulait pas. La demoiselle pencha la tête vers le bas en marmonnant. « Je suis vraiment nul pour ces choses là… » Marmonna-t-elle avant de relever lentement le visage vers Thor qui semblait attendre, un léger sourire sur le visage.

D'un seul coup, elle bondit vers lui, se mettant à genoux entre les jambes accroupis de l'homme et entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Athéna avait son visage posé contre son épaule gauche, la tête tournée vers l'extérieur afin qu'il ne puisse voir les rougeurs qu'elle sentait monter sur ses joues, essayant de calmer les battements rapides au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Thor fut d'abord surpris, pensant qu'elle se contenterait peut-être de lui donner un simple baiser sur la joue où même rien. Il entoura ses larges bras autour de la taille de la demoiselle, qui de près lui sembla plus mince que ce que les vêtements qu'elle portait ne laissaient croire.

« Merci de m'avoir rendu plus humain. » Murmura ce dernier en inclinant doucement son visage contre le crâne d'Athéna, sentant son rythme cardiaque anormalement s'accélérer.

« C'est à moi de te remercier, grâce à toi, pour la première fois de ma vie je n'ai pas l'impression de me sentir différente… ce qui est assez ironique quand on y réfléchit en sachant qui tu es. » Thor ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire et Athéna fit de même en se reculant pour partager l'hilarité de son nouvel ami.

D'où elle était, en bas du petit escalier menant au toit, Jane avait un demi-sourire sur le visage. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'Athéna était là et qu'en plus elle riait. Elle avait entendu la conversation qui venait de se produire avec Thor et la scientifique se sentait à la fois soulagé mais aussi encore mal à l'aise. Le fait de le voir aussi proche d'Athéna la perturbait, comme si elle en était jalouse…

Á plusieurs kilomètres de la petite ville et alors que le soleil commençait à réchauffer l'immensité désertique, un jet de lumière arc-en-ciel s'écrasa contre la terre désolée. Les trois Guerriers et Sif se relevèrent dans le cercle qui s'était tracé au sol, la lumière ayant dessiné un motif typiquement asgardien.

Le phénomène fut détecté par le matériel perfectionné installé à la base du SHIELD malgré le fait qu'il peinait à cause des interférences produites par le marteau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Coulson en s'approchant d'un agent face à un écran.

« Je ne sais pas monsieur. » Lui répondit ce dernier en se levant de son siège, suivant son supérieur qui se dirigeait vers l'agent Sitwell, assied devant un autre écran. « Une brusque montée d'énergie inexpliqué et elle a disparu, à vingt-cinq kilomètres au nord-ouest. »

« Allons voir ça. » Coulson suivit d'autres agents, montèrent dans différentes voitures noirs et partirent dans la direction indiquée.

* * *

_**Merci, comme toujours^^, **__**à Roselia001 **_pour sa review ! Le dénouement est proche^^  


_**« Athéna tu es là ! » « Ce que tu veux mais tait-toi ! » « Merci. » « Assure-toi que mon frère ne puisse pas revenir. » « PC on a repéré Xena, Jackie Chan et Robin des bois. » « C'est nous ! » ****« Je n'ai donc plus à obéir à vos ordres. » « C'est à Tony Stark ? » « Gagnez un peu de temps. » « Attendez ! Où est Athéna ? »**_

_**Reviews? (=3)  
**_

_**Bye ! Leonem ;)**_


	13. Le Destructeur

**_Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh._**

**_Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire._**

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Chapitre 12**

**Le Destructeur**

Le soleil avait grimpé vers le haut du ciel. Erik et Darcy s'étaient levés et avaient été surpris lorsqu'ils avaient trouvés Athéna faisant une grande accolade à Jane dans le laboratoire tandis que Thor se tenait légèrement en retrait. Des milliers de questions fusaient dans l'esprit de Darcy et il en était de même pour Erik qui souffrait d'une énorme gueule de bois. Son mal de tête était tel que dès qu'il commençait à penser à des questions, son cerveau le rappelais à l'ordre en lui assénant comme un puissant coup de marteau sur le crâne.

« Athéna tu es là ! » S'écria Darcy en s'avançant tandis qu'Erik grimaçait. « Mais comment est-tu sortit ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu porte des lentilles de contact ? Comment… »

« Stop Darcy ! » Ruminait aussi fort qu'il pouvait le scientifique en se tenant la tête d'une main. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai la gueule de bois alors… si tu pouvais te taire… ça m'arrangerais. »

« Et combien serais-tu près à me donner pour que je me taise ? » Demanda la jeune fille doucement pour le taquiner en se retournant vers lui.

« Ce que tu veux mais tait-toi ! » S'énerva Erik en s'avançant vers l'un des placards de la longue kitchenette du laboratoire en quête d'aspirine. Darcy souriait, se disant qu'elle allait pouvoir le taquiner et se tourna de nouveau vers Athéna.

« On en discutera plus tard, j'ai un scientifique à titiller. »

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, elle ne tenait pas à répéter ce qu'elle venait d'expliquer à Jane qui avait entendu une partie de sa conversation avec Thor. Athéna se sentait plus légère, le fait d'avoir en partie expliqué le pourquoi de la situation à son amie lui avait ôté un poids des épaules.

« Je vais m'occuper du petit déjeuner. » Expliqua doucement Jane qui avait une main sur l'épaule de son amie. « On reparlera de tout ça une fois qu'Erik aura dessaoulé. »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Demanda Athéna après avoir acquiescé.

« C'est moi qui vais aider ! » Lança Thor en s'approchant. « Il faut que j'apprenne à me rendre utile. » Les deux amis se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête positivement dans sa direction.

Tout trois se dirigèrent vers la kitchenette tandis qu'Erik s'était assied à table en se servant un verre d'eau alors que Darcy s'installait près de lui. Athéna sortit cinq tasses à café et en versa dans chacune d'elles, qu'elle mit ensuite au micro-onde. Jane sortit du frigo de quoi faire des œufs brouillés et demanda à Thor de s'occuper de mettre une tranche de pain dans chaque assiette.

Le bip du micro-onde sortit Athéna de ses pensées tandis qu'elle fixait un toit à l'extérieur. Saisissant un plateau, elle y déposa les cinq tasses et y déposa des serviettes et des couverts puis se dirigea vers la table ronde où étaient déjà Erik et Darcy. Elle y installa les tasses, ainsi que tout se qui se trouvait sur le plateau. Une fois l'objet vide, elle alla le reposer sur le plan de travail et regarda Thor s'affairer avec les tranches de pain. Cela l'amusait et elle ne put retenir un sourire. La jeune fille ramassa alors un torchon qui trainait et le déposa sur l'épaule droite de l'homme qui se tourna vers elle avec étonnement.

« Sur Midgard un bon serveur a toujours un torchon, de préférence blanc, sur l'épaule. » Expliqua à voix basse la demoiselle. « C'est un signe de compétence. » Elle ne put retenir un nouveau sourire et retourna à la table et s'assied en face d'Erik.

Une fois posée sur son siège, la jeune fille se trouva bête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle souriait comme une idiote.

De son coté, Thor se repencha vers son travail en souriant lui-même, amusé de l'attitude d'Athéna, détail que Jane avait remarqué alors qu'elle était penché sur sa poêle. Erik, toujours la tête dans le vague, déposa une aspirine effervescente dans son verre d'eau, l'air totalement amorphe. Darcy le fixait, n'ayant jamais vu scientifique dans un état pareil, ce qui l'amusait fortement. Athéna quand à elle se demandait comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état mais au fond, ce n'était pas important et elle savait que le scientifique ne risquait pas de lui répondre. Elle soupira de ce fait et commença à boire de son café.

Les œufs brouillés étaient prêt et Jane fit signe à Thor de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit, tenant deux assiettes ayant chacune un morceau de pain. Il regarda attentivement la scientifique remplir les assiettes et se mit à sourire.

À la table, Erik remuait son verre remplit d'aspirine, toujours l'air hagard. Thor déposa les assiettes face au scientifique et Darcy qui fit de grands yeux, l'air très étonnée.

« Merci. » Fit cette dernière.

« Merci. » Répéta le scientifique qui était encore plus étonné que Darcy. Thor pris le torchon qu'Athéna lui avait mis sur l'épaule et s'essuya les mains.

« Je vous en prie. » Répondit simplement l'homme en souriant avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié Athéna. Il voulut retourner vite auprès de Jane afin de pouvoir aussi la servir mais la scientifique l'avait devancé, venant poser une assiette en face d'Athéna.

« Tiens, bon appétit. » Lança Jane à son amie tandis qu'elle alla déposer les deux autres assiettes, qu'elle tenait sur son autre bras, sur la table.

Thor se sentait honteux, se disant qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit et mal fait. La politesse disait en plus de d'abord servir les dames. Athéna le fixait derrière ses lunettes et compris le pourquoi de son air déçu. Il alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle, ayant à sa gauche Jane et tous commencèrent à manger, à l'exception de lui qui se sentait rougir de son erreur.

Athéna en souriait, elle qui tenait toujours sa tasse dans une main l'approcha de son visage et murmura, essayant de faire en sorte que personne d'autre n'entende.

« Ce n'est pas grave, il ne faut pas s'attendre à tout réussir du premier coup dans la vie. » Thor souriait de nouveau.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

N'ayant pas fait attention, sa voix grave attira l'attention des autres, principalement celle d'Erik et Darcy qui se demandaient chacun depuis quand ces deux là étaient aussi proches.

En face du laboratoire, deux agents du SHIELD, placés sur un toit, surveillaient ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. L'un regardait dans ses jumelles tandis que l'autre tentait d'écouter la conversation avec son matériel.

« PC à équipe 2. Il y a du mouvement en périphérie. Restez sur l'objectif. »

...

Au même moment sur Asgard, Loki marchait à grands pas jusque dans l'armurerie. Il s'arrêta près du coffre des jotuns et fit résonner la partie de la lance d'Odin qui toucha le sol. Ceci fit disparaître la grille face à lui et réveilla le Destructeur.

« Assure-toi que mon frère ne puisse pas revenir. » Ordonna Loki de sa voix la plus froide tandis que le Destructeur s'arrêta face à lui. « Je t'ordonne de tout détruire. »

...

Sur terre, Sif et les trois Guerriers avaient atteint Puente Antiguo à pied. Ils marchaient tout les quatre en étant alignés et leurs vêtements ainsi que leurs armes ne passaient pas inaperçus aux yeux des habitants du lieu. Les gens les regardaient bizarrement, un enfant les montra même du doigt à sa mère mais cela ne sembla pas les déranger, trop occupés à regarder partout autour d'eux. Volstagg pris la tête de la marche, n'ayant qu'une hâte, celle de retrouver Thor.

Du haut d'un toit, les deux agents du SHIELD qui étaient en planque, observaient les quatre individus avec étonnement.

« Il y a un carnaval en ville ? » Demanda l'un d'eux qui avait un grand gobelet dans une main.

« Signal les. » Fit l'autre tout en mangeant un donut.

« D'accord. » Le premier agent utilisa son talkie-walkie. « PC on a repéré Xena, Jackie Chan et Robin des bois. »

Au laboratoire, le petit déjeuner avait pris fin et Thor s'était proposé pour essuyer la vaisselle qu'Athéna avait lavé. Les quatre autres personnes s'étaient éloignées de la kitchenette, où l'homme essuyait les assiettes, et en avaient profité pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Jane avait expliqué sa théorie sur le pont d'Einstein-Rosen et Athéna sa propre théorie sur l'existence des dieux nordiques et des dimensions reliés par Yggdrasil. La jeune fille n'avait put passer sous silence le fait que le SHIELD la recherchait même si la raison à cela était toujours un mystère pour ses amis.

« C'est une merveilleuse théorie Jane. » Lança Erik en faisant les cent pas, tenant sa tasse de café d'une main, visiblement l'esprit mois confus qu'un peu plus tôt. « Mais tu ne pourras jamais la faire avaler à la communauté scientifique. » Jane baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment que ça n'allais pas être facile.

« Sauf que nous pouvons allier nos théories. Elles se rejoignent ! » S'exclama Athéna. « Si j'arrive à prouver leur existence alors ce sera du gâteau pour Jane. Elle n'aura plus qu'à mettre ses recherches scientifiques sur le devant de la scène. »

« Athéna… Ta théorie est aussi magnifique mais elle est encore plus inimaginable que celle de Jane. » Répondit Erik.

« Ce n'était pas ce que pensais mon grand-père. Tu l'as bien connu et tu sais comme moi à quel point il en était convaincu ! Et aujourd'hui le doute n'est plus permis ! » S'énerva la jeune femme en pointant du doigt Thor, qui ne les entendaient pas.

« En tout les cas, ni toi ni Jane ne pourrez faire avaler tout ça comme tel. Pas sans preuves concrètes. »

Soudain, l'on frappa de manière énergique contre l'une des portes vitrées.

« C'est nous ! » Lança Volstagg, ce qui attira l'attention des cinq personnes à l'intérieur vers les portes vitrées.

Thor regarda, toujours pris dans le fil de ses pensées et son visage pris une expression de stupéfaction dès qu'il vit ses quatre amis ayant pris la pause pour le saluer, un bras en l'air et tout sourire. Jane eu un mouvement de recul tandis que Darcy et Erik lâchèrent leurs tasses qui allèrent s'écraser au sol avec fracas. L'expression du visage d'Athéna fut plus différent, elle commençait à jubiler et un sourire ne tarda pas à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Tu disais qu'il te fallait des preuves Erik ? » Ne pus s'empêcher de lancer la jeune fille.

« Mes amis ! » S'écria Thor avec joie en s'avançant vers eux tandis que les quatre ouvrirent les portes et entrèrent.

« Oh ! Que c'est bon ! » Lança Volstagg en donnant une accolade à Thor qui avait définitivement retrouvé le sourire. « Que c'est bon. » Darcy et Erik restaient sans voix devant ce spectacle.

« J'arrive pas à le croire… » Murmura le scientifique.

« Oh excusez-moi ! » Fit Volstagg en s'avançant poliment. « Dame Sif et les trois Guerriers. » Thor termina son accolade envers Hogun avant de se reculer.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent abasourdis puis se tournèrent vers Athéna, ayant un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

« Mais… qui sont-ils ? » Interrogea Erik, complètement perdu.

« Tu as devant toi le légendaire trio palatin ! » Lança Athéna. « Plus connus sous le nom des trois Guerriers. » Les dieux en face d'elle l'écoutaient, heureux de sembler célèbres. « Volstagg l'énorme. » Elle montra du doigt la personne concerné qui s'inclina légèrement en réponse positive. « Hogun le sinistre et Fandral l'éclair. » Les deux nommés hochèrent de la tête avec aplomb, heureux d'être reconnus. « Et ici, nous avons la déesse de la guerre en personne, dame Sif. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. » Répliqua cette dernière avec un sourire.

« Mes amis… » Commença Thor en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Hogun. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous voir. » Les trois Guerriers lui souriaient, heureux de ce fait. « Mais vous n'auriez pas dû venir. » Cette réflexion étonna les asgardiens.

« Mais on est là pour te ramener. » Lui lança Fandral.

« Vous… vous savez que je ne peux rentrer. » Répondit Thor en retirant sa main de l'épaule d'Hogun. « Mon père est… il est mort à cause de moi. Et il me faut demeurer en exil. »

Athéna se sentit mal tout à coup, Thor ne lui avait pas dit que c'était à cause de lui qu'Odin était mort, et étrangement, elle refusait de croire que cela pouvait être de sa faute. Pas après ce qu'elle avait pu voir de lui. Jane quand à elle comprit le mal être de l'homme blond et compatissait à sa douleur.

« Thor... » Sif secouait la tête. « Ton père est toujours en vie. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, son visage se figeant, ayant la désagréable impression de s'être fait dupé.

...

Au même moment à Asgard, Heimdall était posté à l'entrée du Bifröst, tenant sa longue épée à deux mains comme à son habitude. Il voyait Loki s'approcher de lui rapidement, la couleur de ses yeux assombris par la colère.

« Dites moi Loki, comment avez-vous introduit les jotuns à Asgard ? »

« Tu crois que le Bifröst est l'unique portail de ce royaume ? » Lança le dieu de la malice sur un ton laissant sentir sa colère. « Il y a entre les mondes des voies secrètes que même tes merveilleux dons t'empêchent de voir. Mais je n'en ai plus besoin désormais, puisque je suis roi. Et pour te faire expier ta traitrise, je te relève de tes fonctions de gardien du royaume et te déchois de ta citoyenneté. »

« Je n'ai donc plus à obéir à vos ordres. »

Heimdall se prépara à asséner un violent coup d'épée à Loki qui réagit vite et fit apparaître le coffret appartenant aux jotuns. L'objet dégagea un vent si froid accompagné de glace qu'il gela Heimdall qui n'eut pas le temps de terminer son coup. La lame de l'épée s'était arrêté très près du visage de Loki qui avait vu sa peau devenir bleu, recouverte de signes et ses yeux étaient devenu entièrement rouge.

Le dieu fit disparaître le coffre et repris son apparence normal aussi vite, se doutant qu'Heimdall était encore conscient sous la glace.

...

Sur terre, l'agent Coulson s'interrogeait sur l'apparition du mystérieux cercle devant lequel il était accroupit. Il toucha la terre, sachant que la chose était récente mais cela le laissait totalement perplexe.

« Appelez le département linguistique. » Ordonna-t-il à l'agent Sitwell qui se trouvait près de lui.

Le vent se levait dans le désert et Coulson observa la formation nuageuse grise au dessus de sa tête, se mettant à tournoyer dans le ciel. Les grondements au niveau du ciel alertèrent Thor et les autres qui se trouvaient dans le laboratoire. Tous se dirigèrent vers les portes et virent comme un long tube gris commencer à descendre lentement au loin.

Coulson et les autres agents avaient le nez en l'air, le vent devenant de plus en plus fort au point d'en faire tomber un gobelet de café se trouvant sur le tableau de bord de l'une des voitures.

Soudain, quelque chose se trouvant à l'intérieur du tube nuageux tomba lourdement au sol, créant une onde choc que les habitants de Puente Antiguo purent ressentir.

« J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un se ramène. » Lança Darcy, visiblement peu rassurée.

Caché derrière sa voiture noire, l'agent Coulson se releva, voyant apparaître au milieu du nuage de sable une gigantesque silhouette constituée de métal.

« C'est à Tony Stark ? » Demanda l'agent Sitwell se trouvant près de Coulson tandis que les autres agents du SHIELD braquaient leurs armes en direction de l'armure en métal.

« Est-ce que je sais ? » Lança Coulson en prenant le porte-voix que lui donna l'agent Sitwell. « Il ne me dit jamais rien. » Les deux hommes s'avancèrent tandis que le Destructeur marchait dans leur direction. « Bonjour, vous utilisez une technologie d'armement non répertorié. Veuillez vous identifier. » L'armure s'arrêta et la partie qui cachait le visage s'ouvrit, laissant voir qu'il n'y avait pas de tête à l'intérieur. « C'est repartit. » Ironisa Coulson en voyant ça. Le Destructeur s'arma, laissant une forte lumière jaune illuminer toute les raies de sa structure ainsi que sa face ouverte. « Abritez-vous ! » Ordonna l'agent Coulson en se repliant, sentant le danger à venir.

Le Destructeur détruisit dans la seconde qui suivit une première voiture, puis deux autres.

Depuis la ville, n'importe qui pouvait voir les explosions au loin, en dessous des nuages gris. Le petit groupe était sortit du laboratoire et se trouvait sur la route en haut de la rue centrale, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait au loin.

« Athéna, Jane, vous devez partir. » Annonça Thor qui continuait de fixer ce qui se passait à l'horizon, se doutant du danger à venir.

« Et vous, vous allez où ? » Demanda la scientifique tandis qu'Athéna et Darcy à coté d'elle le regardait également.

« Je reste ici. » Cette annonce attira l'attention des autres membres du groupe sur lui.

« Thor va combattre à nos cotés. » S'enthousiasma Volstagg en posant une main sur l'épaule de Fandral.

« Non mes amis ! » Répondit l'homme blond en s'approchant des asgardiens. « Je ne suis plus qu'un humain. Je vous encombrerais, je pourrais même vous faire tuer. » Cette annonce bouleversa intérieurement Sif, qui toute à la joie de revoir celui qui occupais ses pensées, en avait oublié qu'il avait perdu son statut d'asgardien. « Mais je peux encore mettre ces braves gens à l'abri. »

« Ce qui approche est vraiment dangereux. » Lança Athéna qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette mais avait le regard rivé vers le lointain, essayant de distinguer la silhouette qui avançait vite. « Il est hors de question de partir sans être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de blessés. Je reste. »

« Et bien si vous restez, je ne bouge pas d'ici non plus. » Déclara Jane en s'approchant d'Athéna.

« Gagnez un peu de temps. » Demanda Thor à ses amis avant qu'il ne s'éloigne suivit de Jane et d'Erik. Athéna partit dans une autre direction.

« Compte sur nous ! » Lança Fandral en s'éloignant avec Hogun tandis que Sif et Volstagg se dirigèrent vers un autre point.

« Allez-vous-en ! Dépêchez vous ! » Déclara Darcy d'une voix forte afin d'essayer de prévenir un maximum de monde dans la rue.

Erik alla jusqu'au restaurant où il avait l'habitude de venir manger avec les filles et entra au pas de course.

« Tout le monde dehors ! Par l'issue de secours ! Allez-vous-en, vous mangerez plus tard ! » Les gens s'exécutèrent et déguerpirent rapidement.

Dans la rue, les paroles de Darcy avaient été entendues et les gens commençaient à prendre leurs voitures afin de quitter les lieux. La panique commençait également à prendre le pas sur l'esprit des gens. Thor et Jane portaient des enfants jusqu'à un pick-up afin d'aller plus vite.

Athéna était entrée dans le cinéma où était projeté un film, elle tomba au moment d'une scène où le héros embrasse une femme et elle grimaça de dégout.

« Tout le monde dehors ! » Cria-t-elle afin d'attirer l'attention sur elle, ce dont elle avait horreur. « Prenez l'issu de secours et quittez la ville ! La météo signal un danger imminent, sûrement une tornade ! » À ces mots, les gens quittèrent rapidement le cinéma, au plus grand plaisir d'Athéna qui ne pensait pas que son petit mensonge marcherait si bien.

Malgré tout les efforts tentés par le groupe, le Destructeur était déjà arrivé en ville et il n'hésita pas à tirer sur des bâtiments ainsi que des personnes innocentes. Des voitures et des commerces explosaient, mais ceci n'arrêta pas les trois Guerriers et Sif qui s'avançaient d'un pas sûr vers la structure de métal.

« Chargez-vous de le distraire. » Demanda cette dernière avant de s'éloigner de ses trois amis.

Le Destructeur tira au niveau d'un garage, ce qui provoqua une énorme explosion à cause de la réserve d'essence s'y trouvant. Hogun et Fandral se mirent en position face à face, attendant de voir l'automate de métal sortir des flammes.

« Je suis prêt ! » Murmura Fandral en faisant signe vers Volstagg qui attendait, tenant sa hache fermement dans l'une des ses mains.

Le guerrier s'élança et fut propulsé dans les airs par ses deux amis.

« Pour Asgaaarrrr ! » Il n'eut même pas le temps d'asséner un coup de hache en pleine tête du Destructeur que ce dernier le repoussa violemment d'une main.

Volstagg atterrit alors lourdement contre le pare-brise d'une voiture sous les yeux de Thor, Athéna, Jane, Erik et Darcy qui s'étaient rassemblés au coin d'un bâtiment un peu plus loin en haut de la rue. Le Destructeur s'avançait de manière menaçante vers Volstagg qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, semblant attendre quelque chose, à l'instar d'Hogun et Fandral.

Du haut d'un toit, Sif s'élança et enfonça sa lance au milieu du cou du Destructeur qui se pencha vers le sol et sembla se désactiver. Volstagg soupira discrètement, ayant pendant un instant crû que son heure était arrivée. Sif ricana jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que l'armure se remettait en route et se retournait sur lui-même afin de lancer son attaque directement sur la déesse.

Tous regardaient avec effroi la créature se retourner. Hogun et Fandral en profitèrent pour venir tirer Volstagg de la voiture sur laquelle il était allongé et Sif évita de justesse le tir du Destructeur avant de s'écraser dos contre terre.

« Repliez-vous ! » Ordonna-t-elle tandis que l'automate se tira rapidement de la lance sur laquelle il était embroché.

Le Destructeur tira un premier jet sur Sif qui vola non loin de fils électriques et de bâtiments qui sautèrent en même temps qu'elle. Les trois Guerriers voulurent lui porter secours mais l'armure de métal ne leur en laissa pas le temps et tira un nouveau jet qui fit voler les quatre asgardiens dans des directions différentes. Sif fut projetée contre une voiture et les trois Guerriers passèrent au travers de la vitrine du restaurant.

« C'est bon ! » Lança Thor qui voyait que le Destructeur était focalisé sur ses amis. « Vite, courrez ! » Ordonna-t-il aux autres qui s'exécutèrent, Erik en tête.

Un peu sonné, Volstagg releva la tête, constatant avec crainte que le Destructeur n'en avait pas terminé avec lui et les autres asgardiens. L'automate tira de sa tête sur le restaurant qui explosa, éjectant l'énorme guerrier en feu et propulsant des milliers d'éclats de verres dans tout les sens. Jane, Athéna, Darcy et Erik tentèrent de se protéger le visage tant bien que mal tandis que Thor faisait de même tout en essayant de trouver un plan. Erik finit par tomber à terre, sonné.

Volstagg avait été projeté contre un banc, le mettant définitivement K-O. Sif, Hogun et Fandral étaient en retrait, caché dans différents endroits, ne sachant que faire.

« Si on laisse cette chose continuer, elle va réduire la ville en cendres ! » Lança Erik qui ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir tandis qu'il était entouré des autres.

Athéna fixa le Destructeur, semblant avoir une idée qui germait dans son esprit.

« Retournez vous cacher chez vous ! » Lança Thor. « Quand à moi, je vais aller récupérer mes amis. »

« Entendu ! » Fit Erik, essayant de se relever mais sans y arriver malgré l'aide de Jane et Darcy.

Thor s'élança dans la rue, ayant repéré Sif caché derrière une voiture, comme se préparant à retourner se battre.

« Sif ! » L'homme blond s'accroupit et pris son amie par les épaules afin qu'elle l'écoute attentivement. « Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir. »

« Non ! Je veux mourir en guerrière. Ce jour deviendra légendaire ! »

Le courage dont faisait preuve Sif fit sourire Thor qui posa une main doucement contre la nuque de son amie.

« Survit et tu conteras ces légendes toi-même. » Ses paroles eurent l'effet escomptés et la déesse soupira, baissant les armes face au regard de celui qui hantait ses pensées. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes en posant une main par-dessus celle de Thor, essayant de ne ressentir ni honte, ni frustration en se retirant de ce combat. « Va-t-en ! » Sif se releva mais le Destructeur lança un nouveau jet de flammes dans leur direction, séparant les deux amis.

De leur coté, Hogun et Fandral étaient allés porter assistance à Volstagg, toujours sonné par les multiples vols que lui avait asséné le Destructeur.

« Attendez ! Où est Athéna ? » Demanda Jane en se retournant pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours près d'elle, Erik et Darcy.

« Vous devez rentrer à Asgard ! » Lança Thor, non loin d'eux, en direction des trois Guerriers. Il tenait le bouclier de Sif d'une main et posa l'autre sur Volstagg pour voir s'il était toujours en état de bouger. « Il faut arrêter Loki. »

« Et toi ? Tu vas où ? » S'inquiéta Fandral.

« Ne vous en faites pas mes amis. » Thor s'arma de son meilleur sourire confiant et continua. « J'ai un plan. »

« Venez ! » Déclara Fandral après s'être assuré que Thor était sûr de lui.

Les trois Guerriers se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe d'humains et laissèrent l'homme blond seul.

« Il faut qu'on se replis, venez ! » Ordonna Volstagg, tenu pas ses deux amis, tandis que Sif aidais Jane et Darcy à relever Erik qui était toujours choqué.

« Venez ! » Fit Darcy pour le scientifique.

« Attendez ! Où est passé Athéna ? » Lança Jane de manière paniquée en regardant partout autour d'elle.

Thor, qui l'avait entendu, se retourna et lorsqu'il vit le visage inquiet de la scientifique, sentit son cœur faire un bond.

« Là-bas ! » Lança Erik en pointant du doigt la direction du toit d'un commerce se trouvant à hauteur de l'automate de métal.

Athéna avait réussi à trouver un escalier dans les décombres du restaurant afin de monter jusqu'au niveau du toit. L'armure métallique était tournée en direction des autres, se préparant à tirer une nouvelle fois sur eux. La jeune fille prit de l'élan et sauta en direction du Destructeur qui se préparait à tirer vers le groupe.

« Non ! » Hurla Thor avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Athéna glissa sur le dos lisse de l'armure mais réussi à enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, faisant dévier son tir vers les airs. La jeune fille en profita pour remonter et enrouler ses jambes autour du coup du Destructeur qui commença lentement à se retourner comme il l'avait fait pour Sif.

« Je sais qu'il n'y a personne dans cette structure de métal mais il y a bien quelqu'un qui te commande. » Athéna posa ses mains de chaque cotés de la tête de l'automate qui était tourné sur le côté et soudain le Destructeur s'arrêta net. La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés et le silence était revenu sur la ville.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Se demanda Jane en faisant quelques pas vers l'avant, constatant que ni la jeune femme, ni l'armure ne bougeaient.

Tous restaient sans voix jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent la jeune femme étouffer des cris de douleur mais toujours sans ouvrir les yeux avant le retour du silence.

Dans l'esprit d'Athéna, c'était le noir total. Son esprit matérialisé par son corps flottait, avançant rapidement dans un amas d'étoiles, toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve projetée contre un sol noir, froid, immatériel. À genoux, les mains appuyés contre le sol, la jeune femme regarda face à elle, voyant un décor se dessiner autour d'elle.

Une immense salle dorée se créa, elle était vide de monde mais la jeune femme sentait bel et bien une présence non loin d'elle.

« Voilà qui est bien surprenant. » Lança une voix de velours derrière elle. « Une humaine capable de discipliner son esprit. »

Athéna se retourna pour voir un homme assied sur un grand trône doré, très haut, la dominant largement. De chaque cotés du trône se trouvait un garde. Les deux personnes ne bougeaient pas et la jeune femme pouvait dire avec certitude qu'ils n'étaient que des images, ne sentant pas leurs esprits. Dans le silence le plus totale, l'homme assied dévisageais Athéna, son regard comme la traversant de parts en parts. La jeune femme fit tout ce qu'elle put pour ne pas croiser le regard du dieu qu'elle avait devant elle, analysant sa tenue, son physique et ses attributs comme le casque qu'il portait.

« Je suppose que vous êtes Loki. » Lança Athéna en se relevant, afin de faire face au dieu.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je le suis ? » Questionna le dieu en se levant afin de la dominer encore un peu plus en taille, tenant la lance d'Odin dans une main, voulant la tester.

« À votre tenue, votre casque et… à la façon que vous avez de me prendre de haut. Et puis… vous me paraissez trop jeune pour être Odin malgré le fait que vous teniez Gungnir, la lance du père de toutes choses. » Athéna s'arrêta à son visage, toujours en prêtant attention à ne pas croiser son regard qu'elle sentait insistant. « Votre visage aussi… il est trop impassible, sans expressions, difficile d'y lire quelque chose, ce qui est bien pratique quand on est… le dieu de la malice et de la tromperie. »

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Loki qui commença à descendre lentement les marches du trône.

« Et intelligente de surcroit. Les humains ne sont pourtant que d'ignorantes fourmis bonnes à se trouver sous les semelles de dieux comme moi. »

« Est-ce là ce que vous pensez aussi de votre frère ? » Demanda Athéna qui resta droite, regardant Loki descendre les marches d'un air suffisant.

« Mon frère… est un cas particulier. » Le dieu s'arrêta, fixant toujours la jeune femme, attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse par croiser son regard.

« Particulier au point de vouloir le tuer ? »

« Vous ne savez rien de moi ! » S'énerva Loki, se sentant piqué dans son orgueil.

« Tout dépend… Vous savez les mythes disent beaucoup de choses. Même si en vous voyant et après avoir observé votre frère, je me doute qu'il doit y avoir quelques erreurs. » Concéda Athéna en regardant autour d'elle la salle du trône qui est bien loin du style scandinave archaïque qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer.

« Et vous alors ? » Loki perdait lentement patience en la voyant regarder ailleurs, comme l'ignorant à moitié. Il décida de passer à l'attaque. « Que suis-je sensé penser de vous ? Dois-je me laisser guider par votre apparence chétive et glaciale ? Je ne pense pas être le seul ici à savoir cacher mes pensés et mentir. »

« Je ne vous permets pas ! » Lança Athéna en tournant son visage en direction de Loki qui finit enfin par capter son regard.

La colère commençait à gronder intérieurement en la jeune fille et elle ne put s'empêcher de provoquer le dieu du regard. Loki avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et s'approcha lentement d'Athéna.

« Vous croyez bien agir, mais vous mentez à votre entourage, cachant votre véritable identité derrière ces verres, cette couche transparente cachant la véritable couleur de vos yeux et ce fond de teint. » Ne se trouvant plus qu'à moins d'un mètre d'elle, le dieu pris le menton d'Athéna entre son pouce et son index afin de la pousser à continuer de le regarder, la dominant par sa taille équivalente à celle de Thor. « De nous deux, qui croyez-vous être le meilleur menteur ? »

« Je ne leur ai pas mentit ! » S'énerva Athéna en repoussant d'un geste vif la main de Loki, puis elle s'éloigna, s'avançant vers le trône afin de mieux l'observer. « J'ai juste omis de dire certains détails. »

« Amusant. » Lança Loki fixant le dos de la demoiselle avec toujours un sourire en coin. « Car c'est encore pire que mentir, cela laisse un poids qu'on ne ressent pas forcément lorsque l'on ment. »

« Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de vous ! » Déclara Athéna sombrement. « La question plutôt est… pourquoi avoir envoyé cette chose tout détruire ? » Elle se retourna pour constater que Loki ricanait.

« Parce que je suis roi et que je fais ce que je désire. »

« Désirer la mort de votre frère signifie-t-elle désirer aussi la mort de tout ce qui peut l'entourer ? »

« Cela peut être divertissant. »

« Tout cela ne semble être qu'un jeu pour vous… »

« J'apprécie le mot. »

« Quel intérêt avez-vous de tuer Thor si vous êtes déjà roi ? » Quelque chose traversa l'esprit d'Athéna lorsqu'elle observa de nouveau la lance d'Odin. « À moins que vous ayez menti… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Cela n'est pas une nouveauté très chère. » Ironisa Loki, amusé de la voir se débattre avec ses pensés auquel il ne pouvait accéder.

« Vous avez dit à Thor qu'Odin était mort… sauf que lady Sif a assuré le contraire. Si il était vraiment mort vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de lancer cet automate de métal à ses trousses. Il est bien en vie. »

« Perspicace. Vous semblez en savoir plus que je ne le pensais mais malgré tout, ça n'arrêtera pas le Destructeur dans sa tache. »

« Sauf si je vous en empêche ! » Athéna s'élança vers Loki mais passa à travers lui et s'écroula contre le sol dur et froid. Loki riait avec un sourire suffisant.

« Allons, ne soyez pas stupide ma chère. Vous êtes dans mon monde, crée par mon esprit. Si vous êtes ici c'est parce que je vous ai laissé entrer, pas parce que vos dons étrange vous l'ont permis. Il n'y a donc que moi pour décider de ce qui se passe ici. » Il prit fermement l'avant bras droit d'Athéna et la releva afin qu'elle le regarde. La jeune fille tentait de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait, la poigne de Loki était forte.

« Relâchez-moi ! »

« Si je vous libère de mon emprise, ce sera pour vous retrouver de nouveau face au Destructeur. Et vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour avoir compris que rien ne peut le terrasser. Vous feriez mieux d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous proposer. »

« Il n'y a aucune offre susceptible de m'empêcher de sauver mes amis ! » Loki se sentit vexé, blessé dans son orgueil.

« Vous allez regretter d'avoir refusé d'écouter l'offre d'un dieu ! » Il se pencha, fixant les yeux visiblement apeurés de la jeune fille. « Je vais vous libérer, afin que vous puissiez voir vos amis se faire tuer un à un par le Destructeur et peut-être qu'après cela, vous serez plus encline à m'écouter. » De sa main libre, Loki caressa la joue gauche d'Athéna et passa son pouce au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme, le visage du dieu étant redevenu le plus impassible qui soit. « À très bientôt… Athénaïs. »

Tout redevint soudainement noir autour de la demoiselle qui eux l'impression de chuter dans un puits sans fond.

* * *

_**Merci **__**à Roselia001 **_de toujours me laisser une review ! La suite arrivera très vite je pense car l'écriture de la fanfic' est terminée^^  


_**« Non ! » « Mais il fait quoi ? » « C'est terminé. » « Oh… mon… dieu. » « Impressionnant. » « Nous aurions pourtant bien besoin de toi. » « Je crois qu'il est temps… » « Heimdall ! Ouvre le Bifröst ! »  
**_

_**Reviews? (=3)  
**_

_**A très vite ! Leonem ;)**_


	14. Le réveil d'un Dieu

**_Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh._**

**_Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire._**

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Chapitre 13**

**Le réveil d'un Dieu**

Dans un sursaut, Athéna ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver de nouveau dans son corps, face au Destructeur qui s'était remis en marche aussitôt qu'elle était revenue à elle. Ayant à peine eu le temps de reprendre état de sa situation après l'étrange expérience qu'elle venait de vivre dans l'esprit de Loki, Athéna ne pus réagir à ce que fit le Destructeur. La créature de métal enserra ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui tenta de lutter sous la pression mais avait le souffle coupé. Lentement, le Destructeur se tourna en direction de Thor et des autres qui observaient la scène, pétrifiés de terreur. La demoiselle finit par perdre connaissance et cessa de se débattre.

Le Destructeur tendait d'une main le corps inerte d'Athéna en direction des autres et la lança vers eux d'un geste vif mais non violent. La jeune fille atterrit lourdement contre la route, provocant une vive réaction de Jane qui s'élança vers son amie.

« Non ! » S'écria-t-elle en s'avançant tandis qu'Erik tenta de l'arrêter mais fut bloqué au dernier moment par Sif. Jane se pencha vers Athéna qui semblait être toujours inerte. La scientifique commença à lui donner de petites claques sur les deux joues afin d'essayer de lui faire reprendre connaissance. « Athéna ! Réveil-toi ! Athéna ! »

Thor s'était approché et mis à genoux près de la jeune fille, tenant devant lui le bouclier de Sif.

« Athéna… » Souffla-t-il visiblement inquiet tandis que Jane lui retira ses lunettes. Ceci provoqua une réaction de la jeune fille qui ronchonna quelque peu.

« Ne pas… enlever… les lunettes. »

Les visages de Jane et Thor s'éclairèrent en constatant qu'elle était bien vivante. L'homme blond fut même subjugué par le fait de voir l'entier du visage d'Athéna, sans ses lunettes. Ceci fut de courte durée lorsqu'il entendit les pas lourds du Destructeur qui avait recommencé à avancer vers eux. Il se releva et fixa l'automate.

Thor regarda une nouvelle fois les deux humaines, se sentant totalement impuissant. Tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute, il le savait, et redoutait l'unique alternative qui s'offrait à lui dès le départ pour arrêter cette folie. Debout, ayant fait quelques pas devant Athéna et Jane, l'homme lâcha le bouclier de Sif qu'il avait encore dans les mains. Le bruit lourd du métal rencontrant le bitume attira l'attention de tous.

« Attendez ! » Lança Jane, ce qui figea les autres qui s'étaient approchés d'elle et Athéna pour les ramener en arrière. Tous se figèrent, voyant Thor s'avancer vers le Destructeur d'un pas assuré. « Mais il fait quoi ? »

L'homme blond fixait l'automate tristement, des milliers de questions se bousculant dans son esprit tandis que l'espace entre eux deux diminuait de secondes en secondes. Le Destructeur poussa du pied une voiture couchée sur la chaussée, continuant d'avancer.

« Mon frère, pardonne-moi si jamais je t'ai fait injure. » Commença Thor à voix haute sachant que Loki devait probablement écouter. « Quoi que j'ai pu faire pour te conduire jusque là. Je te demande de me pardonner. » Il se doutait que Loki l'entendait, assied sur le trône, une main près du visage en signe de réflexion. « Mais ces gens sont innocents et leur ôter la vie ne te fera rien gagner. » Le masque du Destructeur disparu, laissant son corps se consumer comme à chaque fois avant de tirer. La créature s'arrêta devant Thor, ce que fit ce dernier également. « Alors prend la mienne et finissons-en. »

Loki reposa sa main contre l'accoudoir du trône et aussitôt le masque du Destructeur se remit en place tandis que les flammes à l'intérieur de son corps s'éteignaient. Athéna essayait de s'asseoir difficilement. Elle et Jane regardaient d'où elles étaient, silencieuses. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Thor tandis que le Destructeur commençait à faire demi-tour.

À peine était-il retourné qu'il asséna un violent coup de son bras droit contre le visage de Thor qui fut propulsé en arrière sans ménagement. Son corps atterrit lourdement à plusieurs mètres d'Athéna et Jane, chacune comme pétrifiée.

« Non… » Murmura la jeune fille en tentant de se relever difficilement. La scientifique lui prêta assistance en la prenant par les épaules et la soutenu afin de l'aider à marcher comme elle pouvait.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » Demanda Jane.

« Je crois que je n'ai que des écorchures et sûrement une belle bosse à la tête. »

À cette réflexion, Athéna perdit l'attention sur son équilibre instable et partit en avant, se rattrapant sur ses mains gantées, non loin du corps de Thor qui était marqué de plusieurs griffures ensanglantés sur le haut du corps et le visage. Athéna se pencha vers lui, constatant qu'il ne devait plus lui rester longtemps.

« C'est terminé. » Lança-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Non. C'est pas terminé. » Nia Jane en s'accroupissant près du visage de l'homme en lui touchant les joues, essayant de se convaincre qu'il pouvait survivre.

« Je veux dire… » Son visage se tourna vers Athéna qui le regardait les larmes aux yeux sans rien dire. « Vous êtes sauve. »

« Nous sommes saufs ! » Continua la scientifique.

« C'est terminé. »

Thor leva son regard vers le ciel, sachant qu'il ne lui restait que quelques secondes à vivre. Il sentit soudain quelque chose d'humide contre son torse et baissa les yeux en relevant légèrement la tête pour voir Athéna qui s'était incliné, visage contre son torse, devinant que ce qu'il sentait devait être des larmes. L'homme s'aperçut alors que quelque chose perlait au coin de ses propres yeux, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais sentit. Les battements de son cœur étaient rapides mais il le sentait douloureusement ralentir. Dans un dernier élan de force, Thor leva son bras gauche et tenta d'atteindre la tête d'Athéna puis sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Jane vit alors son bras qui tomba contre le sol sans avoir pu le faire et entendit le dernier soupire rauque de Thor le quitter.

« Non. » Le murmure de Jane arriva jusqu'aux oreilles d'Athéna qui releva la tête et vit que Thor avait fermé les yeux et que sa poitrine ne bougeait plus.

La jeune fille sentait ses larmes couler le long de ses joues en un flot constant et elle vit la main tendu de l'homme à coté d'elle. Doucement, Athéna la serra et ferma les yeux pour continuer de pleurer. Légèrement en retrait, les autres avaient compris que c'était terminé et la peine qu'ils ressentaient était difficile à contenir. Sif sentait son cœur se briser, Erik n'était pas indifférent à la mort de Thor, il le savait. D'où il était, Loki retourna vers le trône qu'il avait quitté afin de commander le Destructeur, qui depuis la terre se préparait à s'en retourner pour Asgard.

« C'est finit… » Sanglota Athéna en posant sa main libre contre l'épaule de Jane.

« Non. » Niais cette dernière, n'arrivant pas à l'admettre.

Darcy avait du mal à contenir son propre chagrin et il en était de même pour les trois Guerriers qui étaient sans voix. Jane se tourna lentement pour regarder le visage rouge d'Athéna et la prit soudainement dans ses bras. Les sanglots de la jeune fille se firent plus forts, presque comme les pleurs d'une enfant. La scientifique reniflait mais compris à la peine d'Athéna, que son attachement à Thor devait être autrement plus fort que le sien.

Depuis Asgard, le sommeil d'Odin ne devait pas être des plus agréables car une larme perla contre sa joue gauche. Autour du marteau, les scientifiques voyaient les aiguilles de leurs appareils captant les radiations s'affoler d'un seul coup et perturber de nouveau les engins électriques autour.

_« Quiconque possèdera ce marteau… »_ La roche dans laquelle était prisonnier Mjöllnir commençait à tomber en morceaux. _« S'il s'en trouve digne… »_ Les ordinateurs s'affolaient et les scientifiques et agents laissés sur place commençaient à se rassembler autour de l'objet. _« Recevra le pouvoir de Thor. »_

La roche tombait par petit morceau jusqu'à ce que Mjöllnir ne parte en ligne droite vers le ciel. Le bruit de l'objet montant vers les airs attira l'attention de Jane et Athéna qui se tournèrent pour voir un point sombre monter vers le ciel. Erik, sentant le danger imminent, s'avança vers les deux filles.

« Athéna ! Jane ! » Il prit la scientifique par un bras et la jeune historienne de l'autre. « Vient ! »

« Non ! » S'écria la scientifique, voyant qu'Athéna n'avait pas l'intention de bouger en continuant de tenir la main inerte de Thor.

« Vient ! »

« Non ! » Jane s'agrippa à Athéna et la força à venir avec elle, entrainé par Erik vers l'arrière.

Le marteau redescendait à une vitesse folle vers le corps inerte de Thor qui, contre toute attente, le rattrapa d'une main. Un éclair s'abattit sur lui et lui redonna vie. Ceci attira l'attention de Loki et donc celle du Destructeur qui se retourna. L'armure de Thor était en train de se recréer sous les yeux heureux des asgardiens, particulièrement Sif qui arborait un sourire radieux que peu lui connaissaient. La lumière s'abattant autour de Thor sans visiblement le tuer, laissa Erik sans voix.

« Oh… mon… dieu. » Fit Jane sans détourner son regard de ce qui se passait.

« Maintenant ne viens pas oser me dire que les dieux nordiques n'existent pas Erik ! » Lança Athéna, le regard rivé vers Thor, le sourire aux lèvres en se frottant ses yeux rouges.

Le Destructeur se préparait à tirer en direction du dieu renaissant avant que Mjöllnir, quittant l'éclair, n'aille percuter le visage de la créature, détournant son faisceau de feu dans une autre direction. Le marteau revint et fit tomber au sol le Destructeur puis retourna dans la main de son propriétaire. Thor était redevenu le dieu du tonnerre, tenant son marteau en avant fièrement, se sentant prêt à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec le Destructeur. Ceci fit sourire Jane et Athéna, constatant de loin qu'il ne semblait plus souffrir d'aucune blessure.

L'automate de métal se releva pour voir une tempête être créé par Thor. Il s'envola dans le cyclone qu'il avait provoqué, évitant au passage un nouveau tir de son ennemi. Comprenant que le danger était toujours présent, le petit groupe se recula et alla se mettre à l'abri près du laboratoire afin d'éviter d'être pris dans la tempête. Des débris de voiture et d'objets cassés volaient en cercle dans le cyclone, allant percuter de plein fouet le Destructeur qui n'en fit rien.

Thor fit tournoyer son marteau de plus en plus vite, provoquant la montée de l'automate dans la tempête, soulevé par la puissance du vent. Ce dernier tenta de lui envoyer un puissant jet de flammes que le dieu repoussa de son marteau par deux fois. Athéna regardait ce qui se passait dans la tempête et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, ce qui l'intrigua. Derrière elle, Jane qui avait aussi les yeux rivés vers le combat, posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie, en signe de compassion. Du haut du cyclone, Thor vola en flèche vers le bas, arrêtant le dernier tir du Destructeur de son marteau, et le repoussa vers son tireur, allant jusqu'à percuter sa tête contre Mjöllnir. Un éclair de lumière incandescente explosa dans le ciel juste avant la lourde chute du Destructeur qui alla percuter avec violence la route.

Le nuage noir autour de l'automate commença à se dissiper, laissant retomber au passage les multiples voitures qui s'étaient envolés. Thor ressortit lui-même du nuage et avança d'un pas sûr vers les autres.

« C'est ça votre tenue habituelle ? » Demanda Jane, encore éberluée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Plus ou moins. » Répondit simplement Thor en s'arrêtant face à Athéna.

« Impressionnant. » Rétorqua Jane, se disant mentalement qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une idiote.

« Il faut nous rendre au Bifröst les amis. J'ai à m'entretenir avec mon frère. » Les trois Guerriers hochèrent la tête.

« Une minute ! » S'exclama une voix dans un bruit de claquement de portière. Thor s'avança en direction de l'agent Coulson qui le fixait tout en marchant vite vers lui. « Donald, vous n'avez pas été tout à fait franc envers moi. »

« Sachez ceci fils de Coul, vous et moi nous battons pour la même cause, la protection de ce monde. Et dorénavant comptez-moi parmi vos alliés. Toutefois… » Il se recula et posa une main sur l'épaule droite de la jeune fille. « Je vous demanderais de laisser en paix Athénaïs et de lui restituer ses affaires et vous rendrez à Jane ce que vous lui avez pris. »

« Volé ! » Lança la scientifique.

« Emprunté ! » Rectifia l'agent Coulson. « Bien sûr, on vous rend votre équipement. » Elle hocha la tête. « Vous en aurez besoin pour poursuivre vos recherches. » Jane regarda Erik qui avait visiblement du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Le visage de l'agent Coulson se tourna vers Athéna et se radoucie. « Tu sais que nous ne te voulons pas de mal Athéna alors pourquoi continuer à fuir ? »

« Vous pensez vraiment que j'ignore ce qu'il me veut ? Il est hors de question que je retourne au Q.G. du SHIELD pour devenir le petit chien de Fury ! »

« Nous aurions pourtant bien besoin de toi. » Durant deux secondes, le regard de l'agent dévia sur Thor avant de revenir sur elle. « Surtout par les temps qui courent. »

« Ne comptez pas sur moi ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme vous ! »

« Si seulement tu voulais essayer de comprendre, au lieu de te fermer à nos appels. »

« Je ne retournerais pas au SHIELD ! » Lança froidement Athéna d'un air décidé.

« Puisque je vois qu'il n'y a pas moyen de te faire entendre raison et bien soit. Mais un jour, il te faudra bien finir par admettre que ce que tu cherche à ignorer à tout prix est inévitable. Tu es née pour ça et tes parents le savaient mieux que quiconque. »

« Que voulez-vous dire Coulson ? » La dernière phrase de l'agent avait fait comme un électrochoc à Athéna qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Ça c'est à toi de le découvrir et pour cela tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » L'agent vit le regard froid de la jeune fille comprenant que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister plus longtemps, sachant qu'il avait dû taper juste. « Nous allons te restituer tes recherches et tes faux papiers mais soit consciente que cette fois-ci nous te garderons encore plus à l'œil. »

« J'en suis consciente… Et je crois… que cette fois-ci je ne chercherais pas de nouveau à disparaître. » Elle se tourna vers Erik et Jane qui avaient écoutés et semblaient perplexes. « Je vous ai caché trop longtemps la vérité, je prends conscience après ce qui vient de se passer que je me suis voilé la face et que je n'aurais pas dû vous mentir. »

« Nous ne leur ferons rien, sois en assuré. » Déclara l'agent Coulson avec un petit sourire.

« Je crois qu'il est temps… » Elle se tourna vers Thor qui la regardait avec un sourire. « Que j'essaye d'arrêter de me mentir à moi-même. » Le terme mentir le fit réagir et il pensa immédiatement à quelqu'un d'autre… Loki.

« Voulez-vous voir le pont dont nous avons parlé ? » Demanda gentiment Thor aux deux femmes.

« Sans hésiter, oui ! » S'excita Athéna, sentant sa curiosité piquée au vif.

« Euh… Bien sûr. » Répondit la scientifique.

« Approchez-vous Jane. » Demanda Thor en tendant son bras vers elle. « Athéna, enroule tes bras autour de mes épaules et Jane, faite de même autour de la taille d'Athéna. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » S'étonna la jeune fille tandis que la scientifique émit un son d'étonnement tout en souriant, sentant l'une des mains de Thor plaqué contre l'une de ses hanches.

Prise en sandwich entre les deux, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, sentant Jane lui tenant la taille fermement. La demoiselle vit alors que Thor faisait tournoyer son marteau et compris ce qu'il comptait faire. Rapidement, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du dieu juste avant de décoller, ce qui dessina un rictus satisfait sur le visage de ce dernier.

« Je dois d'abord vous débriefer ! » Lança Coulson tandis qu'il voyait les trois personnes monter en ligne droite vers le ciel.

...

Beaucoup plus haut, sur Asgard, Loki terminait de fermer le Bifröst qu'il avait enclenché un peu plus tôt avec la lance d'Odin. Face à lui, Laufey et trois géants des glaces s'avancèrent.

« Bienvenue à Asgard. » Déclara Loki, provoquant l'apparition d'un rictus mauvais sur le visage de Laufey.

Ils sortirent rapidement du dôme, Loki en tête, guidant le roi des jotuns et un de ses géants avec lui. Par mesure de prudence, les deux autres furent laissés en arrière aux cotés d'Heimdall, le corps gelé, mais encore conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui et essayant de lutter pour se libérer.

...

Au même moment, sur Midgard, la voiture des scientifiques roulait à toute allure dans le désert pour rejoindre le lieu par lequel les asgardiens étaient arrivés. Sur place, les voitures du SHIELD étaient toutes retournées, carbonisés pour la plupart et totalement inutilisables. Thor venait juste de se poser près du cercle dessiné dans la terre et Athéna le lâcha de suite, courant jusqu'au bord du cercle.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama-t-elle de joie.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Jane en la suivant.

« Ce dessin au sol, je l'ai déjà vu. Dans les archives photographiques de mon grand-père. C'est un très ancien motif scandinave, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Mais pour la première fois, je vois le dessin complet. Sur les différents sites où ce genre de cercles ont été retrouvés, il s'agissait de socles en pierres, dont une partie voir quasiment tout, étaient souvent détruit. » Expliqua Athéna, accroupie face au dessin en touchant le sol. La scientifique derrière elle resta debout et l'écoutait avec attention.

« Ce cercle apparaît à chaque endroit où nous allons en utilisant le Bifröst. » Énonça Thor en s'avançant. « Généralement, le motif finit toujours par disparaître au bout de quelques heures. »

« Sauf que dans les pays nordiques, ces cercles sont en pierre… Cela signifierait donc qu'il y a mille ans, les asgardiens s'y rendaient fréquemment. » Réfléchie à voix haute la jeune femme.

« Probablement à cause de la dernière grande guerre. » Répondit Thor, ravie de voir les yeux d'Athéna pétiller en essayant de chercher à comprendre comment Asgard fonctionne et existe.

« Il va falloir que tu m'en dises plus mais avant, je vais aller chercher l'appareil photo qu'il y a dans la voiture et prendre des clichés de ce cercle avant qu'il ne disparaisse ! »

Athéna partit en direction de l'engin d'où en sortaient Erik et Darcy, accompagnés des quatre asgardiens.

« Heimdall ! Ouvre le Bifröst ! » Lança Thor calmement en marchant au centre du cercle. Rien ne se passa, à son grand étonnement ainsi que celui de Jane qui se tenait un peu plus en retrait, fixant elle aussi le ciel. « Heimdall ? » Thor décida de crier plus fort. « Heimdall ? » Il était loin de se douter que depuis Asgard, le gardien était en train de lutter de toutes ses forces pour se libérer du carcan de glace dans lequel il était figé. Ce silence commença à inquiéter Thor.

« Pourquoi ne se passe-t-il rien ? » Se demanda la scientifique. « Il est partit de son poste pour se reposer ? »

« Impossible Jane ! » Répondit Athéna en revenant près du cercle avec son appareil photo numérique. « Heimdall, le gardien du Bifröst est en permanence à le surveiller. Ce n'est pas un garde ordinaire et il ne quitterait jamais son poste, c'est du moins ce que dise les sources écrites à son sujet. » Elle commença à prendre des photographies, se doutant qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose à Asgard.

« Il ne répond pas ! » Lança Thor en marchant vers ses compagnons d'armes.

« Nous voilà donc abandonnés ! » Annonça Hogun de manière défaitiste.

« Heimdall ! » Cria le dieu du tonnerre en direction du ciel une nouvelle fois. « Répond à notre appel si tu nous entends ! » Depuis Asgard, le gardien n'était pas sourd et sa force qu'il décuplait pour se libérer commençait à fissurer un peu partout sa prison de glace. « Heimdall ! On a besoin de toi ! » Le gardien réussit finalement par se libérer et frappa de son épée un premier géant des glaces puis le second avec rage. « Heimdall ! » Continuait d'appeler Thor, lui et les autres ayant les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

Le gardien arriva jusqu'au socle et y inséra son épée avant de tomber lourdement au sol d'épuisement. La lumière arc-en-ciel descendit du ciel contre le cercle sous les yeux heureux de Sif et des trois Guerriers. Fandral fit un baisemain à Darcy avant que lui et les autres ne s'avancent vers le pont. Erik et Darcy, se tenant en retrait, avaient les yeux rivés vers le ciel, admirant la formation du pont tandis qu'Athéna continuait de prendre des photos avec bonheur.

Puis soudain, un détail lui traversa l'esprit, maintenant que le pont était ouvert et que Thor avait récupéré ses pouvoirs, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici. Toute l'euphorie qu'elle ressentait face à la découverte du Bifröst et des asgardiens disparu d'un seul coup. Elle baissa l'appareil photo et l'éteignit, sentant quelque chose lui compresser le cœur. Elle ne s'était pas aperçu qu'à ce moment, Jane s'était approchée de Thor qui posa une main sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Je dois repartir à Asgard mais je vous donne ma parole, je reviendrais pour vous aider. Vous ne devez pas abandonner vos recherches. » Jane commençait à avancer son visage vers lui mais ce dernier lui prit la main et lui fit un baisemain afin de l'arrêter. « Je vous dis donc à bientôt, ok ? »

La scientifique sentait qu'elle n'était pas en paix avec elle-même, une question restait toujours en suspens dans son esprit et cela la travaillais. D'un geste vif, elle prit le visage du dieu entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle voulait une réponse et maintenant elle l'avait. La scientifique ne sentait pas son cœur battre, certes elle se sentait triste de le voir partir mais elle ne ressentait rien par ce contact. Le souvenir de ce qu'elle ressentait en embrassant Donald était encore présent dans son esprit mais là, rien de tout cela n'était équivalent. Il n'y avait aucuns sentiments amoureux dans cet acte, juste une envie physique.

Au même moment, Athéna s'était retournée, essayant de trouver les mots pour dire adieu mais ne vit que Thor en train d'embrasser Jane. La douleur qu'elle sentait lui compresser le cœur se transforma en un coup de poignard. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela était aussi douloureux. Préférant ignorer cela, elle se retourna d'un geste vif vers le cercle et ralluma son appareil photo numérique et regarda ce qu'elle avait photographié.

« Ok… » Murmura Jane, en se sentant honteuse, après s'être reculé.

« Pourquoi ce baiser ? » Demanda Thor qui était étonné.

« Je… j'avais besoin d'être sûr. Je n'ai rien ressentit, maintenant je sais… je sais la réponse que je vais donner à Jordan. »

« Et bien… ravie d'avoir pu vous éclairer. »

« Pardonner mon attitude mais… »

« Je comprends. » Annonça Thor en se reculant un peu et en rivant son regard vers la silhouette d'Athéna qui leur tournait le dos. « Et quelque part, vous m'avez aussi bien aidé. »

Il s'éloigna sous le regard de Jane et avança jusque vers la jeune fille qui tapotait nerveusement sur les touches de son appareil photo.

« Athéna ? »

Il posa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille et la remonta jusqu'à son épaule. Ceci la fit sursauter et elle manqua de lâcher son appareil. Cette dernière sentait son cœur battre à un rythme anormalement élevé et elle venait à se demander comment elle faisait pour être encore vivante.

« Tu t'en vas… et je suppose que ce sont des adieux. » Annonça la demoiselle sans jamais lever les yeux de son appareil.

« Pas des adieux non. » Lança Thor, sentant son propre rythme cardiaque s'accélérer mais de peur cette fois, à cause de ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Sauf si tu ne veux pas que je revienne. »

« Euh… » Athéna ne savait que dire et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Regarde-moi ! » Il passa sa main libre sous le menton de la jeune fille et la força à se tourner vers lui et à le regarder dans les yeux. « Je reviendrais ici. »

« Oui bien sûr. Tu reviendras… » Mentalement, elle ne comprenait pas le sentiment de jalousie qui l'animait, mais elle savait que s'il revenait, ce serait pour son amie Jane.

Thor savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Athéna mais il sentait aussi les regards pressant de ses amis qui étaient prêt à repartir. Il passa alors rapidement un bras autour des épaules d'Athéna et plaça sa main libre contre sa tête et l'enlaça. Doucement, il sentit les bras hésitants de la jeune fille s'enrouler autour de sa taille et cela le fit sourire.

« Je te le promets. Je reviendrais pour toi. »

Il déposa un chaste baiser contre le haut de la tête d'Athéna qui avait à peine entendu le début de ce qu'il avait dit, les oreilles brouillés par le son de son propre cœur battant de plus en plus fort. Elle avait sentit le contact de ses lèvres contre ses cheveux mais elle ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait signifier pour un asgardien, même pour un terrien d'ailleurs, se disait-elle mentalement. Elle sentit qu'il la lâchait lentement et elle fit de même en croisant son regard une nouvelle fois.

« Au revoir Thor. » Murmura-t-elle en déposant son poing contre son cœur.

« Non, à très bientôt Athéna. » Il se mit à sourire puis s'éloigna et s'avança d'un pas rapide, essayant d'éviter de se retourner afin de ne pas croiser une nouvelle fois les yeux gris d'Athéna. Il alla se placer au milieu du cercle, sentant le regard lourd de questions de Sif mais essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et pointa son marteau vers le ciel.

Le Bifröst s'enclencha et le petit groupe d'asgardiens disparu en montant vers le ciel dans le tube nuageux renfermant la lumière arc-en-ciel.

* * *

_**Merci **__**à Roselia001 pour sa**_ review ! Juste une petite précision, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... (pour cette raison, pas de mini bande annonce) et se terminera par un épilogue. Les deux seront publiés en même temps alors soyez vigilent.  


_**Reviews? (=3)  
**_

_**A plus ! Leonem ;)**_


	15. La fierté d'Odin

**_Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh._**

**_Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire._**

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Chapitre 14**

**La fierté d'Odin**

Tout en remontant en direction d'Asgard par le pont arc-en-ciel, Thor se posait des milliers de questions, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il était conscient qu'après ce qu'il venait de vivre sur Midgard, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, pour lui mais aussi pour Loki. Le dieu du tonnerre avait une affection toute particulière pour son plus jeune frère et malgré ce qui venait de se passer, cela ne changeait rien, bien que la colère que Thor éprouvait au fait que Loki avait osé lui dire de terribles mensonges était très forte.

Apparaissant soudain à l'intérieur du dôme du Bifröst, le dieu remarqua directement le corps inerte d'Heimdall près du socle.

« Emmenez-le en salle de soin ! » Ordonna Thor en le montrant avec son marteau. Volstagg se précipita pour retirer l'épée du gardien de son socle afin d'arrêter le mécanisme d'ouverture du pont tandis que ses trois amis s'occupèrent d'Heimdall. « Je me charge de mon frère ! » Lança le dieu du tonnerre en sortant rapidement du Bifröst, d'un pas décidé.

Au palais d'Odin, la reine Frigga veillait le corps endormis de son époux, priant pour son réveil. Elle sentit alors la température de la pièce légèrement refroidir et elle ressentit un frisson la parcourir. La reine était très sensible aux changements de température, même légers mais elle savait cette fois que ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal. Elle remarqua soudain une couche de glace se former sur les battants de la grande porte dorée de la chambre.

Sentant le danger, elle alla s'emparer de l'épée se trouvant à coté du lit d'Odin et la dégagea de son support. Le bruit de la lame laissa le père de toutes choses totalement inerte. Des sons inquiétant provenant de l'extérieur mirent la reine sur le qui-vive, prête à agir en cas de besoin.

La glace s'étendit sur les murs de la pièce tandis que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer un géant des glaces que la reine Frigga repoussa d'un coup d'épée mais elle fut repoussé ensuite par le bras de Laufey qui se trouvait juste derrière l'autre géant. Le roi des jotuns posa ses yeux rouges vers le lit où il observa le corps inerte d'Odin.

À l'extérieur du palais, ignorant tout de ce qui se passait, Thor volait à toute vitesse en suivant la route du pont arc-en-ciel, Mjöllnir pointé vers l'avant, priant que rien ne soit arrivé.

Dans la chambre d'Odin, Laufey s'était mis à califourchon par-dessus le roi d'Asgard, lui ouvrant son œil valide afin d'en observer la couleur très claire.

« Dire… que tu peux encore entendre et voir ce qui transpire autour de toi. J'espère que c'est vrai. » Déclara le roi des jotuns de sa voix caverneuse, laissant l'œil d'Odin ouvert. « Ainsi tu apprendras… que tu as reçu la mort de la main… » Un poignard de glace se créa dans sa main droite. « De Laufey. »

Se préparant à asséner le coup fatal, le roi de jotuns fut projeté par-dessus la tête du lit par un tir qu'il se prit dans le dos. Il alla s'effondrer lourdement contre le sol et regarda d'où provenait le tir pour voir Loki, portant son casque et son armure, ayant utilisé la lance du roi.

« Et tu as reçu la tienne de la main du fils d'Odin. » Aucun son ne put sortir de nouveau de la bouche du roi des jotuns avant que Loki ne lui assène un nouveau tir avec la lance et ne le désintègre pour de bon.

« Loki… » Lança Frigga, ayant été témoin de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se releva et couru vers son fils. « Tu m'as sauvé ! » Elle alla prendre son fils dans ses bras et Loki lui renvoya son accolade.

« Ma mère, je vous le promets. Ils vont tous payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui. » Annonça le dieu en se penchant au niveau des yeux de la reine.

« Loki. » Appela Thor froidement en arrivant au niveau de la porte.

« Thor ! » La reine s'élança vers son fils ainé. « Je savais que tu nous reviendrais. » Elle entoura ses bras autour du cou du dieu du tonnerre qui lui retourna son accolade en passant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

Thor ne dévia pas son regard méfiant de son frère qui était resté immobile. Lorsque la reine se recula, elle remarqua l'expression sur le visage de son fils ainé et compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? » Lança le dieu blond en s'avançant vers Loki qui reculait en se tenant sur la défensive. « Que tu as envoyé le Destructeur anéantir ton frère et tout nos amis. »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna la reine d'une petite voix, ayant du mal à y croire.

« Il devait obéir au dernier commandement de père. » Annonça Loki, se tenant d'un coté du lit d'Odin tandis que Thor se tenait en face, de l'autre coté.

« Tu es depuis toujours un parfait menteur mon frère. »

« Heureux de te revoir. » Annonça Loki, une main au milieu de la poitrine tandis que Thor restait encore très méfiant. « À présent excuse-moi, il me faut détruire Jotunheim. »

Saisissant Gungnir à deux mains, Loki tira en direction de Thor qui fut propulsé au travers du mur derrière lui et tomba de plusieurs étages du palais d'Odin. Loki en profita pour quitter la pièce en courant, sous le regard remplis d'incompréhension de sa mère qui ne dit rien. Elle retourna auprès du corps inerte de son époux, se remettant à prier pour son retour rapide.

Ayant prit le cheval qui l'attendait à l'entrée du palais comme il l'avait ordonné un peu plus tôt, Loki se dirigea au galop jusqu'au Bifröst où il ne se trouvait personne. Utilisant le sceptre, le dieu l'inséra dans le socle et actionna le démarrage du pont arc-en-ciel qui s'orienta vers les terres glacés de Jotunheim. Le rayon de lumière était si dense et puissant qu'il commença à ravager ces terres dès qu'il se posa contre son sol.

Utilisant sa magie, Loki retira la lance du socle pour le remplacer par le coffret provenant de Jotunheim. Ayant réussi à maintenir le pont ouvert grâce à cela, la froideur du coffret créa un immense arbre de glace dont les racines se fixèrent dans le socle et les branches montaient jusqu'au plafond.

Grâce à Mjöllnir, Thor réussi à voler jusqu'au Bifröst rapidement mais constata que son frère avait déjà commencé à mettre à exécution son plan. Il observa l'arbre de glace en étant stupéfait.

« Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter ! » Annonça Loki, se tenant près de sa création. « Le Bifröst va croitre jusqu'à mettre Jotunheim en pièces. »

Thor s'avança jusqu'au socle et tenta d'asséner un violent coup de marteau dans l'arbre de glace mais fut repoussé à la dernière minute par Loki qui lui tira dessus avec Gungnir. Le dieu du tonnerre se trouva à terre mais était conscient qu'il fallait tourner court rapidement à ceci, se doutant que le Bifröst devait déjà faire des dégâts sur Jotunheim.

...

Depuis la Terre, Athéna, Jane, Erik et Darcy, se trouvant près du cercle ayant été dessiné par le Bifröst, avaient les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Le ciel qui était devenu sombre et d'où émanait une étrange lumière arc-en-ciel qui n'était pas comme celle qu'ils avaient pu voir auparavant.

« Jane ? » S'étonna Erik qui n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil.

« Je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qui se passe. » Lui répondit la scientifique en le regardant.

« C'est forcément en lien avec le Bifröst. » Annonça Athéna, les yeux toujours rivés vers le ciel. « Peut-être sont-ils en train de l'utiliser pour aller ailleurs, dans un autre monde. La seule chose qui me chiffonne est que si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut en voir une trace ? Jamais une telle chose ne s'est produite auparavant. »

« J'aime pas ça ! » Lança Darcy, ce qui eu pour effet que les autres se mirent à la regarder. « Quoi ? Je ne veux pas que le ciel nous tombe dessus ! »

...

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » Demanda Thor au même moment, après s'être relevé.

« Pour prouver à père que je ne suis pas un fils indigne ! À son réveil, il verra que je lui ai sauvé la vie. J'aurais enfin détruit cette race de monstres et je serais le légitime héritier du trône. »

« Tu ne peux anéantir toute une espèce ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? » S'étonna Loki avant d'arborer un grand sourire tout en continuant de fixer son frère. Son sourire disparu rapidement. « Et d'où vient cette récente passion pour les géants des glaces ? » Il descendit les marches du socle tout en continuant de soutenir du regard Thor. « Toi ! Qui aurait pu à mains nu tous les massacrer. »

« J'ai changé. »

« Tout comme moi. » Loki frappa au visage le dieu du tonnerre afin de le provoquer. Ce dernier grimaça, tentant de se contrôler. « Affronte-moi. » Il recommença mais frappa plus fort c'est fois-ci et projeta Thor au sol dans le Bifröst. « Jamais je n'ai voulu le trône ! » S'énerva Loki en marchant rapidement en direction de son frère. « J'ai seulement voulu devenir ton égal ! »

« Jamais je ne t'affronterais mon frère ! » Lança Thor à son tour, essayant de calmer la colère qui l'animait.

« Je ne suis pas ton frère. Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

« Loki, c'est de la folie ! »

« De la folie. » Le dieu retenait sa rage, sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. « C'est ça ! C'est ça ! » Thor voyait la fragilité et la sensibilité de son frère, mais ne savait quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait s'arrêter. « Qu'as-tu pu vivre sur terre pour devenir une telle mauviette ? Ne me dis pas que c'était cette femme ? » Le dieu du tonnerre ne répondit rien. « Oh ! J'ai vu juste ! Sache que je l'ai vu moi aussi ! Elle est particulière et il se pourrait bien, quand on en aura finit ici, que je lui rende visite en personne ! »

À ces paroles, Thor sortit de ses gonds et s'élança vers Loki qui n'attendait que cela. Le marteau et la lance entrèrent en contact et Thor réussi à projeter son adversaire au sol mais fut repoussé. Le dieu de la malice se releva et suivit son frère, couché un peu plus loin au sol. Il tenta de lui asséner plusieurs coups que Thor esquiva. Loki termina au sol et dû repousser les attaques de son adversaire comme il pût. Les deux frères se battirent, échangeant de multiples coups près du socle qui gagnaient en puissance de secondes en secondes. Loki s'amusait à frapper Thor, se sentant à égalité avec son puissant frère qui n'arrivait, pour une fois, à ne pas avoir le dessus sur lui. Jusqu'à ce que Thor le projette au sol et tente de lui asséner un énième coup avec Mjöllnir. Loki tenta de lui tirer dessus au dernier moment mais fut pris dans l'élan de Thor et tout deux furent projetés violemment hors du Bifröst.

« Thor ! » Appela Loki, qui dans sa chute, termina au bord du pont arc-en-ciel, se tenant péniblement au rebord et n'arrivant pas à remonter. Le dieu du tonnerre se releva, lui-même ayant atterrit lourdement contre le pont. D'où il était, il regarda son frère dont le visage semblait maintenant suppliant. « Aide-moi mon frère. »

Ce dernier se pencha pour lui venir en aide, lorsque soudain la silhouette de Loki disparu, le vrai se trouvant derrière lui, riant de son petit stratagème. Il poignarda Thor avec la pointe de son sceptre au niveau de la poitrine, forçant ce dernier à tomber de douleur. Loki se multiplia en dizaine de clones, tous riant de la situation du dieu du tonnerre. Chacun se préparait à lui porter le coup fatal avec leurs lances.

« Assez ! » S'énerva Thor en pointant Mjöllnir vers le ciel, faisant apparaître un éclair qui repoussa les clones et les fit disparaître.

L'original fut lui aussi repoussé et tomba dos contre le pont, ayant lâché Gungnir. Le dieu blond s'approcha de son frère, qui ne bougeait pas, encore paralysé par la douleur. Thor décida de poser son marteau contre la poitrine de Loki afin de l'immobiliser pour de bon. Le poids de l'objet était tel, que malgré ses tentatives de le prendre à deux mains et de le soulever, le dieu de la malice ne réussit qu'à se fatiguer d'avantage, poussant des cris de douleur en essayant de se libérer.

Thor s'avançait près de l'entrée du Bifröst, une lumière aveuglante en émanait et le dôme tournait de plus en plus rapidement, ayant créé une onde attirant vers lui tout ce qui se trouvait dans les parages. Luttant pour ne pas y être attiré, le dieu du tonnerre essayait de réfléchir à un moyen de tout arrêter sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus entrer à l'intérieur du dôme.

« Tu t'es vu ? » Lança Loki qui ne pouvait pas bouger mais qui avait relevé la tête afin de mieux observer son frère. « Le divin Thor… et ta force restaurée, à quoi peut-elle te servir désormais ? » Le dieu poussa un cri de douleur, sous le poids du marteau qui lui était insupportable. « M'entends-tu mon frère ? Tu ne peux plus rien y faire ! »

Thor ne voyait qu'une solution malgré les paroles de Loki. Toujours les yeux rivés vers le Bifröst, le dieu du tonnerre dû se résoudre à prendre une douloureuse décision. Tendant son bras vers l'arrière, Mjöllnir décolla de la poitrine de Loki et retourna dans la main de son propriétaire. Thor asséna alors un premier coup de marteau contre le pont.

Le bruit retentit jusqu'au palais d'Odin où le père de toutes choses ouvrit son unique œil valide. Le dieu blond continuait de frapper le pont aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en un même point, chaque coup lui étant de plus en plus insupportable, comme si au lieu de frapper le sol, il frappait dans sa propre poitrine. Loki se relevait lentement, observant son frère, choqué en ayant compris ce qu'il tentait de faire. Au fur et à mesure que les coups se multipliaient, des fissures se formèrent à la surface du pont, montrant qu'il pouvait céder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Loki en tendant un bras vers lui, comme choqué de ce que Thor était en train de faire. Un autre coup enfonça Mjöllnir à même la structure du pont, montrant qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne casse. « Si tu détruis le pont, tu ne pourras jamais la revoir ! »

Thor en était parfaitement conscient mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Constatant que même cet argument ne pouvait le faire plier, Loki se releva et ramassa le sceptre, décidant le tout pour le tout et s'élança vers son frère.

« Athéna… pardonne-moi. J'espère que tu comprendras. »

Thor inspira profondément avant de mettre toute sa force dans l'ultime coup qu'il voulu donner contre la surface endommagée du pont. Loki arrivant derrière lui, poussa un cri qui se mêla à celui de son frère, essayant de l'attaquer dans le dos. Le dieu du tonnerre frappa le premier sa cible et le pont explosa en milliers de morceaux, propulsant vers l'arrière les deux dieux, pris dans l'onde de choc.

Le Bifröst privé de sa source d'énergie se mit à ralentir et explosa, finissant par tomber dans l'abime spatial. Chutant eux-mêmes dans le vide, Loki tombait le plus vite mais fut retenu par Thor qui rattrapa la lance. Ce dernier fut rattrapé à la jambe par Odin qui se tenait sur le bord détruit du pont. Un puissant souffle de vent s'était levé après l'explosion, rendant difficile la prise que tenaient chacun les trois dieux. Thor luttait pour ne pas lâcher son frère.

Se trouvant le plus proche de l'espace et du gouffre où disparaissait, plus bas, le Bifröst, Loki sentait toute sa peine remonter en remarquant qu'Odin s'était réveillé et était là, le voyant échouer.

« J'aurais pu réussir père ! J'aurais pu réussir ! Pour vous ! Pour nous tous ! »

« Non Loki. » Répondit simplement Odin, essayant de trouver les mots pour ramener son fils cadet à la raison.

Mais ces simples paroles ne suffirent pas à Loki. Sentant sa peine prendre le dessus sur lui, les larmes aux yeux et la déception au fond du cœur, le dieu décida de lâcher prise.

« Loki, non ! » Lança Thor comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire. Le dieu lâcha la lance et se laissa tomber dans l'espace où seule la mort pouvait l'attendre. « Non ! » S'égosilla le dieu du tonnerre en voyant son frère chuter dans l'abime.

« Non ! » Fit Odin à demi-voix en voyant, tout comme Thor, disparaitre le gouffre dans lequel avait chuté Loki.

...

Au même moment, sur terre, la lumière arc-en-ciel et les nuages sombres s'effaçaient.

« Ça disparaît. » Constata Jane qui avait, comme ses amis, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

Darcy fut la première à s'éloigner, retournant tristement à la voiture sans parler. Erik préféra ne rien dire, se tourna vers Jane et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer Athéna qui se tenait derrière elle, tenant son livre ouvert. Le scientifique s'éloigna et les laissa seules. Jane se tourna et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? » Se demandais à demi-voix Athéna, en repenchant la tête vers la page ouverte parlant du Bifröst. Une larme tomba contre le papier, puis une seconde et la scientifique entendit Athéna renifler.

« Ça c'est ce qu'il nous faut découvrir maintenant. » Déclara Jane doucement, ne sachant comment remonter le moral de son amie, visiblement la plus attristée de tous de la disparition de Thor.

La scientifique enroula ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'emmena avec elle. Leurs deux silhouettes avancèrent dans la lumière du crépuscule et Athéna se retourna une dernière fois vers le cercle dessiné dans le sol. Il commençait à disparaître… Elle se retourna pour regarder devant elle et malgré quelques larmes, la jeune femme tentait de continuer à se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

...

Sur Asgard, le jour se levait et un banquet avait été organisé afin de célébrer le réveil d'Odin. Dans la salle à manger, de nombreuses personnes étaient assises autour de la table, à écouter les nouvelles histoires que Volstagg avait à raconter au sujet du Destructeur.

« Et là ! Avec un puissant rugissement, j'ai volé jusqu'à la créature de métal géante et je l'ai renversé ! » Ceci amusa les convives autour de la table qui riaient de bon cœur tout comme Fandral, Hogun et Sif qui le laissait dire.

« Est-ce là une autre façon de dire que tu es tombé sur tes grosses fesses ? » Demanda Fandral à son voisin de table.

« Et bien figure-toi que ma chute était une tactique ! » Répliqua Volstagg tandis que les convives continuaient de rire.

Sif écoutait de manière amusée l'histoire. Pour l'occasion et fêter la fin des mésaventures provoqués par Loki, elle avait décidé de s'habiller d'une robe qui la mettait à son avantage, en plus de ses longs cheveux lisses détachés. Elle remarqua Thor arrivant dans la salle à manger et passer derrière la longue table sans rien dire, esquissant de petits sourires pour ceux qui le regardait.

Passant derrière Sif sans rien dire, cette dernière se doutait de ce qui le rendait aussi triste. Thor passa près de sa mère qui lui prit la main, comme pour le retenir. Elle posa son autre main par-dessus celle de son fils, essayant de vouloir lui apporter du réconfort mais ceci ne semblait rien changer à la douleur lisible sur le visage de Thor qui s'éloigna rapidement. La reine Frigga le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, se demandant comment calmer le mal de son fils. Sif s'approcha d'elle, le regard fixé sur Thor, elle-même n'ayant pas l'air très joyeuse.

« Ma reine, toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte. »

Frigga savait les sentiments de Sif à l'égard de son fils. Elle passa une main contre un bras de la guerrière en signe de compassion, sachant qu'elle devrait se montrer patiente. Les deux femmes se tournèrent en direction du couloir par lequel Thor avait disparu afin de rejoindre son père.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda la reine tandis que Thor avançait un long couloir extérieur, orné de colonnes dorés, donnant une vue imprenable sur Asgard.

« Il pleure son frère. » Commença Sif, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. « Et… elle lui manque… » Cela faisait du mal à la déesse de le reconnaître mais elle avait bien vu la façon qu'avait eu Thor de regarder la jeune fille qu'il avait enlacé avant de quitter la Terre. « La mortelle. »

Le dieu du tonnerre monta silencieusement les quelques marches du haut desquelles se trouvait Odin, le regard fixant l'horizon, prit dans ses réflexions. Thor s'arrêta derrière lui et resta silencieux, ne sachant que dire.

« Tu feras un roi avisé. » Lança soudain Odin.

« Il n'y aura jamais de roi plus avisé que vous. » Déclara son fils après avoir mis un petit temps avant de répondre. « Ni de meilleur père. » Odin pencha la tête, se disant pour lui-même que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. « J… j'ai encore… beaucoup à apprendre. » Admis le dieu. « Je le sais à présent. Un jour peut-être… vous serez fier de moi. »

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire le père de toutes choses qui se retourna vers son fils en posant une main sur son épaule droite en signe de tendresse.

« Tu fais déjà ma fierté. » Odin laissa Thor, seul avec ses propres pensées.

Ne souhaitant pas retourner au banquet, le dieu du tonnerre décida d'aller voir Heimdall. Tristement, il quitta le palais et vola le long du pont grâce à Mjöllnir, ses pensés focalisés sur une seule chose. Arrivant vers le bout détruit du pont en marchant, Thor trouva Heimdall, qui, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait plus le Bifröst à garder, était toujours à surveiller l'entrée du royaume, le regard tourné vers l'espace.

« La Terre est donc perdue pour nous. » Lança Thor d'un air résigné en s'approchant du gardien qui tenait comme à son habitude sa longue épée entre ses mains.

« Non. » Répondit Heimdall. « Il y a toujours un espoir. »

Thor se plaça à coté de lui et fixa l'espace, n'y voyant rien d'autre qu'un sombre abime.

« Peux-tu la voir ? » Le gardien retint un ricanement.

« Oui. »

Heimdall, par sa vue sans égal, voyait quatre personnes s'affairer à l'intérieur du laboratoire de Puente Antiguo. La nuit était tombée et certaines lumières y avaient été allumés.

« J'ai les détecteurs de particules ! » Annonça Erik en allant ramasser sa veste. « Darcy ? Tu as les codes satellites du SHIELD ? »

« Oui ! Quelqu'un a vu mon taser ? » Demanda cette dernière en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur après avoir ramassé son sac.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Thor.

« Il est dans la voiture. » Répondit calmement Erik. « Dépêche-toi Jane ! » La scientifique se releva de la table par-dessus laquelle elle était penchée en regardant sa montre et se mit à sourire.

« Athéna, dépêche-toi ! Il faut qu'on soit en place à l'heure ! » Appela Jane en se tournant vers l'un des fauteuils jaunes qui se trouvait non loin d'elle.

La jeune femme assise, referma son livre ouvert sur deux pages traitant d'un certain dieu du tonnerre et mis son visage à la lumière. Deux grands yeux noirs brillants fixèrent la scientifique tandis que la jeune femme remis l'une des mèches de ses cheveux détachés derrière son oreille.

« Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? » Souriait-elle à son tour.

« Elle est à votre recherche. » Annonça Heimdall, visiblement amusé de ce qu'il voyait.

Cette nouvelle fit s'esquisser un petit sourire sur le visage de Thor qui releva la tête, le regard vers l'avant. À ce moment, il se promit que ce n'était pas encore terminé.

* * *

_**Remerciements à :**_

_**Roselia001 et jaller-skirata**_

_**...**_

_**Merci pour les alertes et les favoris  
**_

_**et  
**_

_**Merci aux lecteurs qui ont suivis cette fanfic'  
**_

_**...  
**_

_****__**Amicalement, Leonem ;)**_

_**...**_

**Thor, Athénaïs et Loki reviennent dans The Avengers**


	16. Épilogue

**_Le comics Thor, ses histoires ainsi que ses personnages ont été créés par Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby et appartiennent à la franchise Marvel. La mise en scène de certains passages revient à Kenneth Branagh._**

**_Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni des bandes dessinés, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires. Toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réelle serait fortuit et non volontaire._**

* * *

**Thor**

_**(ou l'ironie du destin)**_

**Épilogue**

Perdu dans un dédale de couloirs qui n'en finissaient pas, Erik Selvig marchait lentement, regardant partout autour de lui, croisant pour la énième fois quelqu'un qui n'allait pas lui répondre lorsqu'il lui demanderait où il devait aller. Le scientifique avait été amené ici par l'agent Coulson, qui ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Il n'avait même pas essayé de lutter, sachant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. On lui avait mis un bandeau sur les yeux durant tout le trajet en voiture et l'agent Coulson ne lui avait dit de le retirer qu'une fois qu'il l'avait laissé seul dans un couloir exactement similaire à celui qu'il arpentait en ce moment. Il n'avait pour seul moyen de se renseigner qu'un badge que l'agent lui avait accroché à la chemise.

Continuant d'avancer dans ce énième couloir sombre, il passa sous une trappe qui l'éclaira par endroit, sans l'aider vraiment pour savoir où aller.

« Docteur Selvig ! » L'appela une voix sur sa gauche.

Le scientifique se tourna, pensant avoir finalement trouvé ce qu'il devait chercher, sans jamais avoir vraiment sût ce qu'il cherchait.

« Alors c'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé. « Quel labyrinthe ! Je me disais, si ça se trouve ils m'entrainent ici pour me tuer. » Il ricana, mais sentit que son sens de l'humour pourrait jouer en sa défaveur, vu l'expression froide qu'arborait l'homme en face de lui, qui ensuite s'avança.

« On m'a informé de la situation au Nouveau-Mexique. Vos travaux ont impressionnés énormément de gens beaucoup plus brillants que moi. » Annonça l'homme en montrant son visage à la lumière.

Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, sa peau l'était également et son œil gauche était masqué par un cache œil.

« Il y a de quoi faire du bon travail ! » Lança Erik. « La théorie de Foster et celle de Fabre, le portail vers une autre dimension, dimension ouvrant sur une société d'origine légendaire ayant eu un contact avec nous il y a des siècles, c'est sans précédents. » L'homme face au scientifique ne répondit rien, ne semblant pas tout à fait convaincu. « Pas vrai ? »

« La légende nous dit une chose et l'Histoire une autre. » Expliqua l'homme en noir en se retournant pour se diriger vers une mallette couchée sur un support. Erik le suivit et s'arrêta face à l'objet. « Mais de temps à autres, nous trouvons une chose qui appartient aux deux mondes. » L'homme ouvrit la mallette, laissant Erik découvrir un cube bleu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'étonna le scientifique ayant un miroir reflétant son image dans l'ombre du mur sur lequel il était fixé.

« Une source d'énergie. Une énergie peut-être illimitée. Si jamais on parvient à l'exploiter. » Erik releva la tête du cube, fixant son interlocuteur, semblant indécis.

Soudain, une seconde silhouette s'avança dans le miroir, fixant le cube avec intérêt.

« Et bien je crois que ça mérite un coup d'œil. » Chuchota Loki de sa voix de velours avec un sourire malicieux.

« Et bien je crois que ça mérite un coup d'œil. » Lança Erik avant de sourire.


End file.
